


Mine

by Melodyrae



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Mates, Severus Snape - Freeform, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, dumbledore - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 84,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyrae/pseuds/Melodyrae
Summary: Severus discovers that he has begun to lose time and he's not sure what caused it. Does this mean the dark lord knows that he's Dumbledores spy? While he goes through the steps of regaining his memory he starts to learn new things about himself, things he never knew before.As Severus continues his role at Hogwarts as a potions master and professor, he discovers something different about Hermione, something changed about her which captures his immediate attention. Another person with a furry little problem? But how did she get it?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973170
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

A black snout was resting above the dirt sniffing intently at the scent which drew him in. His ears were perked, his eyes looking black and deadly, his body poised and ready to go like a spring. The werewolf smelt it, it was beautiful and it sung to him. Easily the wolf recognised what was being presented to him, nothing more mouth watering or attractive then what his mind created. Whomever belonged to this smell was no doubt a goddess, a gift from above and he wanted nothing more then to sink his teeth into the flesh like a knife through butter and piston into the warm waiting body like a horny rabbit.  
The human within the mind was completely oblivious to what was happening with the wolf, merely assuming that his alter ego had found something to hunt for the night and while the human was correct he was also very very wrong.

A rustling of wings jerked the wolfs head up to the sky, forcing him to focus on something then the scent of the delicious female and he growled low in his throat, dark and threatening for taking his concentration away. Growling and snarling, teeth bared and saliva dripping from the wolfs muzzle, he pushed his snout back into the earth to breath it in. The way he breathed was like an addict, trying to get his next fix, but the scent was now gone, washed away by his own scent from keeping his nose pressed right up against it, so he threw his head back and howled into the night with fury. He had to find the female that owned that scent! No longer would the wolf be trapped with only himself and his human counter part, he would have his female and she would then bare his pups, it would be his pack.  
Snarling again the wolf was down on all fours and stalked off with frustration, keeping his nose down incase the smell came back, his eyes darting around for any hints of his mate lurking around.

A tiger like chuff came from his left and his head snapped to the side, catching sight of a were just like himself. They snarled at each other in warning, they might both be were's but they still had to establish a pecking order and he was determined to prove his right to be an alpha.

A chuff came again and he sniffed snobbishly. It was her! It was his mate. Stalking forward the female growled low in warning, baring her canines st him and sank low to the ground. He growled back to show his possesiveness, he was going to have his female.

Not liking what she saw the female were took off, scrambling clumsily on her four legs in her haste to run away. If her male wanted her, he had to earn his prize.

Not backing down the male raced after her, snarling and snapping at her as he gave chase. They flew through the forest passing all types of creatures. A heard of centaurs watched them race past and they stood deathly still to not spook or provoke them, not wanting to be their next meal.

Huffing, the male grew tired of her games and leapt at her, catching her by her back leg and sending her straight down into the dirt, her muzzle hitting the ground hard and forcing her to bite her tongue and cheek. He chuffed and snapped in happiness, he'd won his prize, he'd captured his female, but it seemed she wasnt giving up the fight yet.

Tossing and turning, biting and scratching she tried to buck him off her back, trying to wiggle her way free, but he wasn't showing any signs of giving her what she wanted and it was time his female learnt her place.

Biting down hard on her neck his female yelped in pain and stayed deathly still knowing one wrong move could end her life. It didn't matter that they were mates, he held the power here and they now had to establish just how much give they would both have.

Sinking his teeth in a little harder he tasted blood in his mouth, his mate wasnt submitting to him and he wasn't happy. His mate was stubborn, not wanting to give him the power and alpha position, but while she was stubborn and strong he was equally patient.

Snarling at her now, growing tired of her stubborness, he waited with an angry glare for her submission. She could feel his displeasure, could feel the burn of his teeth in her shoulder as he tried to teach her her place. A soft whine came from the female and finally she relented, turning her head gently to the side admitting defeat.

The male threw his head back and howled towards the moon in victory, his mate had submitted, she was his, she had accepted that he was a worthy male.

Making sure to be gentle with her neck he stuck his tongue out and licked her neck clean, healing it to the best of his abilities as he showed he could be tender and care for her as a good mate should, earning himself a pleasing pur.

The male finally breathed her in, his teeth bared a little and he nipped at her ears.

Without waiting for his mates compliance, he mounted her and properly claimed her as his, sealing the deal on the mate bond and making sure no others could take what was rightfully his. This was his female, and now everyone would know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was sitting at his desk watching first years as they silently copied work from their textbooks, quills scratching away on parchment and all the students wore matching bored expressions. Normally Severus would revel in others displeasure but just for the moment he shared their sentiments.   
His mind was temporarily elsewhere, trying to put together his latest evening with little to no luck. Lately he'd been experiencing missing moments within his life that he knew was odd but originally thought nothing of. Now however, Severus was beginning to feel concerned. His dreams were often of the forbidden forest, running past trees, looking through bushes, something you'd typically do when hunting for potions ingredients. What made Severus think of this however was that he was constantly having the same or similar dreams of the forest, always doing the same thing. Perhaps he should tell Albus? Should he be concerned that the dark lord suspected him to be a spy for Dumbledore instead? Highly unlikely but always possible.

Dark eyes flicked over the students, glaring menacingly at them which caused one or two to shiver in fear and for him to snicker to himself. It was always a pleasure to scare the students.

One student towards the front which reminded him of the insufferable know it all, sat with her book closed and looking at him silently, half wanting to not be noticed but at the same time, wanting to be acknowledged for completing the work early.

In typical Snape style he raised his brow at the young girl and turned his lip up in disgust, rolling his eyes and huffing.

"tell me Miss Druit, what is it on my person that you find so fascinating that you neglect to do your work in favour for staring at me?" Severus snarled.

The girl whom was addressed as Miss Druit turned red from embarrassment and her eyes flicked down to her book, opening it quickly to do another chapter instead of answering her professor, which suited him fine, and Severus gave himself a mental pat on the back. Ah yes, he truly did love to torment the children.

A ringing bell sounded through classrooms and corridors, alerting students and professors that classes were over and it was time to pack up, it was the end of the day. The students all stopped to look at the dungeon bat, waiting to be dismissed, which they were with a slight flick of his hand, and they all scrambled out of the room quickly, practically crawling over each other to be away from their terrifying professor.

Barely five minutes after their departure Severus hissed, his arm burning him to alert him that his master required his presence and he closed his eyes, trying desperately to not succumb to the pain. He swiftly walked to the portrait near his chambers and glared at it as if it was its fault for his suffering.

"Let Albus know I've been summoned" Severus growled.

The old man who sat watching him, his eyes beady, moustache long and curled, hat torn and falling off his head, nodded once and quickly let his painting to go alert the headmaster of the professors departure, leaving him alone once more.

As he walked into the room he flicked his wand to open a hidden cabinet which hid his death eater attire and began to dress appropriately, locking his doors and preparing himself to attend the meeting.

Once he was satisfied with his attire Severus stepped in to his floo and head off for Malfoy Mannor, not once looking back.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus stumbled into his chambers feeling incredibly weak and dizzy, his stomach tumbling ferociously and his mind swaying as if he were on a boat. For the entire evening the dark lord took to torturing a young family, child included, because they supported the side of light and often offered support and housing to those in need as long as they helped promote the light. The dark lord had decided to use this family as a morale booster for the death eaters, calling it game night, by subjecting the family to whatever they saw fit.

Fortunately Severus kept face and remained expressionless throughout the entire event, watching with apparent ease though inside he felt so incredibly mournful and sick. What was the worst of it all was the sound of the young boy who screamed and begged for his mother to help him while she watched silently screaming and fighting the death eaters to get to her child, her partner already dead and unable to fight back.

Sitting down by his bed, feeling tired and emotionally drained, Severus opened his bedside draw and pulled out a bottle of mead, taking off the cap and putting his thin lips to the end of the bottle without bothering with a cup.  
Once he was fully satisfied that he was completely drunk, he settled himself down into bed to sleep and have nightmares all night of the poor family who's names he'd never forget. Just another set to add to his ever growing list.

Meanwhile in the headmasters office, Albus Dumbledore sat tiredly behind his desk in his chair looking at his hand feeling miserable. The ring had shown him his greatest desires, a life with the man he loved and with his sister back with them. Alive, safe, happy. What a foolish thing to do to accept temptation and put on the ring, accepting riddles offer and tempting dark magic, he knew better then that and now he had to suffer the consequences. Not only did he not get his love or his sister back, now his life was essentially over. Now he needed Severus, this changed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus and Severus sat together in the headmasters office both of them nursing a glass of firewhiskey. The news of the older man dying had really put them in an awful mood, but what made it worse for Severus was that instead of it being due to the curse, it was due to Severus being the one to do it.

Finding himself a bit drunk but still of a sober mind, Albus looked at Severus and smiled wistfully.

"Whats on your mind old friend?" Albus asked.

Severus drew in a deep breath and shook his head scowling at the headmaster.

"Dont fool yourself old man, I am not your friend.... However, nothing is wrong that you should concern yourself with, its just a curious moment I find myself with" Severus replied

Albus blinked again and opened his mouth to respond, "Perhaps this old man knows a thing or two Severus, whats happened?"

Severus drank the rest of his firewhiskey then poured himself another, pondering how he should answer.

"I have never taken to divination Albus so I find these are merely dreams... And my occlumency skills are still quite beyond satisfaction, however I've been encounting dreams of late which are all relatively similar... Im always in the forbidden forest, running usually, sometimes scavenging ".

Albus watched him now, quite sober and very alarmed. He stood quickly and began to pace his study, thinking hard.

" Cast your patronus Severus"

Severus frowned up at Albus and shrugged, he would humour him.

Standing to his feet and drawing his wand, he thought of Lily and holding her in his arms again. Having a life with her, children, growing old together. Silver burst from his wand and a smile slightly graced his face before falling off quickly in shock. In front of him stood an angry wolf, howling, snarling and prowling. A cry of anguish and heart break showed on his face to discover his new patronus, no longer was the doe which he knew to be the love of his life but an angry wolf in its place.

Albus watched the broken man cautiously, watching as he dropped to his knees as the silver creature disappeared into nothing. Neither man said anything as neither really knew what to say for the situation they found themselves in required delicate handling.

Tears ran down Severus' face as he felt broken and betrayed, not at all understanding what had happened, though he fully intended to find out.

"Severus... How long have you been experiencing these dreams?" Albus quietly asked, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"a few months".

Albus sat behind his desk and took off his half moon glasses and sighed softly, rubbing his eyes then placing them back on his head.

"I think it's best to just go back to your chambers for the night Severus, we will talk more in the morning".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione, Ron and Hermione were forced to their knees at the Malfoy Mannor, the war had begun and the world felt like it was ending. Dumbledore had died long ago now and the trio found themselves being hunted by horcrux's. Harry's face was swollen and deformed, trying to mask his identity to keep him alive for just that little bit longer while it was very clear and obvious who Ron and Hermione were.

Ron and Harry had been taken to the cellar while Hermione was left to suffer the wrath of the death eaters, feeling fearful for her life but refusing to show them.

Bellatrix stepped forward, "little mudblood... HOW DID YOU GET IN TO MY VAULT!" The mad woman screeched.

Hermione cried silently shaking her head, absolutely terrified by the mad woman in front of her. Watching from the shadows with a sick grin on his face stood the one werewolf everyone feared, licking his lips at the terrified beauty in front of him. She looked like a mighty fine prize for him as his mate. The trembling mess would also be a fine tooth pick.

Stalking forward he pushed Bella out of the way and grasped Hermiones arm, dragging her to her feet and to his face. He bared his teeth at her watching the horror grow as she tried to wiggle free.

"Please, no!" Hermione screamed.

Greyback laughed cruely and lunged forward, biting her arm hard, his teeth transforming to that of his wolf so to transfer the curse.

Hermione screamed and sobbed, shaking and twisting around as her arm burned. Bella screamed too, though her scream was of fury not of pain.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN TO MY VAULT!"

Hermione continued to scream no longer able to communicate and Bella leapt at her, pushing her to the ground hard and sat on her chest, biting at scratching at her arm as she permanently marked her as a mudblood, right next to the bite mark of Greyback.

Hermione soon went silent, no longer able to scream in pain as her body went in to shock and she lied there silently, mentally begging for death or for someone to come and save her. Of course she knew realistically that would never happen, who would save them and how would they break into the mannor undetected?

Aa Hermione begged silently for death, the burn progressed quickly through her veins, burning and rearranging her magical core and making her something different, no longer just the brightest witch of her age, but now the brightest, furriest witch of her age. Hopefully the others wouldn't find out. She'd have to speak with Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat in the Great Hall with a gentle smile on her face as she watched the new first year students get sorted into their houses. The war had been won, many had been lost but many also remained. Amongst those who had been taken was Hermiones best friend Ron, he had been with her when Nagini went to attack them, shielding her before Nevil arrived to kill the dreaded snake though unfortunately it was too late for the red head, he was already gone.

It took many months for Hermione to recover from the loss of Ron, they hadn't been together but they had loved each other. They even shared a very intense kiss in the Chamber of Secrets.

Along with Ron they had also lost Professor Sprout, both the Patil twins, Firenze, Dobby, Kreacher and Mad Eye.

Food filled the tables and Hermione blinked in surprise as she found that for the first time in all her years at Hogwarts she hadn't actually been paying any attention to what was going on at the start of term feast, though they usually didn't say anything new, it was always something to watch out for. Just in case.

Loading her plate up with roast pork and an assortment of veg, Hermione began to tuck in to her dinner thinking about the changes she now faced. Unfortunately Hermione was now an orphan as her parents had died as they'd been found by death eaters, so she had no parents to turn to. Though thankfully since her attack with Greyback, Remus had taken her under his wing and helped her in every way he could, essentially adopting the brilliant witch as his own daughter, much to her pleasure.

They had managed to shift together every full moon in a basement of Remus' home, fully secure to keep the two wolves in, even if they were under the influence of the potion it was always better to be safe then sorry. As Remus had adopted Hermione she very quickly became pack, her wolf accepting his as her father of sorts and treated him as family and alpha without any trouble at all.

Now however things were to be very different. No longer was Hermione treated to the comfort of transforming at her home with Remus, now she was subjected to staying in the forbidden forest. Of course Hermione had tried to take up residence during transformations at the shrieking shack however it appeared it had been promised to someone else for permanent residence. Though why someone would want to live there she'd never know.

So with this in mind Hermione set off before school resumed to speak with the centaurs, wanting to see if they had any restrictions within the forest that she should be aware of. As it turned out they greatly appreciated her thoughtfulness towards them and their land and offered her free reign as long as she remained respectful of them and their customs, which of course Hermione agreed without any issue at all.

A count down was constantly running in her head though as she had begun her term at school to her first transformation. Never before had Hermione experineced a normal year at Hogwarts and it would be rediculous to assume she'd gain one now even though Harry Potter no longer attended. So with this, Hermione had one week, seven days, left until her transformation and she could already feel it brewing. Her skin felt itchy and clammy, headaches were constant and dull in the back of her mind and no longer could Hermione rest peacefully and wake up feeling refreshed.

Hermione had accepted her wolf counterpart and had began the process of becoming one rather then two separate identities co-existing. She was begining to feel the emotions of her wolf, the excitement of the full moon and the joy it is to dance under the light of the moon, but there was something else Hermione could feel, something that made her wolf hungry and bursting with energy and it made her nervous. Hopefully it wasnt that there were so many people around that caused it, hopefully it was the idea of hunting creatures within the forest.

Hermione knew she'd always have a sane mind while transformed, she'd perfected the wolfsbane potion months ago without any issues and felt confident she wouldn't even need to alert Professor Snape that she may need help. Remus assured Hermione that she would always have the supplies she needed mailed directly to her and discreetly to ensure she could keep this information to herself, so Hermione was pleased. The only thing Hermione couldn't obtain however was information on werewolves. While Remus had been informative, as had most textbooks, it had come to her attention that there was still much to learn, which would only come from time. Hermione never understood that but Remus had assured her that it wasnt things that could be told or taught, it was through self discovery and that he himself was still learning. This was an incredible shame but perhaps it was for the best. For now Hermione would focus on settling back into school work, getting used to her changes in the forest, and hopefully things would work out in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

7 Days

Hermione woke and found herself the most irritated she had ever felt before. There was seven days left until her first transformation at Hogwarts and she was honestly not at all looking forward to it. Her skin felt itchy, her head hurt. Honestly it was like Hermione was going through an intense version of puberty only instead of gaining a womanly figure and hormone changes she was turning into a giant wolf.

Speaking of her wolf, she felt it feeling grumpy at being caged in her human skin, wanting to be free and to play. But other then that there was some kind of anticipation that her wolf felt, there was excitement and longing. As she was closely tied to her wolf she recognised another feeling burning in her stomach and between her legs. The easiest way to explain it would be to just say that Hermione was incredibly horny and could very well rut like a dog against anyone who showed an interest. This wasnt something Hermione had ever experienced before with her changing so to say she was surprised was an understatement.

Potions was her first class of the day and honestly Hermione was not at all looking forward to it. Already was she feeling on edge but to add in feeling frisky was not a pleasant combination. How awkward would it be to sit on her chair feeling wet snd horny, wanting to cure the ache between her legs, and not have to do anything about it. Having to suffer like that in normal situations usually made her snappy and cranky so she honestly feared her lesson with Professor Snape who would no doubt love nothing more then to make her life hell, she just hoped that he would go easy on her today.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus decided to skip breakfast in the great hall that morning, he was irritable,jumpy and antisocial. He could feel something different about himself but he honestly had no idea what. His senses seemed to be going haywire all morning, either the lights were too bright, people were talking too loud and oh the smell.

Lying his head on his desk feeling so incredibly sorry for himself Severus silently wished for the ground to open and swallow him whole, of course he'd never be that lucky but it was still nice to dream.

Sitting up swiftly and putting a scowl on his face, he watched as his seventh year students entered the room all looking as miserable as he felt. There weren't many in his newt class so he flicked his wand to slam the door closed, internally cringing at the loud sound echoing around the room.

"I dont expect many of you to do well in this class nor do I expect to have all of you in this class by the end of the year. Throughout the year if you manage to not be a total disappointment, you will have the privilege of attempting to brew felix felicis, wolfsbane potion, essence of dittiny, draught of living death and an antidote of your own creation. That is, if you manage to not be a complete bumbling idiot and actually fo as instructed. Today you will open your textbooks to page 20 and write down every different berry written and outline what they are all used for, what properties they have and where they can often be found. Then once you have completed that you will write an essay explaining how you think each berry should be handled, stored and administered"

Hermione found herself completely baffled as she listened to her professor. Of course she already knew he was a remarkable teacher however for the first time ever she actually found herself enjoying what they had in store for the lesson. Usually he insulted them then told them to copy pages. Never before had he gone so in depth for them to learn something, usually it was up to themselves to put the effort in. Not only this but hj  
Is voice was the most alluring sound Hermione had ever heard. Of course she had put it down to her wolf feeling frisky, but his voice made her almost dripping with need for him, filling her head with fantasies that the young woman would never have thought of when it came to her teacher.

Groaning quietly to herself Hermione opened her textbook to begin working but found her eyes flicking up to her professor whenever she thought she could chance it. His voice kept replaying in her head, just talking about berries was making her want to play with herself because of how dirty his voice sounded. If only she was brave, alone with the man, and not afraid of him she'd probably beg him to talk dirty to her. It would probably get her off too.

Biting her lip Hermione began to read through her book, taking notes as advised and trying with everything she had, to calm down. The lesson could not end quick enough! 

Still sitting at his desk Severus found himself trying to not pass out. His senses were still in over drive and at the moment the biggest thing that bothered him was the smell. In this very classroom was the most delicious smell and it bothered him because he knew it was coming from one of his students. On top of that he also recognised the smell, something that only a very horny woman could make and he hated himself for liking it. Looking around the room he could tell no one else had noticed and he added Legilimency to help indentify the culprit, as if that would help.

Finally he identified the source and nearly choked on his own breath as he heard Hermione silently begging for some kind of relief, wanting for the man to either talk to her or for her to be excused so she could take care of herself quite promptly. It alarmed him how unbothered he was by the fact that it was Hermione, if anything he was quite pleased.

Severus let out the breath he didnt know he was holding and began walking around the room to check on his students. He wished he had a window to let some air in but instead he found himself stuck with a wonderful smell and a not so wonderful boner. Oh great.


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping his famous scowl in place Severus prowled around his classroom glaring down at the students as they worked. As always he favoured the work of the Slytherin students but made no comment about it much to their displeasure.

As he stalked around the room he wandered closer and closer to Hermione, fighting hard against the raging boner he had hidden during to her wonderful smell. Hermione was busy scribbling away about the berries, making as many notes as she possibly could to ensure she knew everything and to make sure she wouldn't fail the required tasks. Severus peered over her shoulder which made him feel worse and he couldn't help but hiss causing Hermione to stop, finally noticing her professor behind her.

"I find it remarkable Miss Granger how you have managed to progress this far within your education with writing as awful as that. It appears to have been written by a toddler and I can honestly say I have no idea what you have written at all. I will mark you a T if you dare to submit something so horrendous in my class".

Hermione looked up at him with wide hurt eyes, completely surprised by his ability to hurt her because of her writing. It shouldn't have surprised her but it did and Hermione felt so horrible, it took a lot of strength to not start crying right in front of him.

No one dared to move or speak as they watched Hermione and Severus. They knew both were evenly matched in skill and intellect, they knew both had helped defeat Voldemort in the war, but would they step out of a student/teacher relationship because Snape acted as he always did towards the Gryffindor princess?

Hermione looked down at her work and sighed softly, waving her hand and using wordless and wandless magic to remove the ink from the parchment so she could start again. Severus cringed to himself silently, feeling a little bad for taking his suffering out on Hermione but otherwise said nothing. Once again he returned to his desk and felt greatful that his boner was hidden from sight. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus was at work at the ministry staring out the window glumly. Since the war he had managed to secure himself a well paid job within a department that helped care for those who were wronged and mistreated, like werewolves. While it was a grwat and rewarding job he wasnt entirely happy. If anything his heart felt full by being a teacher, but unfortunately he was too late to apply for the position as the DADA professor.

While he sat off in his own world an owl flew in through the window and dropped off a letter, taking off straight back out the window without stopping and he looked at it as if it were alien.

Immediately he knew it was Hermione who wrote to him, he recognised her writing anywhere and he smiled softly. He and Tonks had a child together sure, but as far as he was concerned Hermione was also his child.

Tearing open her letter he frowned curiously, wondering how he should answer. 

Dear Remus, 

I miss you terribly since I have returned and I find that I am incredibly nervous about my first shift this moon. I can feel the normal changes within myself already but I have also noticed other things which I find most curious. My wolf seems so incredibly excited, she's eager to shift.. Not only that but I tend to find the most wonderful smell, it speaks to me and calls for me but I can't understand it. I have tried searching the library for any information on wolves but I have found it sorely lacking.

I miss you and Tonks so very much and I cant wait until I can hold my beautiful brother in my arms, has he said his first word yet? 

With all my love

Hermione xx

Remus reached for some ink to dip his quill in and bit his lip in thought. The only thing that came to mind was that perhaps Hermione had found her mate, the only thing was he couldn't be sure if it was true. While he didn't know the entirety of the school population the only person who came to mind as a reasonable match for his Hermione was Draco Maldoy and he knew Hermione would rather snap her wand in half then live a life with him.

Choosing his words carefully he penned her a response and put it in his robes to send off once he got home. He knew Tonks had been wanting to send her a letter anyway so he figured this would kill two birds with one stone.

Resuming his work once more Remus pondered who her match could be if it were true. It made him nervous to think that Hermione could be matched to Draco. Quickly walking to a cabinet across his office he opened a draw and summoned the file with Hermiones name on it. Her picture smiled at him sweetly and it made him smile in turn. He read through the notes quickly, searching for something he hoped to never find. 

Name: Hermione Granger  
Age: 19  
Occupation: Student - Hogwarts  
Mate: Unknown  
Mated: In Progress

Remus' eyes grew wide to see that she was in progress to being mated and he felt heartbroken at the idea. This could mean he would lose a member of his pack.of course he would be happy for Hermione, he wanted her to find love, but he wasnt ready to let the girl go. Not only this, but her wolf seems to have begun the acceptance progress without the change. Either that meant the couple were soul mates before her change, or both Hermione and her intended were wolves, and strong ones at that.

For a moment Remus didn't want to know. He decided it was her life and he should let her figure it out for herself, but the side that screamed for him to protect his pup, he wanted to hold her close and never let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

6 Days

Hermione sat in the Great Hall with her head in one hand while the other twirled a spoon around in her tea without holding it in her hands. There was a dull ache in her head again, itchy skin and a general feeling of misery surrounding and situating itself within Hermione. People could see it clearly and generally stayed away from her incase it was like a virus and it caught on, which suited the witch fine.

Eventually the seats began to fill up at all the tables and still Hermione was none the wiser, trying to keep herself calm and not loose her mind at the noise around her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Hermione looked up blankly at the voice before a frown graced her, curious as to the sight before her. Draco Maldoy stood across from her looking somewhat hopeful but also cautious. Hermione nodded slowly at him, opting to not speak and wait to see what the blonde would be doing.

Draco sat across from Hermione slowly, maintaining grace, but keeping a watchful and cautious eye on the students around him. Most payed no attention to him but there were a few students who noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting with Hermione Granger.

Draco sat now and looked at Hermione, folding his hands together in front of himself on the table and forgetting his mannors somewhat.

"Thank you" Draco murmured.

Hermione nodded slowly then quirked a brow.

"what are you wanting Malfoy? A front row seat to make fun of the mudblood?" Hermione asked curiously and with no malice whatso ever.

Draco flinched in his seat and shook his head at her quickly, "No I ah... I actually came over to apologise to you, for everything I've done to you over the years... I have treated you so horribly and you didn't ever deserve it.. I hope you can forgive me"

Hermione and Draco sat there staring at each other, completely oblivious to the audience they had created around them. Draco seemed to be holding his breath as he waited for Hermiones answer and Hermione was watching to see if this was some kind of joke.

"I forgive you Draco.. But I won't forget... I dont trust you, I dont know if this is a game to you... But if this is some kind of joke to you I will make sure you know what kind of mistake you are making" Hermione told him darkly.

Draco gulped a little, not doubting her at all, and nodded back to her. The audience resumed their previous activities, ignoring the two once again, and Hermione and Draco fell in to comfortable silence as they ate.

Draco stole glances up at her every now and then and Hermione ignored him as if he was there at all.

"Mr Malfoy, what are you doing sitting with the Gryffindors instead of those in your own house?"

Hermione and Draco looked up to see Professor Snape standing there darkly with his arms folded over his chest as he glared at his prize pupil.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, which caused Severus to quirk a brow at his bravery to show him such disrespect.

"I came to sit with Hermione Professor... There isnt anything in the school rules that forbids it" Draco replied.

Hermiones full attention went from her professor to her classmate in curiousity. A slight feeling of calmness washed over her, easing the ache in her head minutely that she felt relief and the desire to breath normally again.

"I don't know what would have caused this brain aneurism Draco but perhaps you should go visit Madam Pomfrey, either that or accompany me to my classroom so I can assess which antidote I can provide you with for whichever potion Miss Granger jas given you".

Hermione snorted at her professor and rolled her eyes playfully, completely amused despite the insults being thrown at her and she smirked.

"Despite your assessment Professor, I find I have much better things to be doing then poisoning Malfoy." Hermione told him coldly.

Draco snickered quickly then went silent after the dark look he was given by the man and Severus hissed down at her in displeasure.

" Suit yourself then Mr Malfoy but don't come crying to me, or your father, when things turn sour and you find that being friends with the Gryffindor Princess isn't all its made out to be".

Hermione glared weakly at her professor and took in a calming breath. Her wolf was ansy wanting her to react but the feelings confused her, making her more agitated then she already was.

"I shall be sure to remember that Professor" Draco acknowledged him.

Severus stood a moment longer and glared at them both before sweeping away like he always does, ignoring the students that passed him leaving Hermione and Draco to watch him feeling a lot more miserable then how they had started.

Hermione stood up and brushed her clothes down to rid of any crumbs then glanced at Draco. Smiling slightly at him Hermione too took off to prepare for her first class for the day leaving behind a bemused and very happy Draco Malfoy. However as he looked around the table he noticed the dirty looks he was receiving from the other Gryffindors and decided he too was ready to leave to prepare for class despite the fact that he hadn't actually eaten anything.


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed that after Draco apologised to Hermione that a strange and unique friendship formed between the two of them, causing quite a fair amount of attention from others and speculation as to what could have caused the strange turn of events. Now the two always seemed to be joined at the hip, studying together, walking to classes, eating in the great hall. Even with the watchful eye of Draco and his persistance, Hermione even managed a few meals at the Slytherin table and enjoying banter with a few snakes who no longer looked down on muggle borns.

All the professors were pleased at their union as this began to show other students they could form a friendship with other houses too and soon the school had managed harmony which hadnt been encounted before, and it had only been two days ago that their friendship was forged!

Hermione was lying on the grass giggling at Draco, he was tossing an apple in the air over and over again as he smiled, telling Hermione some of his more pleasant moments throughout childhood.

"father was so mad.... At the time I hadnt any idea what I had actually done to him.. That was the first time he'd taken time off from work... After that he kept a closer eye on me, especially when I was quiet" Draco laughed.

Hermione giggled louder and brushed the tears from her eyes, "I would too if my son just turned my hair pink with no way to fix it".

Draco laughed too and took a bite from his apple then glanced at Hermione.

"what about your parents?"

"I never did anything remotely embarrassing to my parents... But I do recall my father telling me once that when I was at his office at work I made the replica of teeth start to dance.. I was only a little girl so no one was aware I was a witch. My father went and got himself checked out to make sure he wasnt crazy" Hermione giggled.

Draco looked at her shocked for a moment, "why in the world would your father keep teeth in his office? Thats something a serial killer would do"

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "in the muggle world my parents work as dentists, which means they look after people's teeth"

Draco felt amazed by this information and shook his head. Muggles were always going to be less in his mind, but he had to admit they sure were quite clever to come up with these ideas to help them live without magic.

A comfortable silence fell between them now and Draco comfortably lied down beside her, both of them just enjoying the moment rather then on any particular thing or another. It was the weekend and so they had no classes for the day so once again they had found comfort in each other.

"Draco, want to play some quidditch?"

Draco and Hermione looked up to see Blaise standing near their heads looking down at them. Hermione smiled softly at him but made no comment towards the young man. They had no bad blood, but they weren't friends and she seriously doubted they ever would be.

"sure, I'll go get my broom"

Draco stood up and dusted himself off, giving Hermione a parting smile before following his friend eagerly. Hermiones brow furrowed as she watched him follow his friend eagerly then slowly closed her eyes.

Sleep came for Hermione and she blistfullt dreamt of her and her wolf this coming moon. Her wolf was strong and wild, chasing after the creatures in the forrest happily, swimming in a bearby stream, rolling in dirt, hunting. Hermione honestly didn't mind this side of being a wolf, it kept her wolf happy and kept them in harmony if she accepted her wolfs nature rather then fighting against it and honestly, she often had fun too when she watched silently in the background.

Hermiones wolf was lying happily under one of the trees staring at the moon lovingly, a gentle breeze rustling through her fur. A pleasant smell broke through her defences and the wolf instantly rolled on to her back and exposed her stomach, whining as she so desperately wanted to roll around in the wonderful smell, cover herself in it and play with it. Even Hermione could feel the pleasure the wolf was giving off and the woman shivered softly in her dreamy state, it was so nice! Another whine came from her wolf and it woke her up, leaving her feeling quite disappointed.

"Are you done panting like a god Miss Granger?"

Hermione startled and sat up in shock. The smell lingered, her wold was still blistful, but Hermione was deeply embarrassed. Professor Snape stood looming over her with his famous grimace and sneer, making her feel small and inadequate. Honestly Hermione was unsure how to answer her professor, how would someone respond to something like that? But it seemed he didnt need one as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"you are required to go to the headmasters office" Severus scowled.

Hermione blinked up at him for a moment then nodded, coming to her feet with a stumble and grasped her professors arm accidently to stop herself from falling. Neither of the two moved, both in shock over the pleasant feeling they both experienced yet hadnt realised they had shared it. Being a master spy however Severus recovered quite quickly.

"I didn't realise that you required hand holding to get to your destination Miss Granger, how have you survived this long I do not know".

Hermione sighed and drew her hand away from him but looked him in the eyes, not at all intimidated by the man. He could see it as she looked at him that his insults had no affect on the girl anymore and he internally cringed, how he longed to be able to make his students tremble with fear, it gave him a rush, but now? Now he felt total disappointment.

Stalking off without another word, Hermione watched as her potions professor fled and she smirked to herself. If only she was a bit more brave she might have chased after him to actually hold his hand to taunt him, maybe she would one day, but it most definately wasnt going to happen today.


	9. Chapter 9

4 Days

Hermione was standing in front of the headmasters office and rolled her neck, making it crack and leaving her feeling slight relief. Her body was so sore, her muscles were tense, her skin was irritated, head pounding, all telling signs of her change.

The door swung open revealing her head of house and Hermione smiled in greeting though honestly it looked more like a grimace. Both women walked further into the room, sitting opposite each other, one however was much more relaxed.

"Thank you for joining me Miss Granger, how have you settled in?" Minerva asked.

Hermione sighed, her wolf huffed at the silly question, but Hermione managed to keep the irritation to herself.

"Just fine thank you professor"

Professor Mcgonagall observed Hermione for a moment then smiled softly and nodded.

"I merely wanted to confirm with you about your use of the potion and location of your changing"

Hermione frowned for a moment and felt her wolf snarl, use of the potion?

"forgive me professor but, I thought I had mentioned previously that I no longer need to use the potion" Hermione told her calmly despite the fact her wolf was dying to escape and lash out.

Hermione and her wolf had a fantastic relationship together and never would she jeopardise that for the potion. It seemed her professor expected this and nodded though her expression was still stern.

"I understand what you have explained to me Hermione but unfortunately I have to think of the students within this school. Unfortunately I can't risk their safety because of your say so. You might have an understanding with your counterpart but that could change at any given moment.. Now I have asked Professor Snape to brew the potion for you, it will be ready for the morning of the full moon, and I have asked him to leave the potion on his desk so you can remain anonymous, you are to take the potion and resume your day at school... Unfortunately the shack is unavailable for you to use for your shift so you will need to retire to the forbidden forest for the evening. I have also spoken with Madam Pomfrey and she has assured me absolute discretion for your injuries".

Hermione felt like her anger was about to boil over, her wolf was pacing like a raging animal and Hermione felt she completely agreed. She has always respected and cared for her professor but at that moment she had no warm feelings towards the woman. This was her body and her wolf, they had built a wonderful relationship together and had no issues with one another, to take the potion now would risk that. On top of that, it wasnt her professors place to tell her yes or no, it was entirely up to Hermione. After all she was an adult now and had no reason to abide by her professors rules, in this regard at least.

Hermione glared at her professor, her look cold and withdrawn. Minerva shuddered softly as Hermiones eyes flashed golden showing her wolfs displeasure, but Hermione nodded to the woman. Standing swiftly Hermione brushed down her robes then turned her attention back to her professor.

"Thank you professor" Hermione told her quietly but remained hostile.

Minerva watched as she stalked from the room and sighed to herself as she hoped that Hermione did as she asked, though she knew she wouldnt. The woman was no fool, she'd seen the subtle changes from Hermione showing her displeasure and frustration. But the potion wasnt entirely for Hermiones sake, it was also for someone elses, someone else who made the change.

What Minerva neglected to mention was that the potions professor also changed into a wolf every full moon but somehow managed to be completely oblivious to the changes. Professor Mcgonagall had spoken with Albus and they assumed his memory had been altered and tampered with to allow it to happen. Honestly they hated not telling the man but as he was a wolf they weren't sure if by telling him would cause a devistating reaction or if it would simply go in one ear and out the other, so they waited for him to find out for himself.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus was feeling completely and utterly miserable, he was in so much pain that he was convinced that this was worse then constantly suffering from the torture curse from the dark lord. He'd tried pain potions, pepper up potions, regenerative potions, but nothing seemed to work. Perhaps this was his bodies way of saying 'hey you' re getting old now, you've suffered a lot and I can't handle it so I'm going to make your life hell!'. Severus groaned and looked around his room, his eyes were bloodshot from rubbing them constantly, his frock was unbuttoned from how hot and sweaty he felt, but as usual nothing was different.

Severus stood with a soft groan as his back cracked and his legs protested as he walked towards his desk, pulling a blank journal from the draw and a self inking quill. He opened the book and noted the date before documenting the pain he was enduring.

\- muscle tension  
-migraine  
\- stiff joints  
\- memory loss  
\- agitated mood swings  
\- fatigue  
\- tiredness

For now that was all he could stomach writing, the pain was too intense and he rested his head on his desk with a sigh. The cool surface felt nice on his cheek but didn't at all take the pain away, but small pleasures should always be soaked up as far as he was concerned.

The more he thought about the issues he was facing the more he wanted to laugh at himself. The symptoms he had written about made him think of an aging woman, which was not at all what he was, but the idea amused him greatly. He truly longer for the answer because he was ready for it to end, it needed to end because he wasnt sure how much longer he could suffer the agony. With that in mind, he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

2 Days

Severus was watching his fifth year students as they attempted to brew a simple health potion, cutting and mixing, slicing and grinding. The more they worked the more he wanted to kill them all. Not because he was angry, frustrated or feeling murderous, no simply because he was in so much pain that adding noises and adding smells to the mix made him feel awful. Thankfully this was his last class for the day, he wasnt sure if he could handle having to deal with more work for throughout the day anyway.

Once the bell had chimed he dismissed them so quickly that many students hadnt even heard or noticed. However once they all vacated he slumped into his seat and groaned. Opening his bottom draw he drew out a bottle of firewhiskey which he kept there for emergencies and took a large swig, hoping to drink himself to an early death to help ease his discomfort but it didn't matter how much he drunk the pain never left. As he continued to swallow down the firey substance Severus wandered into his personal lab, throwing off his cloak and unbuttoning his many layers leaving him in just his singlet and pants. The wolfsbane potion was bubbling away in a thick purple/gray substance and he shuddered to himself. Everytime he brewed the potion it made some part of him shudder with agitation and disgust. Ut smelt horrific and not in the slightest bit appealing but then again many potions weren't. It was nearly complete, it would be finished the next day, but he still liked to keep an eye on his work just for safe keeping.

Severus wondered who required the potion, there were many students who had suffered due to the war, many if not all could really be possible candidates as the werewolves tried to grow in numbers. But he couldn't actually pick who had made the changes most did when experiencing a werewolf bite. Usually speaking their personality alters, whether they're more aggressive or outspoken, more timid and shy, theres always something. For that reason alone he couldn't pick who it was. Perhaps he should wait for the person to collect the potion, see if he can indentify who they were once they entered his domain. Sure Minerva had advised against it, stressed his need for complete discretion, but Severus didn't really care about that.

Another thing that bothered him was how foolish Minerva was to allow a werewolf into the school without the proper measures. The safety of staff and students should come first to this creature so shouldn't they be put in confinement or something? He remembered back to his school days when Black tricked him into following after Lupin which nearly cost him his life. After that moment he was truly afraid of werewolves, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, and he really didn't want to encounter another.

Once he finished looking over the potion he wandered off to his library and began searching for a book on werewolves. Of course he'd read them all already because of Lupin but he felt the need to check again. If he was to encounter one he wanted to make sure he was completely knowledgable. Though as he flicked from page to page, reading and absorbing all he could, he found there wasnt really much there to be found. Sure it told him plenty about how they were different from an animagus, how they reacted to the moon, pure creatures of the night, but nothing more then that, almost as if it was a well kept secret. Part of him wondered if he should request information from Lupin to help guide him, but as quickly as hr considered it he also pushed it away. Never in any universe would he ask for that mans help. He had bullied him and belittled him, making him feel like nothing next to his friends and for that he would always hate him. Sure the man had redeemed himself according to others, and in a sense he had to Severus too, but he would never see him as anything other then a disgusting being who was a bully and enjoyed ruining the lives of others.

Huffing to himself and rubbing his head gently Severus decided that he would just gather the information for himself. He'd discover who this werewolf was and learn its secrets, even if he had to cage the beast and discover it the hard way. He wanted to know, he wanted to protect himself and the others around him. Sure his ideas were extreme but with the life he'd lived and the things he'd seen nothing was too much.

With this in mind Severus head off to his classroom and began to make the enchantments to help identify the person, merely starting small by requesting a magical signature. Then to add on top he requested an age bracket. Most signatures were always unique but there could always be the oddity who was similar to another. This usually happened with twins or siblings so by adding the age bracket he could narrow his search down that little bit more.  
Once he was finished Severus felt quite pleased with himself knowing that he'd have the answer soon enough. He enjoyed doing under cover work or sneaking about like he had to as a spy. It gave him a sense of purpose, a goal, and this was just the icing on the cake.

He chuckled to himself as he watched his magic settle around the room. Hopefully whoever entered wouldn't be able to tell and would simply walk into the room, take the potion and walk straight back out. It wouldn't do for them to notice and remove it. Though he was quite certain that no student within the school would notice it, of course there were a few he could be sure of but he doubted they were the werewolf.

Nodding to himself in approval, Severus head to bed to help ease his migraine, hoping to catch the mutt and get the answers he desperately wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

The full was today, it had finally arrived and Hermione felt like she had ants crawling all over her skin. Really she knew that it was her bodies way of preparing for the change that night, but it wasn't pleasant regardless of how much she knew about her wolf and the transformations. Hermione found herself barely able to concerntrate on her classes, zoning out wasn't something Hermione had ever done during a class before and it wasn't something she ever wanted to do again but unfortunately she had no real control over it.

Professor Flitwick was walking casually through the classroom, correcting wand movements and making sure they were actually working. By the time he arrived by Hermiones table she hadnt even realised that the class had started let alone the fact that the class was nearly over.

"Miss Granger, may I see you perform the spell?"

Hermione remained oblivious to her professor and continued to look out the window wistfully making the professor confused and slightly put out.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked towards her professor now with a dreamy and vacant expression which startled him quite badly.

"Miss Granger are you alright?"

"hmmm?"

Professor Flitwick watched her with concern then glanced back at the class then back towards Hermione.

"Miss Granger do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Hermione very quickly realised what was happening and blushed bright red in embarrassment. She shook her head and bit her lip and smiled timidly.

"Im sorry Professor Flitwick" Hermione replied.

The professor smiled softly at Hermione and nodded back to her as if reaching a silent understanding.

"I sometimes feel like this too because of the war" He told her quietly.

Hermiones mouth opened in a silent 'o' but just agreed with him to save herself the trouble of admitting her new lifestyle change.

The professor excused her from the class silently which she felt so grateful for and quickly she left the room. Hermione sat herself down by a window overlooking the forbidden forest, her eyes glazed over and once again she found herself fixated and in a dream like state.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus sighed as he dismissed his last class of the day feeling more exhausted then he normally would on any given day of the week. Nothing remotely exciting had happened throughout the day to warrent such exhaustion however he seemed greatly affected anyway. Despite this he continued on as if nothing had changed about himself, keeping his face relatively blank apart from the disgust and frustration he often showed when his students and co workers bothered him, and swiftly snuck off to his private labs to summon the potion for this student. He poured it into a goblet and charmed it to stay in status until touched by the drinker and walked back into the classroom, leaving it on his desk.

Silently he pondered just staying there to wait for the student however he knew he'd hear about it later and he honestly wasn't in the mood to suffer from anyones wrath. With a final sweep and glare around his classroom Severus left to retreat into his own chambers with the idea of am early night and lots of sleep. He unbuttoned and pulled, yanking his clothes off as quickly as he could leaving him in his usual night attire of absolutely nothing, and crawled in to bed with a groan. His skin felt hot and uncomfortable to touch so he lied spread eagle on his bed, face slightly turned to allow himself to breath, and settled into a long sleep.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"excuse me young warrior! Young warrior I request your attention please!"

Hermione blinked and turned around looking for whomever was talking and found no one, which confused her.

"yes young warrior, over here!"

Hermione followed the sound curiously and realised a painting had been summoning her over. She smiled gently and looked at it curiously, her hands folded in front of her which made her almost appear childlike.

"Can I help you?"

"young warrior, I have been asked to remind you that it's time you took your potion as the full moon approaches steadily. Dinner is about to begin in the Great Hall and it would be best if you leave now brave miss"

Hermione felt amused by the man in the painting but also frustrated that she was being ordered around. Hermione was now well and truly of age no longer needed to be told what to do with herself. Despite this Hermione bowed her head in acknowledgement towards the dashing knight in the painting and took off briskly towards the dungeons.

Once Hermione arrived she paused by the door and withdrew her wand. She cast a silent revelio to discover the room was vacant but riddled with wards to identify trespassers. So Professor Snape decided he wanted to know who she was hm?

Hermione smirked and began the long task of pulling them all down, not leaving anything to chances. Once she was finished she finally entered the room and strode over to the potion and wrinkled her nose up in distaste. She cast another revelio to see no wards on the goblet itself and picked up the cup. Smirking to herself she tapped her wand on the rim and the substance disappeared leaving the cup completely empty. Inside her wolf was puffing up happily that her human didn't dare to drink the rancid potion and off Hermione went to retreat to the forest for the night.

The air was cool, the breeze was gentle and Hermione closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the last of the sun on her face before it set. Already Hermione had a destination in mind and had opted to go to near the middle of the forest to assure safety to those around her, but before she did just getting into the thick of the trees Hermione began the slow task of undressing and putting her clothes away in the bag she always carried with her.

Now Hermione was completely naked and more then ready for her night to begin, her wolf was prancing about like a puppy, and off she went to the middle of the forest. Many creatures came to greet her, some hissed and snarled, but once they caught a wiff of who it was they quickly turned and fled to not face a werewolf the night it turned, not wanting to be the creatures dinner.  
As the sun set Hermione sat down on a fallen log, hoping to keep herself as clean as possible while sitting on the dirt, and gazed up at the moon once more. Her bushy hair flicked softly on her shoulders from the breeze, her skin grew goose bumps from the slight chill, her nipples also hardening from the cool, and Hermione hugged herself. Normally when she shifted with Remus it was a lot warmer as their combined body heat kept the room relatively warm but now in the open air Hermione had nothing but herself.

Hermione quickly felt a shock run through her veins, her pupils expanded until it appeared to almost cover the entirety of her eye. Nails pushed through skin and over her fingernails forming claws, her back bent over in an arch as her body grew longer. Hair burst through her skin making it feel like it was on fire and covered her body in a slight coat, her teeth grew into sharp razors and a muzzle grew where her mouth normally was, her head changing shape until finally with all that complete, Hermione was no more instead her wolf finally and proudly stood in her place.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione threw her head back and howled up to the moon with pure joy. Her wolf was finally free and she was so excited to finally run around and do as she pleased. Nearby animals who dared to watch the young witch during her change quickly disappeared to avoid being hunted as Hermione took off in a clumsy run, leaping over mounds and snapping her jaws playfully. In a sense her wolf was acting like a pup though it was due to the excitement.

Trees became thicker and taller making the forest seem darker and scarier but the young wolf loved it. She dropped to the ground forcing out a huff and rolled onto her back, tongue falling out of her mouth as she wiggled. After a moment the young wolf grew bored and raced off again going as fast as she could deeper into the woods.  
Hermione giggled at the childish nature but otherwise remained silent. Usually Hermione allowed herself to sleep but as they were in a different environment she decided she wanted to be awake to see what the forest hid away, and to see what she would get up to. Hermione had complete faith in her wolf to not return to Hogwarts and attack the humans. Of course Hermione knew that she'd have no control or say over it should it happen nor would she likely remember due to the guilt her wolf would feel, but it was still to keep an eye out.

As her wolf snuck her nose to the ground as she playfully searched for something to play with, chuffing with amusement when the sound of paws hitting the ground softly in front of her instantly made her wolf tense and her head snapped up, eyes alert and wary. A huge masculine wolf stood there proudly sniffing the air and she bared her teeth in warning. They both snarled at each other and Hermione raised her brow in her mind, was this were serious? Of course she was nervous about encountering another werewolf, but her wolf gave the impression she was okay. Together Hermione and her wolf smelt the wonderful smell and could see and feel its pleasure. Obviously this wolf was trying to entice hers but Hermione tried to encourage her away.

Run, do you really want to bow down to this wolf? Make him work for it

Hermione smirked to herself when her wolf agreed and quickly scrambled away, forgetting grace and just trying to get away as quickly as possible.

They ran as fast as they could, the female pumping her legs hard as she flew through the forest. Of course the wolf recognised her mate but like her human she had no intention of giving up easy. If he wanted her he had to work for it and prove his worth. Her wolf was too busy trying to outrun her mate, not listening for his huffs and snarls, obnoxiously assuming she had something over her mate when she was forced to the ground hard with her mate on her back. The landing was rough as they tumbled a little, her leg aching from where he had bitten her to knock her over and her muzzle ached, her tongue swelling and blood filling her mouth for a moment.

Hermiones eyes grew wide, not expecting this reaction and felt her heart racing, not liking where this was going. Though Hermione knew enough about mates she didn't know everything, but what she did know was that if she accepted her mate, she was effectively married! Her wolf could feel Hermiones sudden distress which made her feel that way too. Of course she wasnt happy to have been caught like that but this was her mate, this was what she wanted!

With Hermiones encouragement the wolf snarled, bucked and attacked her mate as she tried to buck him off but it seemed he had enough as he bit down on her shoulder hard forcing her to yelp in pain and surprise.

Her wolf lied there with wide eyes panting hard trying to be stubborn and strong. He wasnt going to get her, he caught her fine but that didnt mean he was in charge here, she was determined to be the alpha. His bite grew harder and she felt her muscles ache and scream in agony, blood could be smelt from her wound and a small pitiful whine came from her. Her head tilted to the side slowly to show her submission and Hermione felt defeated.

He threw his head back and howled loud and proud and Hermione openly wept to herself with heartbreak while her wolf puffed up a little knowing how pleased her mate was to have her. Drawing herself deeper into her mind Hermione decided to accept her fate and just watched sadly, feeling her wolf shiver in pleasure as he licked her shoulder clean in such a loving mannor. 

When he was satisfied with what he had done he mounted her and Hermione shuddered along with her wolf, two completely different reasons. Hermione felt disgust and horror while her wolf was over the moon and ready to be claimed.

Hermione forced her wolf to black her out for what came next, not wanting to be awake for the mating process or the claiming. This was too much for the bookworm. Never in her life did she imagine ever having this happen. Remus always assured her it was hard to find your mate, that most just had a chosen rather then a destined but it seemed she was the oddity.

With relief Hermione felt her world very quickly fading out, she was happy to see her wolf hide this from her. This wasnt at all a memory she wanted to keep, so she let go with ease and sighed. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Snoring and chirping birds, leaves falling, bugs crawling, all normal sounds coming from the forbidden forest. Well, almost normal. Hermione blinked her eyes open and groaned in pain, her body ached in so many places and she shuddered from the cold. Leaves were in her wild bushy hair, blood coated her shoulder and hip.

Rolling her arms around and cracking her head Hermione yawned and looking around her before her heart burst out of her chest to see a very naked man lying next to her with his face turned away. He too had blood on him though his was on his arms and a bit on his chest but it was clear to see it wasnt his own. Another thing which caught her attention was that it was well any truly a man.

Hermione hissed as she sat up on her knees a little bit to look at him but blushed as she found herself staring at his very large penis.

Coughing and looking away Hermione found herself wondering who the man was, this was very obviously her mate, he smelt wonderful, her wolf was content, so she reached forward and brushed his hair from her face.

Hermione gasped and rushed to a shakey stand, racing off as quickly as her legs would allow to find her clothes to get dressed and head off, leaving behind her mate and someone she knew hated her with a passion.

Severus Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

Lying on the ground just by the edge of the forbidden forest lied Severus Snape, sound asleep and completely bare. He had no idea that the headmistress was standing there looking down at him sadly. It had become normal and routine for the older woman to come out and take him back to his chambers, clean him up and let him sleep it off. It remained that he never knew what he was, Dumbledore had decided it was for the best but she disagreed completely. With a loving touch she brushed his hair to the side and softly pulled the twigs and leaves from it, waving her wand over his body to remove the blood stains she assumed came from an animal he had hunted. Once he was decent enough and had clothes back on him she apparated them back into his chambers, gently lying him on his bed. Once he was tucked in and comfortable Minerva left the room as silently as she could to ensure he didn't wake. It wouldn't do for him to see the woman in his chambers while he was sleeping and vulnerable. As she left the room she glanced at Severus' desk and saw the empty goblet. It was empty sure but she could also tell no one had drunk from it, rather vanished the contents. Her eye twitched with frustration and took in a deep breath to calm herself. It was too late for her to do anything about it now, but she would need to reprimand Hermione for it later.

Severus woke to the sound of his door closing and he blinked sleepily. He wasnt sure who had been in his office but he didn't appreciate being woken up. Huffing and grumbling to himself he stood up and scratched his chest, stumbling a little as he reached across his bedside table for his wand. Once that was safely in his possession he left his Chambers to go to his office. Stopping as he approached his door his heart skipped a beat. Whoever had taken the potion would have been by the night before! He could figure out who it was! Smirking darkly to himself Severus quickly strode into his classroom/office area and drew his wand. Already he could tell something wasn't right but he wasnt sure what.

Drawing his wand and whispering to himself quietly Severus realised why something felt that way. All his wards were removed. Ever single one of them. And another thing was that he couldn't even identity the person responsible! Pinching his nose and closing his eyes Severus breathed deeply to calm himself, he shivered with pleasure as his classroom smelt so wonderful that he felt happier, brighter, relaxed. This wasnt something he was used to and somehow, he felt completely content and.. Satisfied?

His growing confusion was baffling, the new developments within himself threw him off and he truly didn't like not knowing. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his journal, writing the date and his recent discovery, how he felt different but couldn't place it. Headaches gone, irritated skin gone, irriated feelings in general gone. Whatever had been wrong with him was well and truly gone and for that he was thankful. Severus leant back in his chair and folded his arms in his lap as he mulled over every discovery he made that morning. The only useful thing he knew of was the magical signiture of whoever came for the potion, but it seemed like he had to fight to obtain the information which was curious. He recognised it, there was something familiar and comforting about it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As hard as he tried he couldnt place how he recognised it, who was the cause of it, but his mind forced him to see him biting on a wolfs shoulder? That didn't sound right. Perhaps he'd dreamt of a wolf last night and he was remembering it? No that didnt seem right either. Snapping his book closed and putting it back into the draw at his desk he sealed it shut and locked it with a spell of his own making. He didn't want anyone to get their hands on it or see that the older man was losing his mind.

As Severus pondered and grumbled to himself his stomach growled and he realised his need for breakfast. Usually he would just spend his mornings hiding from students and coworkers but today he felt the need to go to the great hall, like he needed some kind of assurance for something. This behaviour was most peculiar but he didn't do anything to try and brush it off. Perhaps it was best to see where this information led him. His gut had never led him astray before so why would it now? With that in mind Severus dramatically swept from his classroom as if he had an audience and set off for the great hall.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Most of the student population sat at their designated tables within thr great hall for breakfast, eating and chatting with their friends like they did every morning, completely oblivious to the shocked and shaken Hermione Granger who sat without touching any of the food on her plate or looking away from the goblet she was blankly staring at. No one noticed at all nor could they see the emotional distress Hermione was suffering from. It felt like her life was now over, she was mated to her potions professor, now subjected to a life with the grumpy man and feeling as if though everything had violently been taken from her. Her wolf was whimpering quietly to herself as she felt the hurt Hermione felt, she was sympathetic to her for she knew she felt as if she had lost her freedom, but other then that her wolf was over the moon with love and joy at having her mate.

One of the sixth year Gryffindors sat beside her and glanced at her, smiling gently before returning to her own plate of bacon and eggs. Though Hermione noticed the kind gesture she couldn't bring herself to smile back, not even sparing a grimace. Breathing in shakily Hermione felt her wolf perk up, tail wagging and a big toothy grin on her face which made Hermione frown. Severus Snape had entered the room and now all she wanted to do was lie at his feet and beg for his attention. Something of which Hermione would NEVER do. Admitting defeat Hermione pushed her plate away and stood up to head to her first class. As she stood she stole a glance to the teachers table and found herself looking directly at the potions master who actually seemed to be staring right back. Hermione turned pink as immediately she thought of how large his penis was and she fled from the room leaving him behind feeling very very conflicted. What in the world was that? And more importantly, why did he care?


	14. Chapter 14

First class of the day for Hermione was DADA and though the young woman didn't need to take the class she still did, just in case. Usually when Hermione turned up to class she was early and ready to learn but today she wanted to wallow in self pity. Her world felt completely over and she didn't know what to do to save herself. Hermione stared down at the floor glumly and listened to the sound of echoing footsteps coming from behind her, matching the sound to her heart beat and took in a slow breath to keep herself calm.

"Miss Granger, if you could follow me please to my office?" The headmistress requested.

Hermione looked up at the professor and blinked in confusion, what had she done now? The older woman stood there patiently watching Hermione, she was after all her favorite student, and watched as Hermione pulled her bag back over her shoulder. Quickly the two women walked off towards the olders office, taking no time at all to enter the room. Hermione watched as her professor walked behind her desk and sitting comfortably, gesturing for Hermione to do the same. As they both sat Hermione stole a quick glance around the room to look at the portraits on the wall. The twinkling smile of Professor Dumbledore was the first she saw and it made her smile sadly.

"I trust you know why you're here Hermione?"

Hermiones attention returned to the headmistress and she frowned in confusion. "Im sorry professor, I dont" Hermione admitted.

Shock showed on the professors face as she didn't seem to have expected that answer at all.

"You didn't take your potion last night Hermione, after I told you to! That was extremely wrecklace Hermione, you could have attacked someone"

Hermione bit her lip and took in a small breath to try and keep herself relaxed. Her wolf was agitated at her professor, not liking the way she was speaking to Hermione, and began to pace.

"I've already explained that I wouldn't be professor. I have a wonderful relationship with my wolf, I may not have been in control but my wolf and I know each other well enough that I know she wouldn't have attacked anyone. Well at least she would have kept away from civilisation. As it is, I believe im not the one you should be having this conversation with. I believe Professor Snape is a werewolf too? From what I could gather he isn't as attuned to his wolf as I am with mine and he hadnt taken a potion last night. "

Both women eyed each other in warily wondering how far both are prepared to go.

" he isnt aware of what he is"

Hermione gaped like a fish with surprise. "Isn't aware?! We mated last night, he assigned himself my soul mate last night and completed the process, he is now affectively my husband and you're telling me he doesn't know?" Hermione screeched.

The professor blanched from her scolding after hearing about the mating and sighed showing her age and how tired she truly was.

"It wasnt my decision to make" Minerva told her quietly.

Hermione bristled and glanced up to the portrait of Dumbledore who's eyes twinkled at Hermione. Her eyes narrowed at him and his smile softened as if he was trying to tell her something.

"Forgive me professor but are you the headmaster or not? I believe it should be the headmasters decision on who gets told what not from a dead man in a painting. As it is, you are now responsible should a student get harmed." Hermione hissed.

Never before had anyone dared to talk to the professor in this way, not if they valued their lives. But this was one of the many reasons why she loved Hermione, a true Gryffindor.

"he needs to know by the next full moon professor. Im happy to help him if he needs it, after all we are mates. But if you dont tell him then I will. And i won't neglect to mention how you both kept it from him out of fear".

The headmistress and Hermione glared at each other somewhat. While the professor admired Hermiones courage that didn't mean she appreciated being reprimanded by one of her students.

With a nod towards her student, Hermione stood as she saw this as affectively being dismissed so she quickly left the room as there was just too much building tension within the room. Once Hermione was gone and the door was sealed shut Minerva sat back in her seat and groaned, rubbing her eyes. Hermione was right of course. The war was long over, Albus was dead, there was no real reason for her to keep it from him any longer.

"Im sorry Albus but she's right. I have to tell him, even if you dont want me to.. I am the headmistress now, its up to me to decide"

Albus smiled gently down at the woman in front of him and chuckled making her frown. "I was hoping this would be the push you needed to see that" He admitted.

Silently Minerva fumed in frustration but ultimately it did no good to curse a painting. Stealing herself Minerva set to work on how best to let him know that he was indeed a werewolf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus was pacing his classroom feeling so angry and frustrated for no reason at all. He couldn't place why he felt that way and it was driving him up the wall. The entire class sat in silence reading as it was very clear that he was in a bad mood. Severus knew he often got irritated but usually there was always a reason but for that very moment he didn't have one. Hastily he strode to his desk and sat down, pulling out his journal and wrote his new development. He needed to sit down and review it all because he was certain he should have enough information by now it just needed to be put together. He flicked through the pages and wrote down all the dates on a seperate page while he went through all the symptoms he'd endured over time.

Eventually the bell went and his students scurried out of the classroom before they could be given homework but Severus truly didn't care. He could feel the answer on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't get it. Grumbling and huffing Severus began to pace as he thought it all over. He hoped for the answer soon because he wasnt a patient man at all.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since the full moon, two weeks since Hermione and Severus mated, two weeks since their lives changed once again. Severus could feel a difference in himself, he now kept a full journal of all his changes and he was begining to feel a little scared. To him it almost seemed like there was another person in his head, constantly seeking someone out, putting in comments over his every day life. It was bad enough he had to serve two masters previously, now he had another?

Severus was walking up and down the rows in his classroom, peering over the shoulders of students as they brewed in silence. This had to be one particular moment the voice was in his head and he felt like bashing his head against the wall. For some reason, one awful revolting reason, the voice was constantly pushing him to go to Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and much to his revoltion it seems to want nothing more then to slam her up against a wall, lift her skirt, slam into her hard and fuck her into oblivion. Severus hated this, this was something he'd been suffering and enduring for weeks now but as he was the master of his own body and of self control, he did nothing about it, heck he didnt even let it show.

Hermione was having similar problems. Her wolf was begging for Hermione to take action and seduce her mate, showing the most lewd images of what he should do with her body. Unlike Severus though Hermione was not a master of her body or self control and was constantly walking around feeling wet, ready to go and giving him very seductive looks without even knowing it.

Severus continued his task of checking his students when he finally approached Hermione. He honestly wanted to avoid it knowing how he felt but knew he couldn't just ignore her no matter how much he may have wanted to.

"Miss Granger" Severus grumbled.

Hermione let out her breath slowly and softly, her nipples hard and showing through her bra and shirt. She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes which had to have been the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He stepped up behind her so close they were touching, she could feel how hard he was and in turn he could feel her shake against him though he assumed she was shaking from fear.

As he looked over her shoulder he huffed to himself not at all impressed how once again she had successfully brewed another one of his challenging potions.

"Miss Granger, did you dice the newt eyes into quarters like the instructions had requested or did you just blindly cut and throw it in? Ten points from Gryffindor for not following instructions correctly" Severus hissed.

Honestly he felt terrible, he knew she'd done the potion correctly, it was easy to tell that he had, but he didnt like how he felt towards her, how badly he wanted her. Hermione and Severus looked at each other for a moment and he could for the smallest of moments see the hurt and devistation on her face before a mask or indifference replaced it and it made him feel even worse.  
The voice within his head was basically throwing a hissy fit and wailing in dispair and it was making him feel so uncomfortable and miserable.

"Bring your samples up to my desk for marking, correctly labeled, then clean your desks and leave" Severus instructed the class.

Hermione gathered her things neatly and threw threm into her bag as she faught her tears. Her wolf was sobbing from being humiliated snd spoken like that by her mate and for once Hermione couldn't and wouldn't stop and hide behind it, she let the wolf have her moment and allowed Severus to see it.   
Once she was packed Hermione slowly brought over her sample to the professor. Everyone had left the room by now so it was only the two of them. Severus and Hermione looked at each other and he couldn't help but feel himself soften at the misery he saw in her eyes.

"I will grade you now" Severus told her quietly.

Hermione bit her lip and felt herself shudder, was he going to fail her? It had to be the worst day in her life, which was saying something.

"Outstanding" Severus told her quietly.

Hermione was so surprised, he hadnt even looked at her potion when he gave her that grade, they'd maintained eye contact the entire time. Her heart picked up speed a little and she felt her eyes flash as her wolf fought for temporary control.

"Thank you Severus" Hermione told him gently.

Severus nodded back, he'd seen the flash in her eyes and it had quietened the voice in his head. Not only that but her soft voice thanking him made him feel so happy, euphoric. Hermione left the classroom with her wolf now beaming with joy and Hermione feeling pleased and relieved that she wasnt failed for no reason at all.

Severus looled dowm at the samples om his desk then sat down with a thump. Without another thought he pulled out his journal and began to write what he had found. The voice in his head was curious, he could feel it, like someone was looking over his shoulder and helping him study which he absolutely hated.

Severus slowly began to review his information and felt his head begin to ache but continued on. He was starting to feel like maybe he didnt want to know, whatever it was, he realised he was no longer entirely wizard, he was now some kind of creature, maybe a vampire? No he didnt desire blood. A werewolf? No that couldn't be right, he'd surely remember being bitten.

Hermione was in her next class when her wolf started to pace in discomfort. This was strange, nothing she'd ever experienced before. Her wolf flicked her tail over and over again, huffing loudly and prowling. Her stomach ached suddenly in a way that was so painful she felt she might faint. As suddenly as it appeared it disappeared and replaced it with the need to see Severus. Hermione began to panic, her wolf was taking more control then normal and she found herself standing and leaving the class much to the shock of her classmates and professor. Hermione bit her lip, sweat starting to form on her face and she felt her clit begin to pulse with need. Resting against the wall and fighting her wolf Hermione pulled out her wand from her robes and summoned her patronus sending it off for the headmistress and Remus feeling terrified and so damn horny.

Slowly Hermione sank to the floor and rested her head back against the wall as she breathed hard and fast. Her body was aching with the need to be touched and all she wanted was Severus.

Minerva skidded around the corner with her wand drawn chasing after Hermiones patronus when she stopped short at the sight of Hermione. Hermione weakly looked at the older woman. Minerva stood there then slowly sank to her knees and looked her over. Hermiones eyes were perminantly golden as her wolf was trying to break free and she shook her head.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" Minerva asked gently.

Hermione shook her head and hissed, "my wolf wants Severus... She's fighting me to get to him" 

Minerva looked at her shocked for a moment then stood up. Gently she pulled Hermione up and began the slow process of taking her to the hospital wing.

"come on dear" Minera told her gently.


	16. Chapter 16

Remus was sitting in his office staring out the window blankly, his mind off on another planet entirely. It was a slow day at work today and he honestly just wanted to go home, crawl in to bed, eat some chocolate and go to sleep. His days had been getting longer and longer at work and he felt the dire need to go on a holiday. Perhaps he could take a trip to Canada with Tonks, she'd been mentioning how much she'd love to go there for a trip, dropping her 'subtle' hints about it. Maybe he should make it happen.

Smiling to himself Remus quickly summoned the paperwork to apply for time off and began the task of filling it in. He could already imagine Tonks' face when he surprised her. He wondered briefly if he should apply for her too and not let her know. That would really throw her off. Remus chuckled to himself and started to fill one out for her too, knowing he was going to get very lucky these holidays. Maybe he should really mess with her and when she asks say they're going to New York or something. Remus loved this idea.

Quickly Remus scribbled through the forms when Hermiones patronus sped into the room, a large wolf snarling and pacing.

"Remus, help me. Please" Hermione groaned in pain.

Remus stood up quickly causing his chair to topple back. Throwing on his cloak he left his office in a mad rush to get to his pup.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione was lying in a bed in the hospital wing being fussed over by Minerva and Poppy, no longer was the youngest witch groaning in pain but sweat still covered her face and her stomach was still making her wish for death. Her eyes shone a bright amber color now, her wolf at the forefront of her mind giving Hermione hell as she wanted to be with her mate. It wasnt normal for wolves to be seperated like this for this long and she was done.

Remus pushed the doors of the hospital wing open and ran over to Hermione in worry, he saw her eyes and frowned before glancing at the professor and mediwitch.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"I need my mate" Hermione groaned with teeth clenched.

Remus stood up straight for a moment, his eyes flashing in color too as his wolf recognised that his pup was going to be leaving his pack. "Who is it? Can we bring your mate here?"

"he's a werewolf too Remus but... He doesnt know it" Minerva told him quietly.

Remus spun around and looked at her shocked, "What do you mean he doesn't know?" Remus frowned.

"Albus made us keep it from him, it happened before the war Remus and it wasnt my place to say anything until now" Minerva admitted.

Hermione held his hand and squeezed it drawing his attention back to her. "Remus, at the full moon our wolves mated. Neither of us took the potion, but he doesnt know what happenes"

Remus growled now and glared at Minerva who shrunk back a little. Normally he was gentle and calm but when it came to his family, his pup, he was an entirely different man.

"Minerva, bring him here"

Minerva looked at them both, seeing the misery in Hermiones face and nodded. Raising her wand she cast her patronus and a cat burst from her wand tip then gracefully ran off to chase after Severus. Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head back on the pillow. He was going to know which made her and her wolf happy but this wasnt how she wanted him to find out. His entire life had been him following orders, she had hoped he'd fall for her on his own without people pushing him to her. Still, at least they'd be together and hopefully happy.

Remus was gently brushing her hair from her sweat soaked face and cooing to her gently while Hermione rested her head on his hand. Minerva stood to the side watching and waiting knowing she was likely to have three volitile werewolves in the hospital wing meanwhile Poppy was bustling about making sure she had the potions necessary if needed.

Severus walked into the room and looked around cautiously. The first thing he noticed was Hermione who looked awful and sick but the next was Remus holding her hand in such a loving way. His eyes flashed and he felt the need to rip Remus apart grow out of no where. Really he couldnt understand the need to kill him over such a small gesture over someone he didn't care for but another part of him was tearing around ready to commit murder.  
Remus looked up to see the murderous look on Severus' face and growled low in his throat warningly. He might be her mate but this was his pup.  
Hermione looked between the two, but as Severus had entered the room she already feel so much better. Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at him gently while Severus snarled at her smile towards her father, showing how jealous he was.

"you called for me headmistress?"

Minerva sighed and nodded glancing at Hermione then back to Severus who followed her gaze curiously. He honestly had no idea why he was here but he had a sinking suspicion he wasnt going to like it.

"Sit with us Severus, we need to talk"

Minerva transfigured a screen divider into a chair which he slowly sat in as he observed them carefully.

"as you know Severus I had asked you to brew the wolfsbane potion. The potion was for Hermione however she does not need it. Through much determination she is able to coexist with her wolf comfortably and so every full moon her wolf allows Hermione to keep her mind should she wish to. Last full moon Hermione encounted another werewolf in the forbidden forest and.. Well to put it simply they are mates, they mated and sealed their bond that night... Hermione is currently suffering because we have forced her to withhold the information to her mate as originally Albus requested her mate wasnt to be aware of what happened but now it seems we need to reverse Albus' decision. By him not knowing her wolf is trying to break free to be with him"

Severus listened carefully showing nothing, his usual mask in place without him really knowing. As Minerva talked the more and more h began to worry. But at the same time, it was also beginning to make sense. The missing time, all the symptoms he had been experiencing. He had already suspected he wasnt entirely human but to have it confirmed like this made him both relieved and angry. How long had everyone known?

Severus looked over at Hermione who was still pale but no longer looking like she was about to kick the bucket and sighed softly to himself. She didnt deserve this, neither did he but it wasnt fair to make her suffer because it didnt fit in with Albus' great master plans. Nodding in resolve Severus stood up again and walked over to Hermione on the opposite side to Remus who happened to be watching him like a hawk. Hermione and Severus looked at each other longingly which began to make the others uncomfortable.

"What happens now?" Severus quietly asked

Hermione closed her eyes in content to finally have him like this and Severus smiled to himself knowing he was the reason behind her happiness.

"I think you need to find a way to coexist together. I can arrange for Hermione to move to your chambers if you're comfortable Severus, or I can give her a room next to your own" Minerva suggested.

Remus' eyes bugged out of his head at the thought of them sharing a room but otherwise said nothing. Severus smirked at Remus in a way to taunt him and Remus' eyes flashed again.

"I'm willing to share if Hermione is"

Hermione opened her eyes to look at Severus, "I think that would be best. It will keep my wolf calmer having you close"

Severus bowed his head slightly in acceptance and Minerva pulled her cloak around her tight. "If a student is to ask I believe the truth would be best to help avoid any accidents" Minerva suggested.  
Once again everyone nodded and Minerva left the room leaving Hermione, Remus, Severus and Poppy.

"Once your rooms are prepared I recommend Hermione go back with you Severus. For her to heal properly she will need to stay with you. I think she should be fine by tonight" Poppy told them. With a soft smile to Hermione Poppy left the room leaving two alpha males and a sleepy female.

"thank you for being here Remus, I was scared" Hermione admitted.

Severus glared at him darkly, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll always be here for you pup no matter what" Hermione smiled up at him then looked back to Severus.

"I should let you be. Owl me in the morning Hermione and let me know how you're feeling"

Hermione and Remus shared a hug which made Severus shift uncomfortably then he too left the hospital wing. Severus sat behind Hermione again and took in a deep calming breath. His world had completely changed and all he wanted was a cup of tea.

Hermione watched him then lowered her eyes, "im sorry this is happening to you Severus"

Severus looked at her then shrugged, "I already suspected something was different. Im just sorry you had to go through this alone"

Hermione smiled and held his hand much to his surprise, "Im not alone Severus, I have you"

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. "thats so cheesy"

Hermione giggled quietly and her eyes slowly became brown once more. Severus smiled as he memorised the color, happy to have such beautiful eyes looking at him so lovingly.


	17. Chapter 17

Windows with clear blue skies, lush green trees swayed gently in the breeze, birds flying by singing amongst themselves. It was beautiful and that was just the view from her window in the dungeon. Despite being underground Hermiones room had enchanted windows which either had the option to copy the current weather or to match the occupants mood. Hermiones room connected to Severus' and from what she could tell their rooms were the same, same furniture, same colors. Hermione sat on her queen sized bed and ran her hands over the covers gently, no longer would she have a four poster bed, now she had a bed that was similar to the one she had at home. Honestly Hermione loved her room and she couldn't be more grateful that Severus was willing to share his private space with her.

Knocking at her bedroom door brought Hermione from her daydreaming from how wonderful her room was and her brown eyes met Severus' dark black pools which seemed to draw in her soul.

"Pardon me for the intrusion Miss Granger but I wanted to let you know that you are required to stay in here this evening and the elves will bring you dinner. I will also be staying behind also if you would like to join me"

Hermione couldnt believe her potions professor was asking her if she wanted to join him for dinner. Inside her wolf was wagging her tail in excitement and was yipping happily at the thought of sharing a meal with her mate. Though due to how long it was taking Hermione to answer Severus quickly began to babble.

"Forgive me for my forwardness Miss Granger, I will ask them to bring your food to you"

Hermione quickly jumped from her bed and shook her head frantically at her professor, "Im sorry Severus, I didnt mean to not answer you, you just caught me by surprise. If you're agreeable I'd love to have dinner with you".

Severus stopped and looked at her, a gentle blush on his cheeks which made her wolf feel the need to smooch and snuggle. Severus nodded and bowed a little at Hermione then all but ran from the room leaving a smiling Hermione alone. Once her door closed Hermione flopped back on to her bed and looked out the window once more.

Severus paced by his bookcase scowling to himself in pure frustration. He couldn't believe he actually asked Hermione Granger to join him for dinner, he was so disgusted with himself. Not only had he embarrassed himself in front of her but he saw her laughing at him, mocking him to his face. Severus was horrified by what happened but somehow he was also completely over the moon with joy. Well no he wasnt, his wolf was. Inside his mind he could feel his wolf strutting about like a peacock for winning the beauty prize and it was horrid. He truly wished he wasn't stuck with her but even he had to admit it could be worse, there were worse people to be stuck with. Thankfully he no longer harboured feelings for Lily Potter, he was open to love again but he always assumed he'd never love as hard as he had with her. But from what he remembered reading about werewolves, your soulmate would be the most epic love there is, understandably.

Hermione quietly stepped in to the room behind Severus and watched as he paced. Her wolf was slightly irritated due to how he was feeling and Hermione knew the only way to appease her wolf was to go check on him.

"Severus, are you ok?" Hermione asked gently.

Severus stopped pacing and looked straight at the young werewolf, the scowl sitting firmly on his face still.

"Its none of your business how I am Miss Granger but if you must know then no I am not alright. My world has turned upside down, im forced to share my life with you despite what life I may have wanted for myself and you are openly mocking me."

Hermione shuddered due to the coldness of his voice and bit her lip. Her insides were squirming with discomfort, her wolf growling and Hermione wasn't really sure how to fix things.

" I'm sorry for burdening you like this Severus but you arent alone in this. This is affecting me too. And I havent once mocked you"

Severus rolled his eyes at Hermione then wandered off to the dining room, sitting down with a huff waiting for his meal to appear. Hermione slowly followed and remained cautious, not wanting to upset her werewolf mate.

Once the pair were sitting across from one another a small buffet of food appeared before them, assentially offering everything they would have been offered should they have gone to the great hall.

"How is your wolf?" Hermione curiously asked.

Severus looked up at Hermione showing his frustration at being interrupted during his dinner then looked back down to his plate.

"I don't know" Severus growled.

Hermione tilted her head a little, her eyes flashing golden then back to the brown. "Have you spoken with him before?"

"why would I?"

The wolf within Hermione growled not liking the way Severus was speaking about himself and even Hermione had to agree.

"He is part of you now, he is you just in another form. For you to live happily you will need to befriend your wolf, I speak with my wolf every day, I shift with ease now and I honestly enjoy my alternate being"

Severus stabbed a potato moodily and grumbled under his breath, not at all wanting to listen to Hermione at all.

"I dont need you to give me life advice Miss Granger so keep your opinions to yourself"

Hermione huffed again and stared down at her empty plate, her wolf was begging to be free to teach him a lesson but Hermione knew how things would end if she did, with Hermione on the floor with him on top forcing her to submit to him.

Seeing Hermiones change Severus watched her discreetly, he could see her eyes shifting colors, he could practically smell the defiance coming off her and inside he was fluffing up, he wanted her to defy him, it pleased him to see her fight back against him.

"Thats right Miss Granger. Despite what you might think, I dont want nor need your help. Not everyone is like Longbottom who desperately needs your help to survive"

Severus wasnt sure why he was taunting Hermione but seeing her face flush, her fists clenching, it felt so good. Meanwhile Hermione was fighting against her wolf who desperately wanted to teach her mate a lesson. Her eyes were constantly shining bright and golden.

Severus stood up and leered over her now with a smug smile on his face. "pathetic. Little miss know it all can't handle being put in her place hmm?"

As Severus spoke Hermione felt her restraint snap and her wolf came to the forefront of her mind. Her wolf was snarling and teeth bared. Leaping over the dining table Hermione grabbed the front of his robes sending them both to the ground hard. Both grunted from the impact and Hermione tried to claw at his face.

Severus' black eyes instantly turned golden, his wolf taking control with ease as the due began to roll and tumble around the floor, one trying to attack and one defending. Finally however Severus' wolf grew tired of his fiesty wolfs antics and pinned her to the ground, kneeling above her with one arm resting over her throat to choke her. Hermione huffed and wiggled trying to break free and he pushed down harder. Struggling and losing her fight Hermione tilted her head to the side, her face turning red from lack of air and her bottom lip wobbled from being bested by her alpha. Severus smiled happily and put his face to her neck, breathing in her wonderful smell then licked along her neck near where he bit her, forcing a shudder from her.

Slowly Hermione felt air push through her lungs as Severus stopped choking her and relaxed on top of her, the weight felt so comfortable to her and she continued to bare her neck to him, not only showing her submission but also her compliance.

Severus groaned and moved a little, grinding against her showing how pleased he was with his mate.

"Thats right mate, you belong to me"

Hermione shivered, coming back and taking control. It was clear he still wasnt but Hermione knew she could take care from now on despite the protests from her wolf.

"yes alpha, I belong to you"


	18. Chapter 18

Inside the room within Hermione and Severus' personal chambers the two beings stayed tangled up within each other, Severus being the dominant in the situation with Hermione submitting to him in however way he pleased. The smell of desire was thick in the air, radiating off the older male as he was still being controlled by his wolf while Hermione was trying to keep her wolf calm instead of egging him on, knowing full well that he wouldn't at all be pleased to see her take advantage of him like that.

Hermione kept her neck bared to him and felt the ache from straining so much while he had his nose buried by it, breathing deeply and enjoying how wonderful she smelt to him. Her eyes closed as she continued to fight her wolf while he pushed down onto her more, grinding against her and growling happily.

"Alpha" Hermione whispered

"Mmmm?"

Severus too had his eyes closed, too busy smelling his mate and thrusting against her lazily. "What do you need little wolf?"

Hermione took in a shakey breath, tears gently dripping down her cheeks from how desperately she faught her wolf to keep control.

"This isn't what Severus would want, its not what you want... Forcing yourself on me will only hurt the both of us" Hermione told him gently.

Severus snarled and pulled back to look at her face seeing the tears dripping off her cheeks into her hair and frowned.

"Why do you cry little wolf"

Hermione smiled weakly, her lip wobbling a little. "My wolf wants you to take me Alpha but I won't let her out... I don't want to upset you Severus, I don't want to force you to do something I know you would regret"

Severus, or rather Alpha hummed in agreement then put his face back into her neck, licking and nibbling at her skin softly.

"He has denied me too long little wolf. Its time I took control. I want you round with my pups little wolf, I want to see you beg for me"

Hermiones heart skipt a beat and as much as she'd loath to admit it, it sounded so good and enticing.

"Alpha please, let Severus come back. You will have your chance again. He already struggles to let you out, dont give him reason to never let you out again" Hermione reasoned.

Alpha slowly pulled away and looked at his little wolf again, his expression sad. "for you little wolf I will... But promise to let me out again"

Hermione cupped his cheek, her eyes flashing as her wolf pushed harder to break free and she nodded. "Anything for you Alpha, anything".

Alpha lied there looking into Hermiones eyes, they looked at each other with such love and slowly his eyes turned black once more leaving a confused and horrified Severus lying on top of Hermione. Quickly and with no grace at all Severus stood up and slammed himself against the wall looking at her in alarm like she was a dangerous being, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Without warning Severus left the room into his bedroom and slammed his door shut leaving Hermione lying on the floor breathing hard. Even without hearing him Hermione could feel the magic in the air stir as he placed numerous wards around his door to keep her out and Hermione sighed in defeat. Inside Hermiones wolf was wailing and throwing a full blown temper tantrum at being denied her right to her mate but Hermione ignored her. Slowly and shakily Hermione stood up and saw the mess they'd left behind. In silence Hermione began the task of cleaning up and putting everything away, prefering to use her hands rather then magic as it helped mellow her out and sort through how she felt. It was no secret that Hermione and Severus had never gotten along before, he was her professor and made it his mission to make her and her friends life hell, but had there always been something there hiding all this time? Behind the teasing and taunting? Or had their mother moon simply mixed up with their pairing and unfortunately it couldn't be undone.

Once the room was clean Hermione wandered back to her room and lied back down on her bed not knowing what to do about the situation she just found herself in. It was times like this when she truly wanted Remus. Cuddling her pillow to her chest Hermione once again felt sorry for herself and waited hoping that the answers would just come to her.

Severus was pacing in his room his wand waving madly, smashing anything and everything. Screaming curses, licking furniture, throwing a temper tantrum to match a toddler. How could he have let this happen? He was a master of self control and there he was letting some disgusting mutt control his body and humping the chit. Severus shuddered dramatically showing false revoltion and ran his fingers through his hair. Not only that but he had a rather large problem in between his legs which had no intention of going down. It seemed his wolf was rather smug at the moment for being the cause of his discomfort and he scowled. Never would he allow this 'alpha' to be free again no matter what Hermione promised and he was determined to make sure of it.

Once he had calmed down Severus waved his wand one last time, fixing his room and sat down on the end of his bed feeling miserable. He didn't want this he just wanted to live his life his own way. He could feel the displeasure now coming from his wolf, he knew what he was trying to suggest but he didnt care. Having a wolf was a burden and he was determined to get rid of it. Hermione too. Originally he decided to just roll with it but after that encounter he changed his mind. Never would he give in to his urgers towards her, no matter how beautiful she was or how...alluring he found her now. Even with those beautiful eyes that seemed to see into his very soul or how, when she took shakey breaths she would bite her lip a little which made him feel unpleasant things or even how she had a nervous habbit of playing with her fingers and how he longed to just hold her hand and kiss her finger tips. No, he would not give in, he saw nothing but disgust in Hermione, not the tiniest bit of love or lust, none at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Sun shining bright, clear blue sky, gentle breeze and a happy atmosphere greeted the students of Hogwarts, most of the students enjoying the sun by the lake watching the giant squid as it swam around 'playing fetch' with a few of the children and a fanged frizzbe. Hermione wasn't one of the few and as per usual found herself withdrawn into her personal chambers to study in silence hoping to get some much needed reading done. It had been a full week since Hermione and Severus had spoken to one another, a total of 6 days since he last acknowledged her existance and a total of two days and three hours since they were within close proximity of one another. It seemed Severus Snape was doing everything within his power to avoid her, everything from leaving and arriving in his Chambers and shared living space when he was sure to not bump in to her, avoiding the Great Hall to avoid being in the same room during meals, even as far as avoiding her in his classroom as if she simply didnt exist. That was the closest he'd ever gotten to her however. To say that Hermione was officially over his desire to stay away from her was an understatement. Thankfully her wolf wasnt going mad with rage to get to him due to being surrounded by his scent and belongings to help dull her desire but it seemed her wolf was also cranky with him too.   
Hermione however stayed silently inside and read her books, studying hard knowing that she could outwait him too.   
Just as he was aware of her daily routine to ensure he never encounted her, she knew his too and knew that he expected her to be at the library so he could return to his chambers to enjoy some solitude before going off to perform his rounds. Sure enough as she expected Hermione heard the nearly silent steps heading from the hall towards their living room and Hermione felt herself want to smirk knowing he was likely to throw a fit. Severus however remained completely oblivious and rolled up his sleeves, undoing the buttons on his coat and toeing off his shoes as he walked leaving a messy trail behind him.   
Severus swept around the room, tossing his coat on one sofa chair, heading straight for his kitchenette to get a drink when he quickly stopped in his tracks, spinning around and pointing his wand towards Hermione in alarm. Hermione didnt look up from her spot and continued reading as if she hadnt known he was there while he stood there silently fuming and calming his racing heart and sooking wolf.

"Are you still avoiding me Severus?" Hermione eventually asked.

Severus snarled and raised his wand higher feeling more aggressive then before and huffed.

"Must you always be in my business you insufferable little chit"

Hermione scoffed and finally looked up at him with a hard look on her face, one that actually made him faulter.

"Today Severus, I thought we should let Alpha and Little Wolf out for a bit. Let them bond some."

Severus actually laughed at Hermione in amusement like she was the funniest being alive while she watched him very seriously. It barely took him any time at all to realise that she was being completely serious and the smile slid off his face, " No". Severus dead panned.

Hermione couldnt help but roll her eyes at his dramatic nature and stood up, discarding her study material and walked towards her mate while he stood watching her warily, his wand growing lax in his hand and his arm drooping a little.

"I promised Alpha we would let him out every now and then. Besides, you need to learn to live in harmony with your wolf or else he will grow tempermental and take complete control one day - you'll find that he will rarely let you out instead".

His dark eyes narrowed into slits showing her just how unimpressed he was before finally he rolled his eyes and sighed. Inside he could feel happiness and joy, which he assumed belonged to the blasted wolf, knowing that finally it was going to be free but Severus felt the complete opposite.

Sighing in defeat Severus once again relented, he knew he had no choice and it was best to get it over and done with rather then drag it out. And he also knew how determined Hermione could be when she set her mind to something. After watching her boss her peers around like a mad woman Severus very quickly fell in to line as to avoid too much of her nagging.

Hermione beamed happily and instantly her eyes shifted in color causing Severus to flinch, however she ignored his reaction completely.

"First, you and Alpha need to relax, allow him to take control of your mind meanwhile Alpha needs to gently and slowly push his way to the forefront of your mind as rushing will make things worse and more painful. It will be uncomfortable at first when you begin to let him take control because its your bodies natural reaction for you to keep control over your own mind, but you cant push him out which also means temporarily stop occluding. Just enough for him to pass through then put it back up. Once you've practiced enough you'll both be able to transition quickly and pain free" Hermione smiled.

Severus' face showed complete disinterest but internally he had to admit he was soaking up the information. He felt alpha sitting and waiting obediently, almost as if he could see him looking at him expectantly. Severus began to lower his shields slowly and gently to allow him through but the tiniest of movement from Alpha caused them to snap back in to place again. Taking in a deep breath Severus tried again, this time when Alpha pushed Severus grunted as he faught the desire to block him out and continued to allow him through, feeling himself take a step back within his own mind.

It was a rather strange feeling being able to see everything, feel, taste, touch, but not being in control over his own actions. Severus was feeling cautious and wary still as he watched Alphas movements. He looked over to his mate to see her eyes shining and golden in color letting him know his little wolf was in control of her human.

"Alpha"

Alpha growled low in his throat, swiftly standing up and stalking over to his mate. Little Wolf shivered in excitement, wanting to run so she could be chased, but wisely stayed in her seat.

"Be careful my love. Act too rash and your human will take control again" she reminded him gently.

Alpha grunted in frustration as he stood before his mate then dropped to his knees. He was now lower then his mate which wasnt something an alpha ever did, to do so showed his respect and love for his mate, then rested his head on her chest breathing deeply and in complete content.

"I missed you little wolf"

Humming gently Little Wolf ran her fingers through his hair and sighed sweetly. It felt so wonderful to be with him once more, she missed him terribly.

"Perhaps we can convince our humans to allow us to bond a few times a week?" she suggested.

Alpha looked up at his mate and smiled, the expression was strange and seemed to hurt his face from actually using those particular muscles but both Hermione and Little Wolf easily agreed that he had the most beautiful smile they'd ever seen.

Gently she reached her hand out and rested it on his cheek rubbing her thumb gently against him and bit her lip. "I can not wait for the next moon... Do you think.... Do you think your human would allow for you to grant me pups?"

Hermione jerked and began to fight for control abruptly, not at all expecting this line of questioning and felt herself begin to feel nervous. Severus was faring the same and wanted to vomit. He had no desire to have children, and now he felt he was about to be pushed into it. Quickly he slammed himself back in control and pushed himself away from the wolf in front of him and hissed.

"Id never do such a disgusting thing"

Little Wolf looked at him alarmed and hurt before quickly turning to a look of pure rage.

"be careful what you say next human. You might be my mate but I have the power to sever the bond between us. The moment I do I guarantee your wolf will make you suffer and beg for death. I didnt accept you as my mate for you to continually hurt us" She hissed back.

Severus huffed and shuddered before once again quickly running from the room leaving the woman and her wolf to themselves feeling very alone and very emotionally distraught.


	20. Chapter 20

One week had passed since Alpha and little wolf spoke and because of Hermiones silly wolf's actions Hermione and Severus' relationship had taken several steps back. Once again he went back to ignoring her very existence, refusing to acknowledge his wolf counterpart. Not only this but he went back to treating Hermione like she was the scum of the earth whenever he was forced to speak with her.

While Hermione knew this was just how he was, it still hurt. Not only was she struggling with the hurt of Severus but Hermione was also furious with her wolf. What in the world was she thinking by asking Severus to give her pups, they were no where near that yet, he had barely accepted the fact that he was mated to her let alone the possibility of having children.

Hermione scoffed to herself as she lied back on the sofa in their shared living room, her eyes shut trying to meditate quietly. Her wolf was sooking and whining after Hermione, feeling properly scolded by her human, but Hermione wasn't ready to let up just yet, because of the wolfs rash actions it may just take months for Severus to come around and allow them to bond again, maybe even speak again.

With a gentle sigh Hermione looked out the window of their room and frowned. She had no idea where he was, as far as she could tell he didn't even sleep in his chambers any more.

Pain was bubbling gently under the surface within her chest and stomach, a familiar feeling since being away from her mate, but this time just that little more intense. If he didn't come back to her soon she'd find herself in the hospital wing with severe stomach ulcers. But it wasn't just Hermione that felt this pain, she was well aware that he no doubt feeling it too. This was the only thing Hermione was actually counting on to have him return to her, it was just a matter of how high his pain threshold was that made her wonder when he'd return.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus was well aware how childish he was behaving by hiding in the room of the requirement on a daily basis. He knew that he'd have to return to her and soon if the pain within his stomach was anything to go by, but one thing everyone was well aware of was that Severus Snape was an extremely stubborn man and had no intentions of going without a fight.

Severus was pacing, one hand holding his stomach, hunched over slightly while the other was behind him. He felt his wolf fighting him quite hard, trying to go to his mate to give her exactly as she asked, he wanted to give her pups. This was partly why he was so determined to keep away. Alpha was desperate, all he wanted to do was mount his mate and rut till she was round and swollen. Severus was very pleased with one aspect just not what came with it. Severus grunted as his pain grew that little more, his usually dark eyes flashing between that to golden then back again.

Let me out foolish human, I want my mate before she decides I'm no longer worthy!

Severus shook his head and huffed, his wolf was being rediculous. Did he really think Severus would just allow something like that to happen? From what he could tell his wolf was meant to be a part of time, just like himself but more animalistic. This wasn't something he'd do at all, never would he have done something like that.

Bullshit, if Lily had once asked this of you you'd have dropped your pants and done it before she'd finished asking

Severus groaned and threw his head back. He didn't want to admit it but his wolf was right. It didn't matter that he no longer loved her like that, the fact was that he was completely correct, his old self would have been all for it. If that's the case then why didn't he do it for Hermione? At least he knew she returned the feelings, well her wolf did rather. Well simply, he didn't want his life to be run by someone else for a change he just wanted to live for himself.

Mate needs us, she's hurting... Please, let me see her! Let us ease her pain

Severus closed his eyes, he had to admit he did want to go back, he was in so much damn pain and he missed the comfort of his own rooms.  
Finally admitting defeat Severus swept from the room and began the long treck back down to his dungeon. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hissing and whimpers were coming from his living room and he automatically knew it was Hermione in pain. Just like that his wolf began to howl in pain too, sobbing knowing his mate was suffering and that he had been the cause of it. Severus sighed to himself softly and closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose. He was so frustrated but unfortunately there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Walking into the room he looked around lazily taking in the room to check for any damage but instead found Hermione lying on the floor in the fetal position, clutching at her stomach in pain. Her hair was an absolute mess, her cheeks were pale and had tear marks on them, she looked slightly sickly.

Females always feel it before we do and the affects are always worse. They feel the separation harder then we do but if they become unfaithful after a claiming then we feel immense pain like what she is currently experiencing

Severus had to admit he had no idea about any of this information but then again he hadn't really tried to find anything out. He knew it was his own fault but he didn't want to care.

"Hermione?" Severus asked dumbly.

Hermione didn't respond, too busy feeling sorry for herself and holding herself in pain.

She will need physical contact to begin healing Severus. Go hold our mate, she needs us!

Rolling his eyes Severus stomped over to her and sat down beside her on the floor he put his hand on her shoulder and huffed. Without warning Alpha roughly pushed through to the forefront of his mind taking control, moving his body to lie down behind her and spoon, wrapping his arm around her waist and tucking her further into him then rested his head over her neck like a wolf would to protect their significant other. Closing his eyes he fell to sleep knowing when he woke up his mate would be fine and Severus would once again be in control to no doubt screw up once more.


	21. Chapter 21

A soft glow covered the living room showing softly the couple on the floor who cuddled up together in a tight embrace with content smiles on their faces. Hermione and Severus were both blissfully unaware of how they were at that moment of time but even if they did, they wouldn't have minded in the slightest as for once they weren't in pain, fighting, hurting or miserable.

Humming in perfect content Hermione stretched like a cat and yawned sleepily, her eyes blinking softly as her eyes slowly took in the room and the fact that she was somehow lying comfortably on the floor despite not remembering how she got there. Another thing which caught her attention was that a rather heavy arm was holding her down, pulling her tight to the body behind her and a head resting over her neck in a rather protective manner. Humming again to herself Hermione glanced up as best she could without moving the other body and saw Severus sleeping soundly. A small smile graced her face as she took note of how peaceful he appeared, the lines on his face, his rather long hooked nose, his small thin lips which weren't held down in a grimace or showing obvious disgust. Stretching her arm around and rolling slightly to watch his face for any signs of waking, Hermione brushed his hair softly from his face and tucking it behind his ear. His nose wrinkled a little from it being tickled by his hair but otherwise didn't react. Hermione smiled to herself and ran her fingers down his cheek and bit her lip as she watched him.

Isn't he beautiful?

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at her wolf feeling somewhat okay with her again now she had some sleep and was no longer in pain. He really was beautiful, in an odd sort of way. It wasn't your typical kind of beauty that most people gaped at like a fish, no this was the silent type that most people didn't notice at a distance, you had to look closely to see this beauty.

"Perhaps a photograph would be better would it not? It is not wise nor wanted to watch my person and scrutinise my unpleasant face Miss Granger. Go bother someone else"

Hermione giggled softly at how grumpy Severus was first thing in the morning. He hadnt even opened his eyes as of yet and clearly she'd mistakenly thought he'd still been sleeping.

"A photograph would be lovely Severus thank you"

Severus growled low in his throat, it was deep and was honestly the sexiest sound ever made which caused her to shiver. He smirked feeling her shudder and pushed his face into her neck and breathing deeply. The action was a little odd but Hermione didn't mind, she just stretched out her neck further, curling her body a little and arching herself, her butt pushing into his groin. His hands stretched out on her hip and his fingers dug into her side hard as he slowly but forcefully thrust against her making them both make a noise in absolute pleasure. Hermiones hand reached around behind her and gripped his hair and tugged making him hiss in pain and once again he thrust against her. A shake breath came from Hermione and her eyes opened to see golden eyes staring back at her lustfully and Hermione frowned withdrawing from him completely.

"As enjoyable as this is.. As much as I love your attention Alpha. At the moment I would rather these moments be with Severus. We're already struggling to find a relationship which works for us and having our wolves take over doesn't help us find the footing we need to continue this relationship. One day I'd love to be intimate with you, I'll let you have your wicked way with me, but for now I need Severus, I want him...".

Alpha lied there watching his mate, his expression was devoid of all emotion. He'd never admit it but he was both proud and disappointed. His mate wasn't afraid to stand up to him, she wanted him, but she wanted the human more, the human who wanted nothing to do with her.

Golden eyes turned black and Hermione and Severus were eye to eye. His grip on her softened a little but otherwise he didn't move as he watched her carefully.

"You want me?" Severus asked confused.

Hermione frowned and nodded, "Of course I do" she admitted in confusion.

Severus shook his head a little and his grip hardened no doubt leaving bruises. He was of two minds, one was to ravish her and make her his, the other wanted to leave and demand she stop trying to make a doll of him. Hermione seemed to understand his inner conflict and stroked his cheek softly with a gentle smile on her face.

Shuffling a little Hermione drew to her knees and pushed him onto his back and smiled sweetly. His eyes remained closed but he was more then aware of everything happening around him. Sitting on his waist Hermione rocked on him and smirked. Her hands began to rise and rub along his chest, unbuttoning his clothes and exposing his chest to her. Her eyes just about popped open with her desire just from how appealing his chest was but she kept it to herself for now. Moving her hands up she rubbed at his shoulders which made him groan happily then moved down to his arms, squeezing and tugging at his muscles. His fingers flexed and bit into her soft hips, making her bite her lip from the slight pain, but he joined her as she rubbed and rocked against him, thrusting up against her hard causing her to lose balance and fall forward.

Severus opened his eyes and cocked his brow as Hermione was nose to nose with him, her eyes wide from shock. He seemed quite pleased with himself and ran his hands up the sides of her body then back down again to squeeze at her bum then up once more, repeating the process over and over.

"Do you find the habit to molest all of the men in your life Miss Granger?"

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes which resulted in earning a hard smack to her bum making her squeak in surprise. Severus laughed at her shock and remained smug as she watched him now feeling very wary.

" Severus how much do you know about werewolves?"

Severus felt himself deflate at her question. Was she serious asking him that now? His cock was hard and begging to be used, to pound into her pussy and she wants to know his knowledge on werewolves? Growling with frustration Hermione smirked now at his response. His lack of answer had told her everything and Hermione lied down more onto his body and began to nuzzle into his neck, nibbling at his skin and licking near his ear.

Severus' cock jumped happily knowing that things were once again progressing in the direction it desired and Hermione slowly peeled herself away and removed the clothing from his body leaving him completely bare. With steady and cautious eyes Severus watched as she examined him, noticing at how thorough she was being, and waited barely breathing.

"Did you know that werewolves mate with only those who are deemed a perfect match not only to them as a wolf but as for their human counterpart as well?"

Hermione ran her fingers down the middle of his chest down towards his legs, completely missing the cock which bobbed as if to say hey don't forget about me.

Lying between his legs the tips of her fingers gently moved over his pelvis and running towards his legs then back up, softly gliding over his cock and balls then back to his legs then up to his bellybutton. She was toying with him, enjoying herself completely but Severus didn't seem to mind this teasing.

"when you asked me before if I wanted you, I was honestly surprised. Never again do I want your doubt. I will always want you. Our wolves recognised how perfect we are for one another. Others may not see it, heck we may never see it, but our wolves will never settle. They will never choose someone who is not essentially their perfect other half. Out wolves aren't able to see others as anything more if they're not deemed perfect. That's why as much as some want it, they will never choose another as a mate if our wolf doesn't give the okay"

Severus had to admit he hadn't known that. He hadn't been even a little aware at how much say their wolves had over a mate but he supposed it made sense. With Severus silent but still obviously enjoying himself Hermione stuck out her tongue and ran it along his cock. His eyes shot down to her in shock and his hips moved up as if to thrust into her mouth without his consent. Hermione hummed and opened her mouth to suck him in and bobbed her head at a steady pace while he threw his head back.

Mate is perfect

Severus shuddered and jolted in shock suddenly having his wolf comment. It was actually concerning and frightening to have someone be that loud and aware whilst vulnerable like this. If anything Severus had actually for a moment forgot his existance. However after hearing his comment he felt his wolf start to push forward a little to feel the pleasure too and he was sure he was now buzzing. Amazingly it felt so much better, he and his wolf were one in that moment, his skin felt alive and like it was burning with electricity.

Hermione gagged suddenly and he couldn't help but shout out, his voice gravely from the wolf joining him, and did everything he could to not cum right there and then. Hermione felt very pleased with herself. She was well aware Alpha had joined again but she also knew he was taking a back seat as to her request.

After a while Hermione drew away, saliva coming from her lip to the tip of his cock and he groaned at the erotic sight. He pulled at her forcing her to crawl up his body and once he was satisfied he grabbed at her head and kissed her hard. Their tongues rubbed against each other, his hand tangled in her hair in a fierce grip and with one swift thrust his cock pushed into her pussy hard, the shock making her bite his lip. Blood trickled on to his lip and he glared at her half heartedly and she shrugged innocently. Licking at his lip softly he watched in shock, her eyes had flashed golden for a moment then she rocked against him.  
She sat up on him now and bounced quickly, he was hitting her in just the right spot, and his hand moved to the front of her to rub at her clit. Her head threw back happily as she let out a loud whine from how good it felt.

His chest swelled with pride to see his mate on top of him looking like a wanton whore. It was something he'd never experienced but he definitely wanted it again. He felt her squeeze him a little and shudder. He gripped her tight with one hand while rubbing at her clit faster.  
"yes yes yes please! Yesss" Hermione hissed.

Severus watched with wide eyes as Hermione shook from her orgasm, slowing her bobbing almost completely while she rode out her orgasm but very quickly she stopped.  
He rolled them both over and thrust against her fast, chasing his own. Apparently seeing her like that had set him off for it hadn't taken long at all for him to let go too, cumming hard and with a shout.

Hermione was panting, her face and body slick with sweat, as he tiredly lied beside her in orgasmic bliss.

"I'm sorry about what my wolf had said to you Severus" Hermione told him softly.

Severus said nothing and Hermione listened to the sound of their breathing feeling hurt that he hadn't acknowledged her. With a glare Hermione turned to see Severus but instead found him fast asleep making her giggle with a roll of her eyes.

"Bloody typical".


	22. Chapter 22

Side by side the mates sat dressed in only their shirts and underwear. It had taken little to no time to wake up the male from his slumber. They sat facing one another on the ground resting on the rug with their backs against the sofas feeling content and relaxed which was impressive considering the two almost always seemed to be at odds with one another. Severus' hair was stuck lightly to his face from the lingering sweat, his underwear hanging low on his hips, one arm resting on his knee while it was bent up and the other lying bent on the ground. Hermione was sitting with her knees to her chest watching Severus with a gentle smile on her face as she waited for their happy bubble to burst.

Severus sighed to himself mentally and looked over Hermione. Not in a critical way, almost like he was just memorising her, there was nothing mean or nasty about his intentions at that moment of time. His gaze was gentle and calm.

"I'm ready to accept this now" Severus finally spoke.

Hermione made no reaction as to have heard him but he didn't seem to mind. They sat there looking at each other, getting to know each other in silence before Hermione finally decided it was her turn to speak, "What made you change your mind?"

Severus smirked though it was slightly bitter showing how he actually wasn't amused.

"I just know when to stop fighting a losing battle. I can tell this is only going to hurt the both of us if I keep pushing it away and denying who I am. It's time I accept that things are different. It's not just me any more".

Hermione smiled softly at him and nodded accepting his confession without hesitation. She knew it would have taken him a lot to have owned up and to have been honest with her like that and she was greatful. Severus opened his mouth again then shook his head, changing his mind within a heartbeat leaving Hermione feeling very curious.

"what's wrong?"

Severus coughed and sat back a little, adjusting himself and grunted feeling uncomfortable. His eye twitched and he looked like he was eating a rotten egg. Hermione had to bite her lip to stop the giggle that was bubbling away ready to burst free and he pointedly ignored it knowing full well she was laughing at him.

"If you're willing. Will you be able to help me learn to co exist with my wolf and everything that comes with it? Including what is required of us as mates?"

Hermione felt her amusement disappear like cold water on her back and let out a soft breath. That was a lot she'd have to teach him and while it was doable it would take an awful long time to accomplish it.

" I can do that for you "Hermione agreed.

Severus smiled a little, the tiniest turn of his mouth showed Hermione that she had pleased him and made the right decision, she just wondered if he knew what was involved. Hermione straightened her spine a little and gave herself a mental pat on the back for encouragement.

"First things first. Meditation. Every day for fifteen minutes to begin you are to centre yourself, reach within and find your wolf. You need to understand one another, befriend each other, he is you and you are him. Imagine going out somewhere with your best friend, or someone who was just like you. The only difference is they're wild, will be reckless and fun, no care in the world. They wanna jump off that cliff? Alright they're gonna jump off that cliff. Your first goal is to befriend him and become the alpha between you he may be the wolf, but ultimately, you're the boss. Otherwise he'll push through in normal settings like this and take over for you because he doesn't know any better. Once you have done that, then we can move on".

Severus frowned as he obsorbed the information. He hadn't realised how much he actually didn't know about werewolves. All this time he had assumed they were wild Beasts that could only come out on the full moon and cause distraction to anything and everything around it. How wrong he was.

Severus shuffled a little more then coughed again, he felt so awkward and vulnerable. "What can you tell me about mates?"

Hermione shrugged and stretched. This was both a hard and easy subject.

"well.. We have to complete the 'mating' process to actually bind ourselves together. In a sense, we are, some couples never go further then what we have which is typically just a bite which only other weres can small or sense, but really there's a whole process to it. Not many follow it, it just depends on the mated couple "

Severus nodded and looked at her expectantly," well go on, don't leave me waiting all evening ".

Hermione huffed," first is our wolves recognising one another and claiming each other. We have done that, which leads to the bite. The next is the human accepting the mate. For example, for me to accept and claim alpha and for you to claim and accept little wolf. Each claiming and accepting is different to the mated couple. Some only rub their scents on their mate while other couples would request they are taken by their mates while they shift it is entirely up to the couple, but once it is done it's felt between the couple and then the process is complete. Basically the wolf has to be accepted completely and feel it within themselves to actually have that part of the claiming work. Some people feel it with the gentle touch, others need more... Does that make sense?"

Severus was once again feeling incredibly curious, was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? Hermione waited to see what he would ask next but he seemed to be stuck on that one last topic.

" Clarify this for me. I'm not sure I understand. I may, or you may have to fuck a wolf... Basically"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Not always, some people only need to part shift. But from what I've been told, it's meant to be very uplifting to be that loving with your mate in such a way for both the couple. We may not need it, we may only need to hold hands for all I know. Don't worry about something like that right now, we have time"

Severus watched her alarmed and shook his head, it seemed he really had no idea. And if he was honest he had no idea if he was even comfortable with the idea of potentionally having sex with her like that or vice versa. He just hoped he had a lot of time before he needed to worry about that cause he was surely not making that decision today.


	23. Chapter 23

Once again it was one week until the next full moon and both Severus And Hermione found themselves miserable, grumpy and in so much pain. They had spent as much time together as they possibly could which eased some of their misery but unfortunately nothing but actually turning would ease their discomfort much to their dismay.  
Every day since their heart to heart Severus and Hermione had spent a minimum of fifteen minutes a day meditating and mentally bonding with their wolces, getting to know them, pushing boundaries and trying to test their limits of self control by allowing their wolf out to speak with their mate. Hermione had already mastered this so she mostly spent her time trying to teach him and giving him pointers when needed to help him reach his goal but thankfully he seemed to be a very quick student. It also helped that he was a master at self control.

Once classes had finished for the day Hermione lied down on the sofa with her eyes closed and relaxed as much as she could. Just moments before she'd downed a headache potion like a shot with hopes of easing the pain but it only really took the edge off. Severus was sitting on the floor with his head rested on the corner of the coffee table hoping the cool of the glass and wood would ease the burn and itch of his skin but like Hermione, his pain relief did nothing.

Severus opened his eyes at the sound of her groan and puffed out loud from how strenuous it was just to breath, as if he'd been exercising all day. He had no idea how he'd managed to go this long without being even a little aware of his condition and he found it quite frustrating to know that he had been this oblivious over his own body.

"what's going to happen this full moon?" Severus asked quietly, his head and Hermiones not being able to withstand any loud noises.

Hermione kept her eyes firmly shut as she listened to his voice and sighed, this was something she'd been wondering too. In all honesty he seemed ready to rest going into the forest without the potion, but he was still early in training and she wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. If anything she knew she could take care of him if needed, her wolf could as well, but was it worth the risk? Another thing to consider was how would it affect Alpha. Obviously he'd be so excited to be free still without a hint of the potion within sight, but as he was still in training somewhat it would be better for him to experience it with it.

"Take a moment and speak with Alpha. How do you both feel? Are you both confident that you can safely stay within the forest and not cause any trouble for the students? Do you feel confident within each other to know you'll look out for each other and not lose yourselves to the moon?"Hermione answered back.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment so he could concentrate on speaking with his wolf. He didn't need to but as he was already in pain it just made it easier and more bearable.

" what do you think Alpha? "

I want to be free without the potion this moon. I want to run with my mate and make the decisions myself, I want to feel her under my fur, I want to drink from the lake and dance under the moon. I don't want to have to be forced to sit by and watch you do it for me. I want to be in control

"If I give you the control, will you abuse it or can I trust you to make smart decisions and avoid the humans? Will you stay within the forest boundaries?"

I cannot say for certain Severus, but I will try. I don't want to lose the only opportunity I will have to prove myself to you and our mate. I will try and keep to my word and avoid the student's at all costs.

Severus looked over at Hermione once more to see she had been watching him intently as he spoke with his wolf. Hermione was impressed to see how seriously they had both being taking this and was relieved to see that it wasn't just a quick yes and extreme boost in confidence. Severus could see how pleased she was with him just by looking into her eyes but made no comment on it.

"If you think we are ready Hermione then we would like to attempt it without the potion" Severus finally answered.

Hermione nodded, she'd been expecting this answer so she wasn't disappointed. It was taking a lot of trust and faith on her part and she seriously hoped it wasn't misplaced.

Severus felt his wolf gently pushing to the surface so he relented control, "mate, I want us to complete part of the bonding this moon. Would you be willing to accept us?"

Hermione saw his eyes flash and change colour to show his wolf being in control and contemplated Alphas question very seriously. This was a big step and one that most mates never bothered with, was it too soon? Well not really considering they'd already made part of the claiming. Hermione sat up slowly and rubbed her temples gently as she made eye contact with Alpha not really knowing how to answer him.

"How does Severus feel about this?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm not too sure, I'm interested and intregued but I don't know" Severus admitted taking back part of the control.

Hermione nodded and thought about their options for a moment. It would either be him accepting her wolf or Hermione accepting his. She had no doubt in her mind that she would accept him however she was more worried about his side of things. Some times the accepting process could take several months to complete if the human just wasn't taking to it, it very rarely happened but it did on occasion and always to the most stubborn of people. Keeping this in mind Hermione nodded and smiled softly.  
"How about, because this is quite a process, Severus, would you accept little wolf to take control and claim you?" Hermione asked gently.

Severus frowned slightly in confusion. How was it meant to be done if it was to be done at the full moon?

"When would we be doing it exactally?"

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears and tilted her head to the side not really understanding the answer.

"Well, we can do it as soon as we're in the forest I suppose if you want to get it over and done with, or we can wait until the following morning. I recommend we do it straight away as that's when our wolves have more power and dominant. After the full moon they're typically very rested and lazy so it might be hard to make a connection, or it might create a weak one".

Severus nodded finally understanding and took in a nervous breath of air, "OK... If you're accepting, I will agree to claiming with your wolf" Severus whispered nervously.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. Inside her wolf was going absolutely crazy at the idea of being claimed by Severus, she wanted nothing more then to show the man everything she could to show him her love. Hermione could almost picture her wolf wagging her tail like an excited puppy.

Both Severus and Hermione left the conversation there to close their eyes and resume their task of relaxing to ease their pain and discomfort, secretly pleased with the progress they'd made with one another.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was finally the day of the full moon and Severus was a bundle of nervous energy but to those around him no one could tell at all. All except for Hermione of course. He fidgeted very discreetly, his eyes shifted around more then usual, he shuffled his feet. Little manorisms that most deemed normal were how he expressed his nervous energy.

Severus and Hermione were sitting together as they waited for when it was considered an appropriate time to leave for the forest. Due to the fact that they wanted to begin the claiming they had to leave earlier then normal but it still had to be done rather late in the afternoon just before the sun went down. Hermione put her hand in his and laced their fingers together and squeezed to give him comfort. She knew this was a big deal especially for Severus, it was for her too and so she wanted to provide him as much support as she could.

"Just remember we don't have to do this" Hermione told him gently.

Severus nodded minutely and his eyes flickered shut as he took in a deep calming breath. Once he opened them again his body showed it was coiled and filled with determination.

"Come Hermione, it's time" Severus announced.

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise then followed him quickly, her little legs struggling to keep up with his long strides as he purposefully walked towards the forbidden forest.

As they began their trek up the stairs towards the doors leading to outside they both saw the headmistress approaching. Unfortunately they couldn't avoid her, especially due to Severus.

"Shit" he hissed quietly.

Minerva walked over with narrowed eyes as she stared at her favourite student and most surly professor.

"Why are you both out of your chambers right now? Shouldn't you be preparing for tonight?" Minerva pushed.

Hermiones eyes instantly flashed golden in irritation. This woman was getting on little wolf's nerves and she was really starting to get over it. Not only that but she was taking precious time away from her claiming.

" We are on our way to the forest now if you must know" Little Wolf growled.

Minervas brows disappeared into her hairline from the shock of little wolf.

Severus could tell the difference immediately and put his hand gently on the small of her back to give her comfort and remind her of where they were. Minerva however wasn't pleased with Hermione.

"Have you both got the potion with you?"

A growl bubbled in the back of Hermiones throat as she faught the urge to snap at her professor while Severus nodded obediently.

"Yes of course Headmistress"

Minerva nodded but kept her eyes on Hermione not at all believing her student would behave in such a way but otherwise said nothing more. Carefully she stood to the side to allow them both to pass and watched as they walked off quickly and disappearing from view.

Hermione led the way into the forest and Severus followed obediently, it was clear Hermione knew her way around the thick trees and didn't need a map to find her way around at all. Once they were in the thick of it Hermione dropped her bag to the ground and began to undress paying no mind to her mate. He watched on curiously as she began to bare all for him and had to stifle a groan once she turned to face him. As she stood in front of him she calmly put her things away into her bag including her wand then turned her attention back to him.

"to make things easier and to keep our belongings intact it's best you undress now and put them away" Hermione told him softly.

Severus nodded a fraction and copied her previous movements and began to undress putting them in her bag too. Once they were both naked Hermione rolled her shoulders and turned away to walk deeper into the forest. Once she was certain they were deep enough Hermione smiled nervously at Severus and he stopped walking abruptly and felt his mouth go dry.

"Are you ready Severus?"

Severus couldnt find his voice, how he had no idea as he managed just fine in the most stressful situations with Voldemort, but either way he nodded to Hermione and held his breath.

Hermione didn't even close her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes instantly became golden as her wolf pushed to the front with complete ease. She smiled sweetly at Severus and breathed in deeply.

"Oh mate, I can't wait to claim you" She whispered dreamily.

Severus tried to swallow but found his throat wouldn't work so he simply said nothing. Little Wolf walked over to him and gently put her hand to his cheek. She noticed him flinch but said nothing at all. Her hand stroked his cheek as she looked at him lovingly as she slowly stepped closer and closer. Closing her eyes and keeping her hand on his face she rested her head against his and smiled in content. She could feel the process of their claiming already, it was slowly forming threads towards him she just had to wait until he gripped it and latched on.

Letting out a small breath, almost like a whisper, she moved forward and kissed him. Her lips were soft and delicate like flower petals and he felt himself relax very quickly. Little wolf slowly pulled away and smiled at him lovingly once more.

"I'm going to shift now love"

Severus watched as she slowly transformed before his eyes turning from Hermione to a large werewolf. Despite the terrifying appearance he found himself not even the tiniest but afraid of her. He watched as she walked back over to him and she cheekily nudged his stomach with her head using enough force that he fell to the ground and went oomf. Severus looked up as she slowly crawled up and over his body and snuggled up to him and licked his cheek causing him to let out a breathy laugh. Little wolf began to scent herself on him, rubbing her body all over him as she claimed his body as hers and he shivered, his arms lightly holding her as she wiggled over his body. This hadn't been at all what he expected when she mentioned claiming, he expected that he'd basically have to literally mate with her wolf so he had to admit he was a little pleased he didn't have to do that, at least so far.

Little wolf nuzzled his head and closed her eyes purring and humming to herself about how nice it was to be in her mates arms when she felt it. He was beginning to grasp at her strands and instantly she figured out what he wanted, what he needed to accept the claiming. Severus needed to feel loved. Gently she licked his cheek as if she was giving him a kiss and snuggled in closer to him and sniffed his hair, trying to groom him and show him nothing but affection. Severus closed his eyes blissfully, he had never felt so cherished in his entire life and just like that, he felt it. Severus had accepted little wolf, the claiming was complete. There was a tether now, one sided unfortunately, but there all the same. Happily little wolf threw her head back and howled with joy letting every human and creature around that she was the happiest beast around, she was claimed by her mate.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione and Severus lied in the thick of the trees much like their first encounter, side by side completely naked and covered in leaves and sticks. Severus however was the first to wake this time as he had light shining directly into his eyes causing him to wince and turn his head away from the source. Stretching uncomfortably he opened his eyes and blinked to see Hermione beside him curled up in a little ball with her wild rats nest looking hair hiding her face from his view.   
Vaguely he remembered what had happened through the night but not much. It seemed habit for Alpha to keep the full moon to himself so it seemed to be a work in progress, but from how content his wolf seemed and sleepy he guessed that he hadn't done anything he wasn't supposed to.

Severus took the minute to just sit back and reflect on the past few days. He went from avoiding his mate, to giving in to her and their bond, to being claimed, and now here he was. If someone had asked him a few years ago if he'd ever see himself in this situation he'd probably have given them a look of disgust and told them they were an absolute idiot. Curiously to himself Severus poked around his mind for Alpha to see how he felt about claiming Hermione. His excitement buzzed but made no actual move to do it, he was way too tired and blissed out to do anything about it.

Hermione was lying in a ball when she could feel Severus suddenly flow with excitement. It was basically what woke her up and Hermione cracked an eye open curiously to see Severus with a far away look in his eyes. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched him, he was so happy and content in that moment. Although Severus didn't remember, Hermione was well aware of what they had gotten up to through the night and she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him or not. True to his word Alpha was on his best behaviour and stayed away from the castle. Every time little wolf sensed they were getting too close to the castle she'd steer them away and off they'd go again. And in typical animal fashion, neither of the wolves could go without mating with one another. This time however Hermione was more present rather then hiding with her eyes closed. But if Severus asked then no she wasn't, she was far away without any clue at all. She didn't really know why she decided to be present during their moment, it was more that she felt like it too.

Severus looked down to see Hermione watching him with a rather strange expression and he felt himself grow very self concious. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her warily but it seemed she either didn't care or wasn't aware that he'd noticed her staring. Whatever it was she had been thinking about had clearly taken her from the world as she almost looked at him with love. But that couldn't be right.

Coughing and clearing his throat Severus regained Hermiones attention and she smiled at him softly choosing to ignore the fact that she'd been caught staring. Hermione stood and stretched out, brushing down her arms and legs to rid of the dirt and leaves. Severus grew frustrated with how she kept missing her hair and walked over to help her out. Gently he ran his fingers through her hair and began the horrid task of calming the nest on her head and taking out everything that shouldn't be there. Hermione hummed happily and let her head roll back as he groomed her like a loving mate. Severus rolled his eyes teasingly but stayed silent as he continued with his task.  
Once completed he stepped away and looked at her expectantly she smiled sweetly and reached for his hand, dragging him closer.

"Come on, let's get our clothes and back into the castle before anyone notices us" Hermione told him quietly.

Severus followed silently and obediently while he was dragged by the hand after Hermione. It turned out they were actually quite close to their clothes already so it wasn't much of a trek into the woods.

As they began to dress Severus watched her curiously, "Do you happen to remember what happened last night?"

Hermione blushed softly and stole a quick glance at Severus then turned away again as she adjusted her shirt anxiously.

"Yes I do" She admitted softly.

Severus noticed her blush and instantly knew what their wolves had been up to. And with a little proding from Alpha, he too was able to see or remember what they had been up to that had caused that blush.

Hermione felt her cheeks gets darker as she sensed his amusement and scowled towards him. Severus drew her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He softly kissed her hair and smirked to himself, glad she was unable to see his face at that moment. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

One week following the full moon Hermione sat in her Anciet Ruins class writing notes and reading reading through a chapter when she suddenly felt overwhelmed with frustration and anger. Alarmed from the sudden feeling she looked up curiously, but instantly realised it wasn't her that had been feeling that way but it had come from the mate bond. Frowning to herself Hermione wondered if Severus was OK, but being unable to do anything about it she simply had to wait it out for their lesson to end, just having to wait until she was able to check on him.

Time seemed to drag for the young witch and if anything she only felt more and more agitated as time went on. However they finally got dismissed and Hermione followed her classmates to the Great Hall with the hope that she'd see him once she was there.

"did you hear what happened to Snape this afternoon?"

"yes! Apparently he was in the hospital wing for the rest of the lesson"

"ha! That git deserved it, it's a shame it didn't make any improvements to his face"

Hermione stopped in her tracks to listen to a small group of fourth year's laughing to themselves about a lesson with Severus. But as they spoke she felt herself become overwhelmed with anger to the point of nearly seeing red. Her wolf seemed to be feeling similar as Hermione began to half shift without realising, due to how mad she was at the disrespect being shown to her mate.

Stalking over to the group Hermione breathed heavily through her nose like an angry dragon and glared down at the students. They stopped talking with smiles on their faces but due to how terrifying Hermione appeared at that moment, the smiles melted away quite quickly.

"what happened in the potions class?" Hermione asked, her voice scarily calm.

One of the students turned pale but said nothing, another wisely stayed silent.

"they were doing prac work today in potions... The hufflepuffs and ravenclaws. One of the hufflepuffs added the wrong ingredient which made it explode, but it also caused Snape to lose all of his hair" She whispered fearfully.

Hermione glared darkly at the group then pulled herself up to her full height. "twenty points each from gryffindor house for talking badly about a teacher" Hermione hissed.

By now they'd gained attention from a lot of people but no one was expecting the gryffindor princess to take sixty points from her own house. And for Snape no less!

Turning around in a very Snape like fashion Hermione briskly walked away in search for her mate hoping to check on him and make sure he's OK.

Severus was in his study staring absently at the bookshelf nursing a glass of brandy, thankfully with a full head of hair. He heard the door open quietly but slam shut and he flinched, a scowl oozing onto his face as he heard her hurried steps.

"If you've come to mock me then don't bother. I'm not interested in your petty teasing and laughing at my expense" Severus growled.

Hermione sighed and sat on the floor at his feet, resting her arms on his legs and looking at him sadly.

"actually I came to check on you... I heard what happened and I grew worried. More importantly, I felt your anger and frustration earlier and knew something was wrong... I wanted to make sure you were OK" Responded Hermione.

Severus looked down at her curiously. No one had ever bothered to check on him before, no one had ever cared enough to make sure he was ok. Nodding in slight acceptance he took a sip of his drink while he considered her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked.

Severus just kept watching and not saying anything. Hermione wondered if he was ever going to respond. Finally however he placed down his drink and got more comfortable in his seat, opening his arms and beckoning her into his lap for a hug. With a bright smile Hermione climbed up and onto his legs, cuddling into him with a bright smile and kissed his cheek gently. They both smiled in content and love when Severus breathed in her hair with a sigh.

"I was so worried about you" Hermione admitted.

Severus hummed once again then shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her tight, forcing her to cuddle into his chest.

"you don't need to ever worry about me Hermione. I'll always be OK.. I have you"

Hermione smiled even more and hid her face in his chest to hide her smile. It was so cheesy, but it just made her love him even more.


	25. Chapter 25

The clock tower chimed to signal the middle of the night and not a single soul could be seen disturbing the halls within the castle. A tabby cat sat on a windowledge peering out towards the forbidden forest seeming to not need to breath or blink as it stared out. A figure slowly broke from the tree line and made its way steadily up towards the school yet Minerva sat and waited, remaining motionless as she watched the figure draw closer and closer.

Finally after much waiting and silent musings the figure silently drew closer and closer to the cat, it's face hidden within the shadows. The two looked at each other in silence for what appeared to be hours but was really no more then a couple of minutes at most.   
The tabby cat stood and jumped to the floor and shifted back to become Minerva in her human skin as apposed to her feline appearance and she drew herself up to her full height as she peered at the visitor with her famous stare which often left students babbling and fidgeting in fear of punishment.

"what can I do for you Minerva?" his voice whispered out as if fearing to wake the near by portraits.

"I just need to understand things better and express my concerns" She replied in a riddle like mannor.

The dark figure huffed in exasperation and shook his head as he slightly shuffled on his feet causing his face to appear in the light of the moon.   
Remus Lupin stood before his old professor looking old and very tired but otherwise well. He didn't look as sickly as he used to during the time before the war but he wasn't far from it.

"what concerns? What is there to understand? Couldn't this have been put in a letter?" he replied with a sigh.

Though Remus didn't mind visiting his old school and co worker, or teacher for that matter, he simply just didn't fancy being forced to appear for a meeting at midnight, especially when he had a fair idea that she wanted him to do something that affected his cub.

Minerva narrowed her eyes a little back at him, not wanting to start a fight but also not wanting to put up with his perceived dismissive attitude, she remained silent and waited for when she could call him on it.

"what do you know of Hermione and Severus?" She asked

Once again Remus shuffled then rested his tired body against the wall, slouching and putting his hands in his pockets. His body language made him look younger and she could daresay see the teenager still hiding within him but kept the nostalgic moment to herself.

"I know they are both werewolves and mates, what else is there to know?" Remus replied.

Minerva turned away from him for a moment to peer out the window again as she considered her course of action. She hadn't been surprised that he knew, but it did change things in her mind. Obviously he wasn't bothered with the revelation which meant that she had to be careful with her line of questioning.

"Are you... Comfortable, with their mating?" Minerva asked curiously, not really knowing if she was wording things correctly or not.

Humming to himself and peering at her much like the way she had done at him previously Remus wondered where this questioning was going to take him. Should he have been worried about Hermione or was it more that the older woman wasn't comfortable with Hermione and her mate given their age difference?

"whether I'm comfortable with it or not is none of my business. Hermione may be like a child to me, but that doesn't mean I'm entitled to pick and choose her partners.. She's a grown woman now and can decide for herself as to who she does or doesn't want to be with.. If she has chosen Severus as a partner then it is my job as her family and father figure to show her love and support.. What kind of person would go out of their way to hurt someone they love simply because they disagreed with their life choices? Should I love her any differently because she has chosen an older man? No I shouldn't. Should I love my son any differently if he came home one day and told me he loved boys not girls? No I wouldn't. Would I love my mate and wife differently if she told me that she wanted to go adopt a child of a different race? No I wouldn't. I love them and support them and all their life choices just as they do with me... Whatever your concerns are Minerva, I think you should think very hard about what your actions are going to be because the people of which you are discussing are not easily forgiving. You lose their trust and respect once and I very much doubt you'll get it back again. "

Minerva looked back to her old student in shock. While his speech had been inspiring and wonderful, she hadn't expected it.

"you think I'm concerned about that? That I'd judge a person on something like that? Honestly Remus Lupin do you know me at all?" Minerva hissed.

Remus' eyes flashed warningly at the woman, his wolf growing agitated, but otherwise remained silent. Sighing softly to herself Minerva clasped her hands together and looked down to them feeling bad for making it seem she didn't approve of her favourite cub and surly professor.

"I was merely concerned about them being together due to their personalities and pasts... Not only that, but I don't want either of them to get hurt because of Severus' ability of self sabotage, or the fact that he's only just discovered what he is... I'm worried about them, but also my students... I support them, I care for them. But it's also my job as the headmistress to care for the students within this school and the school itself.. If word got out that a student was with a teacher he could lose his teachers licence, she could become expelled and face the consequences of being regraded within another school. Heavens, he could be sent to Azkaban and be questioned for seducing a minor"

Remus closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He was much too tired for this, he just wanted to go back to bed.

"we can deal with that at a later date, I would like to get some sleep tonight... Perhaps we should organise a meeting for this weekend with Hermione and Severus so they can also give you the reassurance you require" Remus suggested.

Minerva huffed and narrowed her eyes, "and what of my students Remus?"

"what about them? From what I can see they are completely oblivious to their relationship as are they oblivious to the fact that they're werewolves. I'm sure they'll be taking the correct measures to keep things secret and will do whatever necessary to ensure the safety of the other students. You need to give them more credit, he is a trained spy and has done wonders for our world. Hermione also happens to be a hero in her own rights and the smartest woman I have ever met. Together they make an incredible team and it doesn't do well to doubt them".

Minerva closed her eyes and nodded in defeat. It was clear he wasn't going to at least see her concerns and as it was so late already there was no point fighting on the matter.

With a stony nod Minerva turned tail and head off for her office with said tail between her legs like a scolded pup and Remus watched her go with a frown. He'd have to warn Hermione to keep an eye on the professor, or at least meet with her. It seemed the old woman wasn't happy and he got the impression it wasn't the last they'd hear from her. With that in mind Remus too head off back towards the forest to leave the school the way he arrived to get some much needed sleep. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A sharp sting woke Severus up causing his eyes to burst open, to instinctively reach for then point his wand at the ready and a wild look on his face as he looked for the culprit who dared to slap him in his slumber to see the bushy haired know it all lying on her stomach with her mouth wide open and one arm stretched out towards where he had just been lying. He sighed and dropped his wand back on his bedside table and tried to calm his breathing and racing heart when Hermione too jerked awake to mimic his actions though with her eyes shining golden as her wolf appeared alarmed.

"Severus what's wrong?" Hermione asked cautiously as she looked around the room.

Said man glared at her tiredly then rolled his eyes.

"You foolish wolf, you slapped me awake and I thought you were an attacker" He hissed.

Hermione relaxed instantly but appeared sheepish and smiled at him nervously, "Are you OK?"

Severus scoffed and stood up to begin his preparations for the day.

"Yes" he grumbled back.

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly and put her wand back down to see an envelope sitting there addressed to My Cub.

Hermione peeled it open curiously and began to read. 

Hello Cub, 

I hope you're doing well.. Late night meetings amongst the castle has left me with a rather curious and cautious mind. You're being watched and not all approve of your nature or mated. Keep him close, watch his back, don't be afraid to call for me cub. I will be here with said informer this weekend to discuss yours truly. I have advised you both to be there for said discussion but don't be surprised if your invitation goes amiss...

Cause trouble, but use that cunning to keep it hidden, 

Papa wolf

Hermione felt like she had stopped breathing. Remus never sent her messages like that but she was entirely certain it was him who had sent the message. Severus had been watching as she read and noted the frown on her face and could see the concern as it slowly crept up. He approached her slowly and looked over her shoulder to read the letter and he too found himself rather curious and concerned.

"what the heck does that mean?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

Obviously there was a hidden message, a rather obvious message, but why had he written to her like that? Why had he addressed and signed it like that? Had something happened and she needed to be on the look out? Hermione and Severus looked at each other in confusion when he shrugged and walked off, leaving Hermione sitting there baffled.

"Aren't you at the least concerned?" She asked.

Severus rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Honestly not really... Not that this is much to boast about but during school if Remus and the other marauders wanted to talk with each other they always wrote like this. From what I can tell it's just Remus being.. Remus"

Hermione narrowed her eyes then looked back down to the letter.

"then perhaps this message is really for you.... Because that's not something I'd have known... He doesn't write to me like that, he never has".

Severus considered it for a moment then walked back to her, taking the letter. He read it over once more and scoffed.

"he'd make for a terrible spy that's for sure" He taunted.

"why?"

"first. Late night meetings amongst the castle has left me with a rather curious and cautious mind? There's only one person who would grant him access and send an invitation for a meeting within the castle and that's the headmistress... So she obviously is who he discussed us with. We're being watched and our relationship is obviously not something she approves off, enough for her to seek outside help to potentially sabotage it and our very nature. A weekend meeting which we're potentially not invited to means he gathers she wants him to come to the same conclusion as her about us hence why we won't be invited but regardless we can count on him to back us if needed. Honestly this whole coded letter is an absolute mess and as stated before. He'd make a terrible spy. "

Hermione sighed to herself to stop herself from biting back to defend Remus, there was still a bit of bad blood between the two men and she wasn't going to involve herself in it.

" ok" Hermione finally sighed.

Severus stopped to look at Hermione suddenly back tracking. "is this one of those moments when you say OK but it's really not?" he asked.

If Hermione had been in a better mood she'd have laughed, as it was all she could manage was a smile.

"No Severus it's really ok. I'm not going to argue on his abilities or capabilities as a spy, it's just what 8 said.. OK" Hermione shrugged.

Severus walked off with his mind spinning, the only conclusion he could come to was one, he was in trouble with his mate and two, he had to be careful of Minerva. Well shit.


	26. Chapter 26

The weekend had arrived quicker then any of the werewolves cared for, each of them concerned about the outcome of the meeting between Minerva and Remus. Typical Hermione however buried herself in all things werewolf, from laws and regulations to just typical werewolf knowledge that was only ever shared amongst other wolves, just so she was well aware of every possibility in case her Headmistress decided to attack and try to ruin her relationship. Severus however hadn't done a thing, he presumed to know what her concerns where and he gathered he could rebut every argument she had with his cunning and wit. Remus like Hermione had started to research in case he needed to know anything, and he also knew Hermione would have done the same.

Roughly early morning the three wolves found themselves outside Minervas office looking up, their moods matching and feeding off each other but their faces showed perceived confidence and acceptance.

Remus moved first and went up the moving stairs slowly followed by Hermione then Severus. As usual the door opened without any assistance and allowed them into the room showing the Headmistress sipping tea and reading the paper. She hadn't even glanced up to see who was in the room but a small sigh escaped her as she knew she was in for one hell of a fight.

"Hello Remus" Minerva sighed.

Remus didn't bother responding, merely waiting for her to look up and acknowledge him. Hermione and Severus took this as a chance to just watch and observe. It seemed the elder woman hadn't noticed their arrival, but they knew it wouldn't deter her in the slightest.

As Severus folded his arms together across his chest his eyes lazily slid around the room. Not one portrait was pretending to sleep, it seemed they were all well aware of how tense the atmosphere was and what was likely to go down. The professor caught the eye of Dumbledore and he raised his brow in a mocking way, wishing to snort at the picture. As always the old man was smiling and peering over his half moon glasses like he knew better then everyone else but he knew it did little to start a fight with a painting.

Minerva finally looked up to see three adults in her office rather then just the one she had originally invited but her expression never changed.

"Please take a seat" she gestured, two more comfortable arm chairs appearing next to the one already by her desk.

Slowly and cautiously Hermione and Severus walked towards a seat while Remus simply walked over with a confidence only a fool would believe in. Once they were all seated Minerva sat back in her seat and smiled at them all softly, all her favourite students before her but now facing a rather troubling situation.

"I apologise for not speaking with you both sooner Hermione and Severus. I had extended the invitation to Remus but simply never got around to your own, a mistake on my part and I am sorry"

Hermione felt a flicker of a smile reach her face though she was far from amused whereas Severus kept his face perfectly blank, waiting for the witch to just get on with it.

"I suppose you all know why we're meeting... I have become quite concerned about the relationship you both have, both as it will affect your lives personally and how it will reflect on the school, but also the measures being taken to ensure the safety of the students and staff after every full moon".

Once again everyone sat in silence, Remus trying his hardest to not fidget as he just can't stay still for the life of him, Hermione wanting to let her wolf out as she's dying to protect her mate and Severus. Well Severus seemed to be waiting and watching, playing this meeting like a person would with chess, trying to stay three steps ahead.

"What exactally concerns you?" Hermione asked kindly.

Minerva let out a small breath, pleased to see things were slowly moving forward and without an attack. She smiled slightly and greatfully towards Hermione who nodded in return.

"well.. I suppose my concerns are, as your friend, you need to be careful about your relationship and who knows. My allowing people to see you both together, you risk Hermione losing her OWLs and NEWT, they may accuse her of.. To out it blankly, sleeping her way through her schooling to get her high marks.. Of course we know this isn't true, but if it reaches the ministry then it's a potential risk. Not only that, but Severus could lose his position as a professor at the school, all students could then come forward making claims to have either been wronged by the professor for not following his desires. Any number of things could happen really and it's not something I want for either of you".

Hermione bristled and felt the rediculous need to shout and stomp her foot. Everything in her wanted to rage at the accusation, even slap the woman for daring to suggest such a thing. Not just about her but about Severus also. What confused her however was the feeling she had from Severus, all he felt was frustration but acceptance. Remus growled quietly under his breath and his face grimaced slightly as he knew full well he was likely to deal with a very angry mated pair soon if he didn't smooth things over swiftly.

"Another thing that concerns me are the measures taken to protect the students and staff during a full moon. I'm well aware you have both been neglecting the potion despite my request that you do. While it may have been condoned in the past, it is not something I am comfortable with as it puts too much at risk. While you may have control over your wolves, theres not to say that one day they simply have enough of playing nice, take over, and attack someone. Students quite often go to the forrest for classes or detention with Hagrid, if they went the wrong way or your wolf caught wind of their scent and decided to hunt them, we could risk closure of the school".

Hermione opened her mouth ready to respond to her Headmistress when Severus stealthily moved his hand over and held hers gently, squeezing her fingers in warning.

"What is it you have in mind for us Minerva?" Severus asked cooly.

Minerva watched cautiously, knowing she was likely to really make them mad, but she had to think of the students.

"For every full moon, it would make me comfortable, and assured that the safety of the students were taken care of, if you both took the potion"

Instantly Hermiones eyes flashed and turned golden, staying that way as her wolf faught with Hermione. She wanted nothing more then to leap across the table and snap at the older woman. Hermione held back, only allowing the eyes to change and took in slow and deep breaths. Severus seemed to be just as infuriated as she was, but as always, kept his face perfectly blank.

"How about a compromise?" Remus asked.

Severus, Hermione and Minerva looked over at Remus, seemingly forgetting he was there.

"What do you have in mind?"

Remus glanced at Hermione then Severus then back to the Headmistress, "they could leave the castle every full moon, leave the grounds entirely for only the duration of the full moon and return the moment was over"

"While it's a good idea, it would be incredibly suspicious. Not to mention if a student was to look for either of them they wouldn't be found".

"We wouldn't be found anyway professor, we are forced to change shape every full moon and have to leave the safety of the castle every time. We aren't here no matter who looks for us" Hermione interfered.

Severus wanted to laugh at the look on the old woman's face, it seemed she hadn't thought of that and appeared like she had been eating a vomit flavoured bean.

"I suppose that is true"   
"you could always allow us to stay within the safety of our rooms... Or allow us to stay within the room of requirement" Severus suggested, cutting her off.

They all seemed to consider this for a moment then slowly nodded to themselves.

"we could ask for the room to not allow anyone access, a safe place for us to transform and be wolves, keep it silent so others weren't to know if it. Technically we would still be at the castle, when we're done we could even ask for a tunnel or doorway that took us back to our chambers "Hermione suggested.

Severus squeezed her hand again but said nothing more.

" As for your concerns about their relationship Minnie, I happen to know that regardless of any accusation that may come forward, it is against the law to force them to separate, and as they only recently made a union, any accusations towards them can be sorted with swiftly with their memories or other means" Remus finally interjected.

Minerva looked slightly defeated but accepting at the same time.   
"I suppose my concerns weren't justified" She told them quietly.

Hermione felt herself relax, her wolf finally agreeing that the threat was finally over. Her wolf recognised it as well for Severus, not that you could see it on him anywhere.

Severus briskly stood up and brushed down his robes, holding her hand still and peered over at his co-worker.

"This has been very enlightening, but I have to go reassure my mate that things will be OK" Severus told her in his usual cold and bored tone.

With a gentle tug Hermione was on her feet and following him out the door, not being able to wait for Remus to follow them.

"You are very lucky that Hermione and Severus tend to wait before acting Minnie... Hermiones wolf wanted nothing more then to tear out your throat... And if she had acted on her anger, I feel Severus would not stop her"

Remus stood too leaving a wide eyed witch behind her desk and left too with a soft smile on his face as he saw Hermione curl up into his arms, taking his protection as they walked down the corridor towards their chambers.

Once the door closed behind Remus Minerva groaned and put her head in her hands. She hadn't meant to come off as a bad friend or bad person, she was trying to do the right thing.

"Sherbert lemon?"

Minerva opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

"Not now Albus".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus sat comfortably on his three seater couch with one arm extended over the back of the chair and a large werewolf curled up on his lap as he pet her head gently. Changing like she had had been risky and quite difficult, but her wolf was very on edge and upset all she wanted was her mate to show her love and reassurance.

"You know.. I was mistaken about you, I was foolish enough to believe you were a terrifying and intimidating werewolf... It seems you're nothing more then a sooking puppy" Severus teased.

Hermione growled and nipped his leg causing him to laugh quietly at the cheeky witch. That alone had her shifting back to her human skin and she sighed, snuggling her head further into his lap while he stroked her hair. Severus blinked down at her, she was watching the fire but her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"What do you need from me?" Severus asked quietly.

Once more she blinked up at her mate and frowned.

"What do I need from you?" Hermione asked back in confusion.

Severus ran his finger down her nose then thread his fingers through her hair again.

"you seem lost, maybe even upset. What do you need from me?"

Hermione smiled softly, her wolf practically growling in happiness, she turned onto her back, not at a care at all that she was completely naked, and shrugged.

"I'm honestly not sure... I feel like I.. We, need assurance that you're here, that you're not going anywhere... That I have you" Hermione slowly revealed.

Severus hummed for a moment and smirked down at her, "I can assure you that you do have me, that I am here and that I'm not going anywhere. What kind of man would I be if I left a very willing and beautiful naked witch alone when I could have her to my hearts desires?" Severus teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes but her wolf was practically purring.

" You know... She's been trying to get me to find out your ideas for how you're going to claim her"Hermione admitted.

Severus sat back and looked across the room in thought. He actually forgot about it, in a manor of speaking.

He gripped her hair firmly and pulled a little, not enough to hurt but enough to catch her attention. Instantly Hermiones eyes turned gold and she tilted her head in submission to her mate, causing his eyes to flash.

"regardless of what I decide, I'd never tell you little wolf. I want you excited and to accept my claim, not know and feel disappointment at the lack of fight required for it. I want you begging for my claim, I want you panting at my feet. I'm not going to tell you anything, I want you surprised and needy"He growled.

Hermione shivered, her skin covered in goose bumps and her nipples were instantly hard. She was practically buzzing with excitement. He released her hair and resumed petting leaving her huffing in frustration.

"you can't just leave me like that" Hermione groaned.

Severus chuckled and shrugged.   
"I can do what I want, I'm not the dungeon bat for nothing"

Hermione scoffed and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of her mates skilled fingers combing through her hair.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione lied on her back staring up at the ceiling glaring at it as if it had personally offended her. Today was a horrible day, she'd woken up in the worst mood possible. Her skin felt itchy and irritated, her hair wasn't doing what she wanted, her shirt was put on inside out and her socks were missing. Not to mention that when she woke up, there was a cool breeze going through the room which had left her with a sore throat and runny nose due to the snoring, not that she'd ever admit it, which had caused the head cold to take over her body. And to top it off, tonight was a full moon. Of course she was excited because her wolf and Severus' would finally finish the mating process, well hopefully, but the lead up was always the worst. The agony a werewolf went through for the lead up was the worst no matter who it was.

Severus' had already left to begin his day but Hermione was entirely sure that he was suffering as she was. Not only because it was normal for him to have like she did, but also because she could feel it. Knowing his emotions was always a good thing now they're mated. But as she wasn't doing well herself this felt like a right pain in the butt.  
With a long sigh Hermione threw off her blanket and slowly dragged herself out of bed again. Her attempt earlier didn't actually count as far as she was concerned simply because.  
As she was already enduring the worst mood and her body just was refusing to do as required Hermione left the comfort of her room and left down the corridor to have breakfast with her peers, messy hair and all.

As she finally joined her classmates she could feel the eyes of her mate and peers as they studied the strange sight which happened to be the chaotic mess known as Hermione Granger. She didn't entertain any of their stares by returning her gaze but simply ate her breakfast as if nothing was different. Those around her returned to what they were doing simply brushing off the sight whereas Severus sat there feeling worried for his mate. It was strange to see her leave the confines of her room without looking completely out together. Either something was wrong or she was truly having a bad day. While he was inclined to believe the latter, he was starting to worry that it was about their impending mating. Did she not want to do it now? Was she worried about what she'd have to do? Maybe she didn't really want to be mated to him and wasn't feeling her best because of it.

Severus looked down at his empty plate and felt his stomach turn. His self doubt kicked up to make him riddled with anxious nerves. It was quite alarming to Hermione who's eyes instantly flashed and turned towards him to see if he was ok, knowing where he was and seeking out his gaze within the same moment.  
Feeling her gaze on him he looked up to meet her gaze and found her watching him carefully and cautiously, her eyes were golden around the edges as her wolf tried to push past Hermione to check on her mate.

Trying to be discreet he gave her a slight nod and the smallest of smiles and while Hermione noticed, she wasn't at all convinced by his attempt. Hermione looked down at her plate in front of her and drew her wand out, pointing it at the cutlery beside her plate and transfigured it to a piece of parchment and quill. Then pinched an empty goblet and turned it into ink Hermione set to work and quickly scribbled a note.

With a bit of quick thinking Hermione tapped her wand at the parchment, watching as it turned into the shape of a bird and took off high into the ceiling and being unnoticed by the students and professors. After a swoop around the room it flew down quickly and landed gently on the professors plate and unfolded. He read the message and sighed to himself and without a moment to wait he stood up and swept from the hall in his usual dramatic fashion.

Hermione waited for five minutes after seeing him depart before following him, hoping no one noticed her exit straight after his and head towards the dungeons where she requested to meet him.

Severus stood waiting patiently in the living room of his shared quarters, knowing Hermione wouldn't have been far behind him. To his delight Hermione stepped into the room then into his arms, burrying her face into his chest seeking comfort. He wrapped his arms around her feeling completely baffled, but went along with her desires not knowing what to do with himself.

"Are you OK Hermione?" Severus whispered.

Hermione nodded and mumbled into his chest though he had no idea what she had tried to say so he merely patted her hair. After a moment of just taking comfort from one another Hermione stepped away from Severus and stared at him glumly though with intrigue.

"what was wrong earlier?" Hermione asked.

Severus frowned in confusion and folded his arms over his chest. Instantly she recognised the way he folded in on himself, almost hiding from her and no doubt readying himself to defend his actions if needed and Hermione held her hand out and squeezed his arm gently.

"I was eating breakfast when suddenly I felt anxious and worry.. It was coming from you, are you OK? Did something happen?"

Severus felt his body relax somewhat, so it was because of his concern for her that she had felt. A small smile grew on his face as he dropped his arms again, pulling her back into his arms.

" I was worried about you" he admitted.

Hermione frowned up at him, "me?"

Severus petted her hair gently again and looked at the wild mop feeling cautious again, not wanting to set her off in a mad rage.

"Well... Your hair... And clothes.... You look a little.. Well... It... Hmm... You look like you may have gotten into a fight with devils snare" Severus finally summised.

Hermione stepped back and her face turned red and Severus instantly knew he messed up. Anger and embarrassment rolled off her in waves and Severus winced waiting for the blow out, even Alpha tucked tail and hid into the very back of his mind.

Hermione pulled herself up to her full height and seethed, wondering how best to attack her mate. Inside little wolf was prowling and snarling at Severus which fed her frustration. Severus opened his mouth to apologise and fix the mess he made when Hermione held up her hand and wisely he stayed silent. Usually Severus would never accept something like this, and if his co workers and students ever saw this he'd never live it down.

Hermione took in a deep breath and closed her eyes when finally she shook her head and walked away leaving Severus feeling like a wounded puppy and worried about how much he'd be made to suffer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Standing by the corridor waiting for Hermione to arrive Severus was beginning to feel really nervous and worried. After their earlier encounter Hermione refused to talk to him or have anything to do with him. Even in class she refused to answer questions, refused to do anything really. Of course she brewed with her classmates and took notes, but apart from that she acted like he didn't even exist and that truly stung.  
Now however he was worried she wasn't going to even show up for their night in the room of requirement. Tonight was meant to be a test to see if the room could withstand it. Precautions were being made to the students and staff were ensuring that all dorm rooms would be locked for the night and all students were encounted for before being locked in. With that in mind all fireplaces were open, not to the students knowledge, so teachers could enter their common rooms if an emergency ever arose.

Severus was pacing now, even alpha was worried that his mate wasn't going to show up and in turn, not accept him for his attempt to complete the mating process. Of course there was a chance of that anyway, but this just made him even more paranoid. Waving his wand in front of his face to check the time, he noticed he only had one minute left until he had to seal himself in the room of requirement.

With a defeated sigh Severus began pacing beside the wall, keeping his thoughts specific and trying to not feel so defeated. After his third turn by the wall he looked at the door which appeared before him, his mood was sour and miserable, feeling so heart broken that he'd actually upset his mate enough to not want to be with him for the night. Opening the door and taking a step into the room he glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione standing there looking at him expectantly.

"are you going in or are we doing this in the corridor?" Hermione asked cheekily.

Immediately Severus stepped into the room and held the door open for her, once she stepped in he swept her into his arms and held her tight as he felt his walls crumble a little and the near need to sob as he didn't want to admit he truly thought he'd lost her.

Hermione held him back and rubbed his back as he held her, she was well aware he needed her emotional support and she felt bad for hurting him like this. It wasn't fair of her and she knew she owed him an apology. Drawing back Hermione looked at him sadly.

"I owe you an apology Severus, it wasn't fair nor right of me to withhold myself from you emotionally because of how offended I felt this morning. It was childish and cruel and I'm truly sorry.. I knew how worried and sad you felt all day and for some sick reason I thrived off it because in some strange way I felt it justified how I felt this morning after your comment.. I really am sorry"

Severus looked at her long and hard for a moment then smiled softly and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry too, it was insensitive of me and mean. I didn't think before I spoke and it was wrong how hurtful I was to you. It wasn't right nor necessary and I should have thought first."

Hermione smiled softly back at him then shrugged as she hugged him again. Both were soaking up the hug and licking their wounds when Hermione finally looked around her.

Pulling away abruptly Hermione turned slowly in a circle letting out a breath in awe. Severus looked beyond him and mirrored her reaction.

Both of them stood in the room of requirement which had in turn turned into a complete and thorough looking forbidden forest. Hermione stepped away from Severus and smiled to herself, they were standing on soft grass by the lining of the trees. Though they couldnt see anything but trees Hermione could tell where they were. This was where she took him their last full moon. Hermione turned towards Severus, her smile bright and full of happiness, it made his heart flutter and gave him goose bumps.

Quickly Hermione began to shed her clothes, dumping them on the ground without a care which Severus soon copied. Like usual they stood completely naked before one another when Severus looked up to the sky. It was still light, the sun hadn't set yet but it wasn't that far away, it had begun and he could feel Alpha ready to take the front seat and he stepped before Hermione.

"What do I do?" he asked curiously.

Hermione smiled and stepped back to give him space. He went to follow her but she shook her head.

"you let him in. Give him full control, he will do the rest" Hermione smiled.

Severus felt nervous and unsure, but Alpha was buzzing with excitement, he was snapping and getting frustrated that Severus was taking so long whereas Severus was worried that he'd hurt Hermione.

With a defeated sigh Severus instantly pulled back, his eyes going from the dark inky black and flashing to gold in an instant. Hermione shivered with excitement and smiled at Alpha. The difference between the two was immediate. Whereas Severus held himself as if he was confident and sure, he wasn't at all. Alpha however was sure of himself entirely, he was cocky and arrogant, he was bold.

Stepping towards Hermione slowly his eyes trailed over her body leisurely, his eyss darkening as he saw her body, the parts of interest taking the most of his attention and he licked his lips hungrily.

Hermiones eyes darkened too when her wolf cut through abruptly, "Run!"

Without stopping to think Hermione turned tale and took off into the thick of the trees, and without waiting for a single moment Alpha gave chase, not wanting his mate to get away from him. Was this what she was after? A mate who wouldn't let her go? Or was she after something more, a mate who was worthy, who faught for her and showed he was determined and keen, someone who would allow her to be herself but put her in her place when needed. Alpha snarled and huffed as he raced towards her. His human body was too weak, he was too slow. Granted it was perfect as he was steadily catching up to her, but as a wolf she'd already be at his feet and submitting to him. Once again he huffed and pushed himself harder. Barely three steps ahead of him Hermione was trying to run as if for her life. A thrill ran through her at being chased by her mate. It might have originally been little wolf's suggestion, but it was also entirely her own and seemed so fitting.

Hermione glanced over herself to see a snarling Alpha which forced a slightly manic giggle to burst from her lips. While the situation was serious, there was something comical seeing a perceived angry and very naked Severus Snape chasing her in the middle of the forest. The giggle however seemed to anger him and he leapt at her, crashing them both to the ground.

Both lied there panting with Hermione wiggling and squirming in his arms as she tried to escape. This made her think of their first encounter, he seemed to be thinking of it too as he growled darkly at her which once again sent a thrill through her body.

Alpha took in a deep breath through his nose when he smirked at her, showing how cocky he was he put his head by her neck and licked it. She squirmed some more and tried to break free. Alpha roughly shoved against her which forced her to stay still but glare at him defiantly. She was a fighter, she wasn't one to give in easy and it so happened that he was more then happy to fight for her, he liked the chase, he liked the rush he got from showing his strength to his mate.

"Does this please you mate? Do you want me to work for you? I want you begging me to have you, to have you eagerly waiting for me to take you, begging me to give you what you desire. If you're going to fight me for it then so be it, but you will submit to me" Alpha growled.

Hermione shivered again and he smirked at her knowingly. He knew the sun had almost completely set, he knew he was very quickly running out of time to claim her. Alpha grunted to himself with frustration. He knew what he wanted, he had an end goal in mind, but he didn't know how to achieve it. Hermione could see the conflict in her mind and frowned to herself. This wasn't really making her want to be claimed. With Severus it was easy, she knew what he needed from her and she did it, Alpha seemed aware of her but not how to make it happen. It wasn't up to her to guide him it was up to him to make it happen but she couldn't help but feel guilty as if it was because of her that he couldn't do it.

Hermione looked away for a moment, the guilt getting to her when his eyes narrowed.

"I don't want your pity" Alpha yelled.

Hermione flinched in shock to hear him yelling in her face and once again she shook, but for an entirely different reason. Alpha climbed off his mate and paced like a caged animal, which he was in a way, and he huffed. Silently Hermione lied there watching not saying anything when Alpha shook his head abruptly.

"Do you think yourself better then me mate?"

Hermiones eyes went a little wide in shock and she shook her head quickly.

"not at all" she answered quickly.

Alpha hummed and walked over to her. He knelt down next to her and Hermione swallowed. Without really intending to Hermione glanced down and saw his cock basically right in her face. He too looked down and raised his brow and smirked at her seeing her stare at him. Just her looking at him had him aroused and he snickered to himself.

"Is this what you need mate? You need me to fuck you and make you submit as I bury my cock in you? Do I need to eat you and make your body sing then claim it as my own, make you beg for me to let you cum, does this sound like something you need mate? The ultimate submission, have you at my feet and my mercy while I pleasure myself and leave you wanting and begging for me? "

Hermione had to admit that what he suggested was incredibly appealing, but she didn't know what she wanted, what she needed. Alpha however seemed to have his answer.  
With a nod to himself he stood up and began to stroke himself. Hermione followed him with her eyes and gulped again. Alpha continued to smirk down at her and he raised his head a little in a nod.

"on your knees mate"

Hermione glared at him defiantly. No she didn't want to be on her knees for him. Sure she was turned on, sure she wanted to be taken by him, but she wasn't going to get on her knees simply because he said so.

"on your knees!" Alpha snapped.

They glared at one another for a short moment when Alpha dropped to his knees once more so they were eye level.

"I know you want this mate, I can feel it... I feel the connection already starting, you need someone to tell you what to do, you need someone to guide you, you need me to be here for you, the one to take the lead, you want to have someone to be your strength, you want to be provided with safety and comfort. I know you don't need it and you can take care of yourself, but you are able to allow someone to take care of you sometimes too. You want a worthy mate that can do it all... I can sense it, I can see it. I can give you that mate, I can give you all of it, you just have to let yourself, you have to let me take control when it's needed, when I tell you something it's always going to be for your benefit. I tell you to run, trust that it's in your best interest to run, I tell you to hide yourself, you do it because I need to protect you. I tell you to kneel before me, trust that I am going to give you something you desperately need. Like right now. I can smell your arousal, I can see your body shiver and ache for me just by my looking at you. I don't need to see it or smell it to know you're ready and wet for me. So when I stand up, and I tell you to kneel for me. You. Will. Do. It. "

Hermione shivered and blinked at Alpha, she felt it and so did he. Just like that the connection was made and Alpha wanted to leap with approval and happiness. His mate accepted him! He did it! He wasn't even entirely sure how he did it, but it happened. With a swoop he stood once more and stroked himself until he was completely hard.

"kneel" Alpha growled quietly.

Obediently Hermione knelt at his feet and looked at him expectantly. He smiled and stepped forward a little and petted her hair gently.

"Suck my cock mate, get me ready for you" he encouraged her.

Hermione blinked up at him one last time then drew him into her mouth. His eyes closed and he sighed as he felt her tongue rub along him and her mouth moving along him. It felt so damn good, but he didn't want to take advantage of the moment. While he would have loved to have cum from this alone, he wanted to please his mate first.

Stepping away from her again, Alpha dropped to his knees and guided her down so she lied down next to him. She was breathing hard as she looked at him expectantly, his eyes took her all in. He had to be quick if he wanted to have her before the moon fully reached the sky and gave them their beastly skin. His eyes flicked down to her pussy then flicked up to her eyes. He gave her a cheeky grin which made her blush then swooped down and licked along her, ending at her clit. A soft sigh met his ears and he hummed happily to himself. He felt his body shudder a little and he decided to start to slowly shift, rather then stay as one form he decided to mold them together.

With this thought he pushed his tongue in her as he ate her out, his tongue grew a little in length and pushed against her. A quick gasp came from Hermione and he pushed again. She didn't seem aware of what he had done or maybe she had and just didn't care so he kept going.

Hermiones hand quickly snapped down and gripped his hair and tugged forcing down his head and Alpha became a little rougher. It didn't take long however before he drew away, his mouth wet from how wet he'd made her when he quickly crawled up her body. She'd barely managed to catch her breath when he thrust into her hard causing a loud moan to burst from her lips and her eyes closed, a look of pure bliss on her face. Alpha grunted and shook his head a little to steady himself. It felt as good to take his mate in his human body as it did in his natural form. His movements were rough and hard, his hips snapping to hers making a loud slapping sound and he put his head to her neck again, breathing in her scent and leaving love bites all over her neck.

Hermione gripped his arms, her fingers digging into his skin so hard there were little cuts and dents in his arms which made him snap his teeth at the little love marks she was leaving on him. It pleased him to know he was bringing her such great pleasure.

Without warning Hermione threw her head back and let out a loud happy and very sexy groan as she came, shivering and shaking. She loved how rough he was and whatever the hell he'd done with his tongue did something to her that had never done before. Hermione was convinced that if he had kept it up for another few minutes she'd have climaxed.

Alpha growled happily and came, he felt his cum shoot straight into her and he squeezed his eyes shut, panting hard. Barely twenty seconds had passed when he opened his eyes and shuddered. He knew this would look bad in normal situations, but he drew away from her and took a few shaky steps back. Her eyes followed him lazily and in sync, both Hermione and Alpha changed, bones snapping and skin shifting as they both took their werewolf forms. When the change was complete they both threw their heads back and howled into the night feeling the full eurphoric affect of a completed mating.


	28. Chapter 28

Severus found himself face down in a pile of leaves, dirt covering his body, twigs in his hair, and blood? He sat up in a shot and quickly checked himself over. There was barely any blood at all, but it had still managed to catch his attention. What he couldn't tell however, was if it was his or someone else's. By now the room or requirement had shifted into something more comfortable, he was still lying on the forest floor, but five steps in front of him the forest ended and instead a nice warm and comfortable looking sitting room was waiting for him. If anything it looked entirely like his living space within the dungeons.  
Severus brushed himself off and stood on shakey legs, wobbling a little as he took in what was around him. For the briefest of moments he wondered where his clothes were when they appeared neatly folded in front of him by the coffee table and with a quick shuffle Severus began the process of getting dressed. This wasn't the first time in his life, but he absent mindedly cursed owning something with so many damn buttons. Once he was dressed he turned back to the forest to search for his mate. He expected her to be right next to him like she usually was but this morning it was entirely different. He wondered if he could find her through the link he'd created between them, he'd have asked his wolf but the lazy brute seemed to be sleeping. Severus huffed and slowly turned around in a circle. Where was his mate?

Twigs snapped and he turned abruptly in that direction to see a yawning Hermione as she stumbled through the trees. With a rough look over her she appeared to be just as he was when he woke up, but she too had small amounts of blood on her. Severus frowned and cautiously stepped towards her as he looked her over for any signs of damage. He truly hoped he hadn't hurt her. As he looked her over he felt an overwhelming feeling of love and content and it very nearly knocked him over. At first he didn't understand it, he was cautious and concerned. Then it dawned on him, it was Hermione. There she stood watching him as he assessed her for potential damage and all the young woman felt was pure love. It made her feel so good to see her mate watch over her like this, even just to check and make sure she was OK.

Hermione stepped closer to Severus and began to pick out leaves and twigs from his hair, a soft smile on her face. Severus merely stood still and watched her feeling content. It was so strange to feel everything Hermione felt, but nothing gave him reassurance like this did.

Once Hermione was done grooming him Severus began the slow process of caring for his mate as she had done to him. As he combed over her body he checked for any marks he may have left on her, seeing if it was the cause of the blood on their bodies. As he searched he had noticed a few scratches completely healed over on her body but nothing he was overly worried about.   
It seemed however that Hermione grew tired of being watched after and gently reached up to pull his hands away from her, holding hands with him instead and smiling at him still.

"Im ok Severus".

Severus blinked and nodded, only just realising that he'd been taking quite a thorough look over her body, and led her into the room like area. Her clothes appeared folded on the coffee table much like his had and she began the process of getting dressed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked curiously.

Hermione stopped for a moment to look at him, her shirt in her hands, her bra and pants, a small look of confusion showing on her face. While it was their wolves who had taken control over their bodies, usually speaking they could still be somewhat aware and be able to see what was going on during these changes. To say she was curious as to why he wasn't aware of their night would be an understatement. She knew he hadn't fully learnt how to be one with his wolf, that they were still testing the waters and adjusting, but she didn't think they hadn't reached the stage where they could share a mind somewhat through a change. If anything she had thought they had surpassed it.

Not wanting to worry her mate however Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders giving the impression of indifference though Severus clearly saw through it.

"I remember most of it" Hermione admitted.

Severus hummed and frowned deep in thought. He looked off towards the thick of the trees not understanding why he wasn't completely aware of what had happened the night before. Hermione took his hand however and kissed it, succeeding in distracting him from his wandering thoughts.

"Let's go to the great hall for breakfast, give our Headmistress a moment to breath and be assured that we are OK and nothing went wrong".

Severus nodded obediently, his mind slowly wandering back to where his thoughts had previously been, but dutifully followed behind Hermione without a thought.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus groaned loudly as he stumbled his way into the kitchen, he always preferred to sleep in after a full moon and he took full advantage of it. On the dining table sat a cup of hot chocolate and some toast. It was typically all he could stomach first thing in the morning, or rather middle of the day, after the full moon. Beside his food however sat an unopened letter.

Remus

As much as I loathe to admit, I require your assistance with something which I feel I can't talk to Hermione about.   
If you could keep it between us I would be grateful.

You may turn over the parchment and write your reply and I shall see if without you needing to send it via owl.

S.S

Remus rubbed his face tiredly and groaned to himself. He had no idea whatso ever what was going on but he was entirely sure he didn't want to keep things from Hermione. They were a mated pair and to keep things away from one of them was a sure way to lose a life or lose any trust and faith you may have had in them. It was too early for this as far as he was concerned so he didn't even bother replying.

Silently and groggily Remus chewed his cardboard like toast and guzzled down his hot chocolate like it was liquid gold. He always would love chocolate regardless of what form it came in.

Once Remus deemed himself awake enough to function he returned to the letter on the table and sighed. There was a lot to consider with this request. First of all, what in the world could have gone so wrong that Severus of all people needed his help, especially instead of Hermione. Another thing, Hermione was his mate, the one you always go to in any situation, especially if you need help, so it made no sense to go to someone that wasn't your mate. Another issue, Hermione was basically his daughter as far as he was concerned. This now threatened his relationship with Hermione if he didn't tell her anything.

Like when he woke up, Remus groaned and rubbed his eyes. What the hell was he to do?

I can't say I agree or disagree until I know what it is you need my help for Severus. I'm home all day so if you need to, you can floo me at any time.

Remus watched as the ink dried and felt like he'd signed a death sentence. Surely this was going to backfire on him and he knew this wasn't going to go well with Hermione. Especially if he did agree to help out. Remus stood up and head off for his shower to wash away the trouble he now had. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus was glaring around the Great Hall feeling utterly miserable and exhausted. He hadn't really had time to recover when he joined the gaggle of students to get their morning meal and just the sight of them alone made his stomach curl with frustration and bitterness. Hermione however was sitting amongst her friends eating silently and fully content. Severus looked down to his plate, the egg yolk running a little towards his toast, however what really caught his attention was what it was forming, or had forming in it. Lupins response made him roll his eyes, typical coward. Why was it such a big deal to help him? Or was he merely just trying to wind him up for old times sake.

Severus resumed eating wondering when he was best to speak with the man. It had to be when Hermione was busy, but she seemed to always be around him if she wasn't in her classes, and if she was in classes it meant he was too. Thinking hard he missed the curious look his mate threw his way, and let his mind wander as to when was the best time to speak with his old school bully. 

Remus was sitting in his living room sipping yet another hot chocolate when green fire burst into his fireplace. He glanced up to see Severus step through brushing himself off and straightened in his seat. Instantly his body was tense and he felt a horrible headache coming on which put his wolf on edge. He really didn't want this to be happening, all he could imagine was the issues this would cause with Hermione.

"Before you tell me anything, I need you to be sure you know what you're doing by coming to me with issues instead of your mate. I can tell you've both completed the mating process, by coming to me you're jeopardising that and also risking my relationship with Hermione.. I hope you know that" Remus started.

Severus raised his brow and looked at him in exasperation. Did he seriously think Severus didn't know this?

"I don't think I've fully got control over my wolf"

Remus sat up straight suddenly and paled.

"Don't tell me anything else Severus, this is definately a conversation you should be having with her not me. I won't do this".

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling so incredibly frustrated. He couldn't talk to Hermione about this, he couldn't stress her about it, he just couldn't. Severus shook his head and began pacing while Remus watched on nervously.

"Please talk to Hermione, don't do this to her, you or me"

Severus glared at the floor darkly for a long moment then glared at Remus.

"If you won't help me fine, I'll find someone else who will".

Severus disappeared back into the fireplace leaving a very nervous Remus behind. He hoped like nothing else that Severus would do the right thing and talk to Hermione.

Now however Remus had to wonder if he tells Hermione about their 'chat' or wait for Severus to tell her.


	29. Chapter 29

Students flocked through the hallways as they left one class and head for another, no one seemed to be in any particular hurry or like they had any reason to be rushing to their lessons. Hermione was among them slowly heading towards her Charms class. By slowly that really meant power walking to other students but to Hermione, that was taking her time. As she head for her class she could feel the frustration coming from her bond with Severus and rolled her eyes. Was there ever a moment when he wasn't frustrated with something? Typically it was a student that caused the frustration, though lately she'd noticed it was also aimed at their headmistress. 

Standing out in the corridor by the classroom door Hermione relaxed the wall as she waited for the professor to open the door and allow them in. Usually Hermione was more then happy to invite herself in but as she was still 'recovering' from her shift the night before she decided to just take it easy. 

"Did you hear that he didn't attend his classes this afternoon? Apparently he was here at lunch then he just disappeared! Hopefully he wont come back"

Hermione barely listened to the sound of her chattering classmates, though she did happen to wonder who they were talking about. As if on cue, Hermione began to feel enormous guilt and slight sorrow through her bond with Severus and it made her stop and forget to breathe for only a moment. Something wasn't right, it was very clear and almost instantly Hermione figured out who her classmates were talking about. What had Severus done? Was he ok? Hermione gulped a little and felt her skin go pale and clammy as she began to worry. The door now opened and students trickled into the class lazily, laughing amongst each other and goofing off. Hermione was one of the many to walk into the room but unlike her classmates, she wasn't in a happy joyful mood. 

"Quiet" 

Hermione sat down in her seat and slowly pulled out her books as she stared down at the table as she focused more on her bond with Severus. She could almost see their bond in her eyes, see how it shivered with uncertainty and strain. It was making her more and more nervous. 

"This lesson will once again be revision, however this lesson, I want you to go over everything you've learnt and with your table partner do your own pop quiz on the charms you have learnt so far this year. Once you have done that you can sit quietly and await further instruction"

Hermione was barely listening by this point, and she didn't even have it in her to feel sorry for the person she'd been sitting next to, who just happened to be a rather friendly looking Hufflepuff. With a blink and a sigh she felt her bond with Severus once again quiver and stretch out, to her it was quite painful like someone had been holding her feet and another holding her hands, stretching out her body but also pulling at her insides trying to stretch it out. Fighting the urge to vomit Hermione closed her eyes and put more focus onto her bond with him. She could see and feel everything, he was tense, nervous, anxious but the biggest feeling he had at that moment with nothing but pure intense guilt. 

Quickly in a shaky movement Hermione stood up and knocked the table forward a little startling all the students in the room. Her wolf began to frantically fight Hermione for control to the point of Hermione being unsure if she could stop her from shifting right there and then. Running from the room and nearly falling over her own feet she rushed from the room and head straight for the dungeons. However once she arrived, completely out of breath, there were students lined up outside the potions classroom merely waiting all looking bored out of their minds. Curiously the second years all turned to look at Hermione as she threw the door open and ran into the room turning in anxious circles, her breathing hard and fast as she felt her body fight the urge to break down. By now her wolf was roaring in fury and heart break and Hermione honestly didn't know what to do with herself. She nervously scratched at her skin causing it to bleed, and as she looked down she noticed her hands had started to shift into that of her wolf, long black claw like nails staring back at her. Folding her hands under her arms Hermione sobbed to herself feeling so incredibly confused. Without delay she ran for the fireplace in their shared rooms and stepped into it. 

"Headmistress' office" 

Minerva was sitting by her desk like normal reading quietly to herself. It was nice to just have a moment of peace and to not spend every minute of every day with something to do. Sure she had a lot of work to do, but the woman also knew the importance of taking a moment for yourself. However as she read Minerva heard the sound of her floo and just for that moment she wished she wasn't in such high demand all the time, honestly how did the others ever do it? 

"Where is he?" Hermione screamed. 

Minerva quickly stood up and rounded the table to see a shaking Hermione, her eyes golden as she stared at the elder woman, she was halfway shifted and honestly she was terrified. 

"Where's Severus? Where's my mate?" Hermione sobbed. 

Minerva frowned cautiously and shook her head not really understanding, "he should be teaching, Hermione are you ok?" 

"Does it look like I'm ok? I was just at his classroom, I felt something horrible in our bond, students are talking about it, he's gone where is he?"

Minerva quickly forced Hermione to a seat, which she ignored and stood back up again pacing with frustration and nervous energy. Honestly the poor professor didn't know what to do to help. 

"Have you tried to call for him?" Minerva asked

Hermione stopped and looked at her, her head tilting slightly. 

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful tabby cat stood gracefully in front of Hermione and Minerva, looking at the caster, Minerva always loved and marveled at her cat but now unfortunately she didn't have the time. 

"Severus, what's happened, are you ok?" 

Without waiting the cat took off and disappeared through the wall of the office. Hermione continued to pace, snarling every two seconds as her wolf tried to break free. It was taking everything in her to not let her wolf shift. 

"My apologies Minerva, I had to leave temporarily. I don't know when I will return but I will return as soon as i'm able"

Hermione let out the most horrid scream of anguish and anger. Her wolf was now forcing herself even more forward, her skin started to show slight patches of fur on her body and Minerva took a nervous step back. 

"Perhaps we should contact Remus" Minerva whispered to herself. 

Hermione's eyes snapped up at the woman when it suddenly occurred to her, perhaps he would know. Without waiting for a response Hermione basically ran into the fireplace disappearing in green flames leaving a baffled and worried headmistress behind her. 

**********************************************************************

Remus had his head resting on the table that he'd been sitting at for most of the day, a bottle of firewhiskey and a empty up beside it. He was quite drunk and it was very clear as he swayed slightly from side to side as he stared down at his feet. The sound of his fireplace caught his attention but he knew who it was, he knew what he was about to endure, hence the day drinking. 

"Remus where's Severus?" Hermione sobbed. 

Hermione stopped to see him with his head down on the table and the alcohol beside him. Just like that she knew that something had happened, something that only Remus knew about. 

"I'm sorry Hermione"

Hermione's eyes went wide and her wolf snarled, bursting from her lips. 

"Remus... where's my mate?" Hermione growled. 

Remus looked up at Hermione, his eyes were bloodshot from drinking though it could very easily have been from crying too. 

"I told him to come to you Hermione, I told him if something was wrong he was to see you"

Hermione stepped forward making him flinch. She very much looked dangerous right at that moment and it was hard to guess if he should be more afraid of Hermione or if he should be afraid of her wolf. With every step she took towards him the more nervous he became. It was very clear how terrified and guilty he felt, she could practically smell it from across the room. 

"What happened?" Hermione snarled. 

Remus quickly grabbed the whiskey and took a large gulp, it spilled down his cheek as he watched her warily as he tried to drink his fear away. 

"I don't know, he came to me saying he needed help and that he couldn't come to you, I told him I wouldn't help him, so he said he'd find someone who could, that's all I know"

Hermione leapt at Remus and pulled him to his feet, her hands holding the front of his shirt in her fist as she glared at him, her eyes now flashing bright with gold and he felt his wolf bristle. It was so conflicting to his wolf, on one hand, he was an alpha and this was his pup she should be showing him respect not putting him in his place like a pup, but then also, this was mates business. Every wolf in the world knew to not touch that, to keep arms distance and let mates deal with it, and he'd somehow managed to cross a line. 

"Show me" Hermione hissed. 

Remus nodded shaking as he stood staring at Hermione, he maintained eye contact and he felt her enter his mind without breaking a sweat. Normally speaking Hermione wasn't very good at something like this, it was one of the only things she wasn't good at at all, but with the stress of her mate and their bond it seemed she could accomplish anything. 

Remus stood, he watched while she did, the memory replaying in his mind when she pulled away and staggered. Her wolf was beside herself with grief at the idea that her mate didn't come to her, that he just left her, that he's gone to find another. Without warning Hermione shifted into her wolf and attacked Lupin, she was beside herself with heartbreak and grief. Her wolf didn't understand human emotions well and all she could understand was her mate Alpha had left her for another wolf. Hermione however had a better understanding, but it hurt just the same and to feel what her wolf felt as well, Hermione was just devistated. 

Remus stumbled and fell as a giant angry female wolf tackled him to the ground, snapping, biting, scratching. Due to the stress and sudden concern for his safety his wolf pushed forward and took control too, attacking the she wolf head on and fighting hard just to get her to calm down. Blood, roars of frustration and hurt, whimpering, you couldn't tell who was making what noise, but it didn't really matter as they both felt the pain she had. Remus felt horrible, his poor pup was absolutely heart broken and if he had to catch the brunt of her pain then he'd do it, he'd do anything for her. 

Minutes passed, though it really felt like hours, when Remus finally got control over his wolf and shifted back again, panting and groaning in pain. It was much too close to a full moon to have another shift, he was lying on the floor in a bloody heap, his back resting against the wall as he panted watching as his pup whimpered and sobbed, curled up in a ball across the room. The room itself was entirely destroyed, all furniture broken, the chair was now in pieces all over the floor, the table had been smashed and left random spikes over the floor, glasses and plates smashed and in tiny little flecks around the room which was a large cause of the blood seen on both Remus and Hermione. 

As he sat there panting he looked sadly at Hermione, she wasn't going to be changing back any time soon, her wolf was almost completely taken over now, she was an utter mess, just sooking and whining for her mate though she knew he wasn't going to answer her distress. He felt utterly devastated for her, and though he'd buried the hatchet with Severus long ago, he felt enormous amount of hate towards the man he once bullied, and he knew that should the man ever return, he had a lot to answer for. 

************************************************************

Kneeling on the ground clutching his head in agony Severus easily knew that Hermione had discovered he'd left. The heartbreak she felt was hitting him like a centaur rushing through the forest and he very quickly realized what an enormous mistake he'd made. All he wanted to do was be a worthy mate for Hermione, he felt he was losing control of himself to his wolf and he felt he couldn't get the help he needed by Hermione, she'd be too busy trying to keep him happy rather then helping him fix this, help him make sure he stayed himself. At least, that's what he thought. Severus was panting hard as he stared at the grass beneath him, Alpha was so distressed wanting to go back to his mate that all the angry wolf felt was worry and determination to go back, fighting against the man within him hard. Severus however had years of practice with fighting and keeping himself in control no matter what the situation was. With that in mind, he slowly stood up, placing his hands on his knee's as he wobbled, he could see in the distance a small group of people just lazing about together, most were dressed while others didn't seem to bother and he knew he'd find the answers he was looking for, he knew he'd get the help he needed, he just hoped he and Hermione could wait until he was done and that he hadn't lost her forever.


	30. Chapter 30

Within the Great Hall sat hundreds of students happily talking among themselves, sharing stories and gossiping about their day and what kind of trouble they'd all managed to get in to. Minerva sat in the Headmistress' seat staring down at the students not touching her plate and without really seeing anything as her mind was off thinking about how her year had progressed. It had definately been filled with a lot more then inticipated, from having discovered Severus' secret long ago to dealing with it alone once a month due to the guidance of her old peer and friend, to having it all change and be thrown up into the air when it was discovered that he was mated to her prized pupil Hermione. Then came the stress of that secret and how it was affecting the school, the two themselves, and everything that came with it. Yet here was another hurdle that had stumped the Headmistress further and created even more problems then before. Severus had left the school with no warning whatsoever which forced her to replace him with Horace once again. The older man wasn't too happy to return from retirement, it took an awful amount of begging for the man to resume his post once more with the assurance he'd once again receive a raise, stay in the large office he desired and the promise that once Severus returned he'd never be called on again, and by the use of a unbreakable vow. This then brought her attention to Hermione. The young woman had returned to school after a week off, she'd been in discussion with Remus about the health of Hermione to discover that for a solid week she'd been stuck as a wolf with no sign of changing back. Minerva had actually been there to discuss with Remus what they should do when Hermione changed back, walked over to the Headmistress completely dressed and presentable apologised then disappeared and returned to the school. This had baffled both Minerva and Remus completely but there wasn't anything they could do about it.

After this Minerva had returned to the school and kept a close eye on the young werewolf who seemed to be back to normal as she had been before, she resumed her studies, smiled and spoke with friends, attended all classes and kept up her good grades, spent the majority of her time within the library with her nose buried in books. The only noticeable change was that she refused to stay anywhere near Severus' chambers and had taken to sleeping in the room of requirement. It had taken weeks for anyone to figure out where she'd been going, in the end Minerva spoke to her to find out after going to visit her at his chambers to see the place was empty and cold as if no one had been there for weeks. After this discovery Minerva agreed to allow Hermione to stay within the room, trying to make the young woman as comfortable as possible. After that Hermione had assured Minerva that she was fine and that was that. Only, Minerva wasn't as blind as she was perceived to be, she was well aware that Hermione wasn't fine. Her peers had no idea, no one had noticed at all as it seemed Hermione was a very good actor. She put on her mask, said she was fine, laughed with friends, but as soon as she turned away the smile left her face, if you looked closer her skin wasn't as healthy as it should have looked it almost seemed as if she'd begun to turn grey. Her brown eyes no longer shone with excitement over things, but only those who really knew and really cared could tell and it was very easy to see that there wasn't many of those around. Not anymore.

Students finished their meals and began the slow trek back to their dormitories to retire for the night, this is what had returned Minerva to the same planet and made her realise that she hadn't eaten a single thing, staring at nothing for the entire time during dinner.

Clearing her throat Minerva smiled and watched as the students and eventually teachers left the hall to retire for the evening leaving the Headmistress alone. No one had stopped to ask if she was OK, what was on her mind, no one was there to ask her if there'd been any update about Hermione after her absence, nor had anyone asked as to when Severus was to return. But then again, they were under the impression that he wasn't, after all, it had been six months since the man left without warning, without saying goodbye, so how likely was he to actually come back? Minerva hoped it was soon, not for her but for the young witch who was slowly and steadily slipping away from them all.

****************************

Severus was sitting by a camp fire staring at the dancing flames with his usual blank mask. He'd been utterly miserable since he left Hermione. What made it worse was that every day he felt her slipping away from him and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He could feel their connection, but to him when he felt it, he invisioned a large thick rope which had been cut with scissors. Not quite strong enough to cut the rope but thick enough to start to cut through it making it fray and every day it was pulled harder making it fray even more. Now all he felt was one tiny string left of their connection, it had been like that after the first two months. He was almost sure it would snap from the strain but it persisted and stayed strong. This was the only thing that kept him going, he knew he'd messed up by leaving Hermione, he had felt her heart break and misery from his leaving, but somehow he barely felt anything. It was almost as if she stopped feeling. The only reason he hadn't returned home was his determination to ensure he was in control over his wolf, that he'd learnt everything he'd needed to. He wasn't quite there yet, he was sure maybe one more month was all that was needed but he never decided, his nerves was what was keeping him away from home.

A young man came and sat down next to Severus. At first when he'd arrived all wolves there refused to have anything to do with him after learning he'd left his mate, it was only because their alpha Hayley insisted he had the right to live with them and learn from him that allowed him to stay. Severus wasn't sure how he felt about the alpha, he usually kept his distance from her. While there they all referred to him as pup as his little knowledge on what he was made them in their eyes, see him as a pup, despite the frustration he'd originally felt. But his cautiousness towards the alpha wasn't because of what she was, rather it was her thoughts that made him nervous. Instantly she'd known who he was and that his wolf was an alpha and that seemed to call to her. Never had she spoken the words for she was smart enough to never do it, but she desperately wanted Severus to stay. To her, he was the ideal mate for her, he was strong and smart, his wolf was strong and an even stronger alpha. He'd be perfect for her and her pack. But he had a mate, had already mated. It was that alone that stopped her from acting on her desires, she wasn't stupid enough to try. But as he knew what she felt he decided to keep distance, he didn't want her to attempt anything and as he and his wolf knew how she felt, his wolf instantly bristled and grew angry around her, just smelling her desire for him made his stomach curl with revolution and it made him turn the other way and leave.

Despite this, he and the alpha had reached an understanding, while he was there he was to act like pack, bond like pack and learn about pack. But once this was done he was to leave and never come back. This suited him fine.

The young man sitting beside him was one of the only people around who he hadn't had much to do with and it was simply due to the fact that Severus had left his mate. From what he'd learnt, he'd had a mate for barely a year when she was killed due to the war against Voldemort. So knowing that Severus willingly left his mate and had the dark mark on his arm, he was determined to never see Severus as anything less then vermin.

"you don't have long now"

Severus glanced at the man beside him, his face never changing but his interest and curiosity had peeked.

"they've been talking... They think you're ready to go home now.. They think you're just a coward and won't ever go back".

Severus bristled and his eyes flashed in warning, alpha not liking the man every time he opened his mouth.

"you know what I think? I think you'll go back.. And I think you'll go hike to find her with another... I hope you go back and she didn't wait for you... But of course she will. After all thats how mates work... Unless she rejects you of course... Good luck with that".

Just like that the man stood up and walked away, nodding to others he passed before slipping into a worn down looking tent. Severus sat there thinking as he once again stared into the fire. This had been on his mind, something he'd been worrying about too. What was waiting for him back home. Would Hermione be waiting? Would she reject him? Had she moved on? He hoped like nothing else in the world that she would take him back. He already knew he'd beg if he had to, take another wizards oath, sign his soul to another master if it was asked of him. He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	31. Chapter 31

Hayley sat in her tent, her blue eyes staring at the far wall as she thought about her pack. Most importantly their newest member Severus. There was no denying it she was insanely attracted to Severus and for many reasons too. Physically he wasn't much to look at but as she was no prize either, she could see the hidden beauty that most wouldn't. The fact that he might keep a blank face but his eyes were so expressive, the odd glimpse of tenderness, his concern, his intellect my goodness did that do things to her. But what she loved most was how strong he was, both magically, physically and emotionally. It was just her luck too that he had already chosen to mate another. The moment she saw him her first thought was ask him if he'd consider it, or at the very least attempt to 'woo' him. But then when he grew closer you could scent that he'd been mated, that and his wolf was giving off a scent that was almost like he was strutting about showing off his mating mark though invisible to the eye. She knew her wolf had put out a scent to attract a male, almost like a calling, it wasn't a concious decision it was simply her wolf desired a mate and had found a potential candidate, but his wolf instantly recognised it and shut that idea down real quick.  
What was on her mind however was the fact that it had been six and a half very long months since Severus had arrived. It was hard and no doubt a horrible thing to separate from your mated, it had deadly consequences, and the fact that she was aiding him was likely to have her killed, but she could tell he needed guidance and so that was the only reason why she agreed to take him on.

Hayley ran her fingers through her messy curly hair and frowned, shutting her eyes. It was obvious now that Severus was procrastinating, he didn't want to go back to where he'd come from and she couldn't honestly fathom why. He had a mate at home who no doubt missed him terribly. But it was putting her and her pack at risk the longer he stayed and so she had a difficult decision to make. Tell him if he stayed it was perminant, he'd need to cut his mate free, or to leave right there and then and to never return. Hayley knew what her decision was, she knew what he was likely to do too, and desperately she wanted him to be happy with his mate but that tiny part of her hoped he wouldn't. Still. Mates came first, pack came first. Her own desires would always be put last to everything else, these things were much more important. With that in mind Hayley took in a deep breath, pulled herself up, puffed out her chest like a cocky alpha, and headed out to where she scented Severus to be.

Severus had been sitting by a tree reading quietly to himself when he could tell he was about to gain company. However his uninterested turned to caution when he realised it was the alpha coming over to speak with him. They had an understanding sure but the fact that her wolf still tried to lure him in really bothered him.

Hayley stood above him and watched as he closed his book silently. They stared at one another for a moment when Severus readjusted himself so he was seated comfortably.

"It's time Severus" Hayley sighed.

Severus frowned for a moment then scoffed, "isnt that my decision to make?" He snapped back.

Hayley bristled for a moment then sat down in front of him on the grass, staring into his beautiful black eyes and smiled sadly.

"Don't do this to yourself Severus, don't do this to your mate. We have taught you everything we could, you're ready to go back now".

Severus looked away and glared out towards the grass by his side. He didn't like being told what to do, never had and never would.

"And if I chose I'm not ready?"

Hayley but her lip for a moment then shook her head.

"Severus if you don't go back now, then you won't be going back at all, you're ready and you know that. If you don't go back, then you're giving up your mate. And if you're giving up your mate you need to cut the connection properly so both you your wolf and her can heal. Severus this is slowly going to kill you if you dont".

Severus almost felt himself stop breathing, his heart raced and pounded hard, he hadn't really considered that before. Hayley seemed to stop breathing too, his silence gave her hope, hope that she knew she shouldn't have. Taking the risk, Hayley leant forward for a moment and put her hand gently on his knee and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"you don't have to return if you don't want to Severus. You will always have a place here should you want it, but you can't have both, it doesn't work like that. It's either here, or there"

Severus hadn't heard her, not really. He was too busy thinking about his connection with Hermione. It was true he'd been pushed into this without warning, he never was given the choice in any way shape or form. Leaving had been entirely his own, his life the last six months had been entirely of his own making. And though he hated to admit it, he had a woman here who wanted him who wasn't forced to, who he wasn't forced to be with, and he could take it. He stared at Hayley hard as he tried to imagine the life he could have. He could see it sure, it was easy. Simple. But it was wrong, he knew in his heart he wanted Hermione, even looking at Hayley he compared her to Hermione, she wasn't as beautiful, she wasn't smart, nor insufferable, her hair wasn't the same crazy brown rats nest he'd grown to love, she didn't have brown eyes that lit up over the simplest of things or grew excited over Hogwarts a History. His heart beats for Hermione, she was his home, his heart, his family. Hayley was nothing and never would be anything to him.

Hayley watched with baited breath as he was lost in his thoughts. For a moment she could see him consider her but even she knew as he did, that she wouldn't ever have him, she wasn't what he wanted nor needed and she needed to accept that. Pulling her hand away Hayley smiled, she was hurt, but ultimately it was the right choice to make.

"Go on Severus, go get your mate. Be happy, you deserve it".

Severus stood up and brushed himself off then looked at Hayley once more.

"I know I am what you wanted, and I know that we could potentially be a great pair, but I'm not your mate. He's out there waiting for you and you him. You'll find him one day and you'll be glad you didn't have me. The sun will rise and set with him. You deserve happiness too, don't settle for second best".

Hayley nodded with a gentle smile then turned and walked back to her tent. Just like that she knew she was done with Severus Snape. He didn't have her heart or her him, but she knew he was one of her greatest adventures and she learnt a lot from him, she'd never forget him.

Once he deemed himself perfect, Severus took in one last deep breath of the fresh air around him then disappeared with a pop, heading back to his beloved mate.

***************************

Hermione was sitting comfortably on her bed as she read through the last chapter of her book Properties and Uses of all things Mandrake. It wasn't a typical book Hermione would turn to but as it had been advised by Professor Sprout to do with her research Hermione spent every sickle she had available at the time to buy the strange book. She had no idea how many uses a Mandrake had, it baffled her that there were so many ways to use it, but still she read on taking all the information she could and saving whatever she needed for future use for her own personal project. Hermione made her final note and closed her book, setting it on the bedside table gently then looked through her notes.  
Not a day had gone past since she saw Severus last that she hadn't thought of him. At first, the first week of his leaving Hermione had been stuck in the body or her wolf. It had taken her that long to convince her to let Hermione come back. All she had done was mope and whine for Alpha to come back to her, Hermione tried everything and in the end all it took was to let her wolf do what she needed to grieve and when she was ready Hermione would come back. However it was after that was what truly made it hard. Every day her wolf had hope that he would return, her wolf assumed that Severus just needed to go be free and live as a bachelor for a while, but Hermione didn't agree, nor would she have ever let him back if it was true. But as time went on and it became apparent that he wasn't returning her wolf became more and more devistated until finally she disappeared. Four months it had been now, she still transformed but as far as Hermione could tell her wolf seemed to be as good as dead. The first month Hermione grieved her wolf, the devistation at losing her companion, or rather part of herself was what ended up sending Hermione over the edge and into a major depression. No longer could she feel her bond with Severus and her wolf had left her completely, the only person she blamed was Severus. Resentment flowed through her veins like hot lava, he might be her mate and she might love him with everything she was, but he had hurt her to an extreme she didn't think possible. What made it worse was as much as she tried to hate him, she just couldn't which made her feel even worse still.

Hermione had been slacking off in her studies, she had earned a less then perfect score for her last Arithmancy test which resulted in a meeting with the professor to make sure she was OK. Speaking of which she had a class to attend that afternoon followed by doing her patrols of the castle to attend.

With that in mind Hermione gathered her books and placed them in her bag and left the room of requirement, heading towards her classroom with barely any thought or concentration. Students giggled and gasped as they rushed past, others groaning and grumbling but Hermione paid them no mind. She walked steadily down the corridor when she was forced to a stop. Hermione opened her mouth to apologise for bumping into one of her peers but stopped as she realised who was in front of her. The very man who had caused so much pain stood in front of her looking no different to how he left. His face shown with love as he looked down at her but also extreme caution. Hermione however just looked at him blankly as if he was no one at all.

"Sorry professor" Hermione mumbled, side stepping around him and continuing on as if nothing had happened.

Severus stood there with his heart at his feet and a lump in his throat. So much was wrong, his Hermione was so lifeless, she didn't even care that he returned, and what worried alpha was he couldn't sense little wolf! His eyes flashed golden as his wolf mourned and howled, it shouldn't be possible. He had done so much damage and he hoped he'd be able to fix the mess he'd made. He'd do anything for his love but once again he hoped he wasnt too late.


	32. Chapter 32

Severus was pacing alone in his lounge room while thinking hard about how he had discovered his mate. He knew it was late and time for dinner which is where he'd find her, but he wasn't sure what to do about it or if he wanted to go. From what he could tell Hermione didn't care for him anymore which he knew wasn't true, at least he hoped. But what felt just as bad was the fact that her wolf seemed to be missing, Alpha couldn't sense her at all and when Severus took in her scent he could tell she was still a werewolf, obviously, but it felt like there was something missing which was her little wolf. Just by being close to her you could tell that she wasn't there and that really worried him. Had he been the cause of that? Was it something he'd caused? There was only one way to find out but he gathered by the way Hermione was with him earlier that she wouldn't be interested in him. And he could also tell that she hadn't rejected their mating, she was still connected to him. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and scowled to himself, he knew it was going to be a mess with Hermione when he returned but he hadn't expected this. But then again that was his fault for not anticipating everything, he knew how horrible it was to abandon or leave your mate. 

Deciding he'd had enough time wallowing in self pity he took off and head for the Great Hall to rejoin his coworkers and hopefully see his beautiful mate, he had missed her terribly. As he began his usual trek up to the hall he passed several students who all quickly whispered to each other, he knew they were talking about how he'd been seen earlier through the day but he guessed by their reactions now that they hadn't actually anticipated him returning. When he finally returned and sat in his usual seat which as always was left vacant for him, his dark eyes swept around the room, in particular the Gryffindor table in search for his little wolf. He found her towards the end of the table closest to the doors she sat amongst Neville and Deam Thomas talking to each other with smiles on their faces. From what he could see she seemed completely fine but by searching through their bond to see how she really felt he discovered that he couldn't feel anything at all, almost as if she wasn't there or she was completely numb. Severus looked down at his plate for a moment then took a sip from his goblet as he thought hard about what he was to do about their situation. With a glance to Minerva beside him he coughed quietly to gain her attention. She turned to face him a little in surprise, they very rarely spoke and given how their last encounter went she hadn't really expected the man to ever want to talk to him again, after all she had basically tried to force Hermione and Severus to seperate. Thinking of that however she had to admit she was a little upset with the man for leaving Hermione like he had and for leaving without a warning so she had time to prepare a new professor to replace him. 

"Minerva, is Hermione doing rounds tonight?" he asked quietly. 

Minerva raised her brow and gave him a scolding look for a moment then nodded stiffly. 

"She is, but i'd advise you leave that girl alone, you've done enough damage" She huffed.

Severus ignored her comment and resumed eating in silence as he mulled over what he was to do. He knew it probably wouldn't be advisable to corner Hermione and attack her with questions and love as he begged for forgiveness. But then again he wasn't sure what he was to do but he knew he had to do something. As he finished eating he looked up again as he caught the sight of his mate getting up ready to leave, he considered leaving with her so he could follow her but he didn't want to create more problems by following her around like a lost puppy. Resigning himself to just wait he watched as she left the hall without a backwards glance and he felt his heart sink just that little bit lower once again. 

***********************************************************************************************

Hermione left the Great Hall and rolled her eyes, she'd felt Severus staring at her almost the entire time she'd been there but hadn't looked at him once. She knew he was there, she knew what their relationship was still, but she hadn't have enough in her to care, not anymore. Her face was once again blank and dull as she wandered towards the room of requirement, wanting nothing more then to take a nap before she was required to start patrols. Hermione wasn't very excited about that tonight, not that she ever usually was, but moreso as she was aware that Severus was likely to come looking for her then and as they were out to keep an eye on the school and any troublesome teenager, she had to show him respect and curtesy as he was still a professor regardless of their 'relationship'. 

Once Hermione returned to the room and stepped inside she looked around for a moment as she took her shoes off, her school work was sitting on the table just to the side, a fire was already going and a hot chocolate was waiting for her on a side table by a comfortable looking sofa chair which was almost hidden by a giant bookcase with a never ending supply of books. Already she had gathered it would comstantly be updated by the books available in the school library and for that she was grateful, but she had hoped it would provide her with others every now and then too. With a soft sigh Hermione curled up in the seat and rested her feet under her, her socks keeping her feet and toes warm, as she curled up and rested her head on the side of the chair. She could smell her hot chocolate and it made her smile for barely a second which was the best she could hope for given how she had been feeling for so long. 

What was she to do about her mate? Hermione was aware they needed to talk but she wasn't really sure if she wanted to. He hadn't spoken to her he'd just left, and straight after they finished the mating process too no less. Hermione huffed to herself and glared at the fire now as she had dark thoughts about how she'd love to curse Severus for how he'd hurt her, but she doubted that if the time came that she'd actually be able to do it. Hermione sat up a little and finally began to drink her hot chocolate as she thought over her plan of action. She could ignore him, but that wasn't very mature, she could agree to speak with him, but she didn't really think he deserved to be forgiven and really what kind of explanation could he give that would warrant forgiveness? Another thing she had to consider was what was she to do, did she want to be with him after he'd left her like that? She was mated to him now so it was for life as far as she was concerned, she'd never believed in rejection of a mate but she had to admit she was sorely tempted to now. Hermione drew her wand for a moment and cast a tempus to check the time then sighed. Her patrols started in fifteen minutes and she had only little time to begin, she always started from the top and worked her way down, she'd started that when she was living with Severus due to being in the dungeons she figured that would be so much better then going up then having to come back down when she was dead tired and she hadn't thought to change her routine even once. With a quiet grumble to herself Hermione went back to her shoes and put them back on, fastened her cloak and head out of the room to go straight for the tallest tower in the school. 

Severus was standing in the Astronomy tower looking down towards the grounds that led towards the forbidden forest. So much time had passed since he'd had to kill Dumbledore and it wasn't necessarily for the better. He didn't miss his life back then but he wasn't really over joyed about the life he lived now, not when there was so much trouble with Hermione. Calmly he rested his hands on the balcony and closed his eyes as he just relaxed into the breeze when he heard the door open up behind him. He hadn't taken in the smell as of yet so he simply scowled and rolled his eyes. 

"you best have a good reason for being out of bed after hours" Severus snapped. 

Hermione huffed as she saw Severus standing there as his usual grumpy self and she too rolled her eyes and scowled. 

"I'll have you know Professor that I am meant to be out of bed after hours. I'm doing my rounds" Hermione snapped back. 

Severus' spine stiffened a little then he turned around to see her standing there. He could see her face due to the light of the moon and to him she looked as beautiful as she always had done, but even from afar he could see the light was still missing from her eyes. 

"My apologies Hermione, I hadn't realised it was you" Severus told her quietly. 

They stood there several feet away from one another just looking and watching when Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze away to a vacant area of the room. 

"Understandable professor, you have been away for quite some time, it's to be expected that you wouldn't remember who was patroling and when" Hermione sighed.

Severus took a step closer to her and his expression turned sad and guilty, Hermione saw it and instantly felt her emotional barriers rise, "If that's all professor I best continue, I have a lot of ground to cover and it's clear that there aren't any students here" 

Hermione turned away and went straight back to the door she'd only just entered from when she felt Severus instantly stepped up behind her, putting one of his hands on her hip and the other covering her hand which held the door handle. 

"Please Hermione let me explain" Severus whispered. 

Hermione stiffened for a moment then nodded, it was barely seen but he had noticed it and felt himself mentally sigh with relief. 

"Before I'd left i'd begun to notice that I wasn't in control of my wolf like I'd wanted to be. While your lessons were helping I felt they weren't doing enough nor was it fast enough... I left to join another pack to learn what I needed to be a worthy mate to you, I wanted to be able to co exist with my wolf like you do with yours and if I'm honest I wasn't sure i'd be able to learn that with you. I felt you'd be too concerned about keeping me happy and constantly giving me reassurance rather then be the teacher I needed, so I left to go get help. I'd spoken with the alpha and agreed to stay with them until i'd learnt all I could then I was to return and never come back... I missed you so much I didn't want to leave, but I felt it was the best decision for both myself and for you" Severus sighed. 

Hermione sniffed and continued to look straight ahead. She knew what he was saying, she understood it she'd had similar problems herself when she was first bitten. But that didn't mean she accepted what he'd done, and that surely didn't mean she was going to welcome him back with open arms. 

"I forgive you Severus" Hermione told him quietly. 

Alpha yipped in his head and started to leap about with joy knowing that his mate wasn't going to leave him, that she'd forgiven him when he stopped and felt cautious, a feeling that Severus too was beginning to feel. 

"I sense there is a but?" Severus murmured. 

Taking in a deep breath Hermione finally looked over her shoulder to look into the eyes of the man she loves with everything she is and frowned. They stared at each other, soaking each other in when Hermione pulled the door open despite how firmly he tried to stop her. 

"I forgive you, but this doesn't change anything Severus.. you left me, you left us.. you can't expect me to just welcome you back like nothing has changed. You were gone for six months Severus, you left the morning after we finished completing our mating you didn't even tell me you were going, no note, nothing... how did you expect me to feel about that, how did you expect me to react to that? My wolf has left me Severus, she was so heart broken when you left her she was convinced you went to find another and disappeared like you did... I might be able to forgive you for this but i'll never forget it... You broke my heart, what makes you think i'll let you have it again... we might be mates and we may continue to be so, but things wont be going back to the way things were before, at least not yet... I need time" 

Severus pulled his hand away from the door and watched as she quickly walked away from him and down the steps to continue her patrol and he felt his heart sink even lower. Alpha was howling in horror and heart break to learn what his mate had to go through and he felt worse then he had already been feeling. He really didn't think through what he'd done, he knew it was a mistake as soon as he'd left, but it seemed like he really didn't understand the mistake he'd made nor had he really thought about the consequences. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose Severus felt himself ready to explode, he knew he messed up but he didn't really think this was fair. He hadn't asked for this to happen, he was just doing what he thought was best for himself and his mate, though his mate did end up having to suffer for it. He wanted to go back in time to before he'd left so he could at the very least let her know and apologise for potentially hurting her. This was such a mess but he was determined with everything he was, he was going to fix this, this wasn't going to be like what happened with Lily. Severus was going to be with Hermione and he was going to show her how sorry he was, he fully intended to give her every ounce of love she'd ever need for the rest of time, no matter what it took. He loved Hermione and he wasn't going to ever let her go.


	33. Chapter 33

Severus was nervous, he was filled to the brim with nervous energy and for the first time in his life Severus felt so rediculously scared that it made him sick to the stomach with the desire to run away with his tail between his legs. Why? Tonight happens to be the full moon, his first full moon since returning to his mate at Hogwarts.  
The first few nights of his return were horrible, he missed Hermione terribly and having her near but so far was hard for Alpha. He pined for her and whined, but there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. At first Severus wasn't sure what he should do to mend his relationship with Hermione. Was he to give her space to adjust to his return or was he to attempt to spend his days with her again in hopes of her opening up to him once more? So all he ended up doing was following her lead. He spoke with her if she was near giving her a simple smile of affection if they were alone, occasionally if they happened to be alone he'd ask her how her day was and let her know he missed and loved her, simple little things like that without being too pushy. It didn't seem to make any difference at all though.

With tonight being the full moon he was so anxious, Alpha was determined to be with his mate no matter what. But what made it difficult was he didn't know where she would be. Should he go to the room or requirement? Did he go to the forest? He didn't even know where she slept at night as it turned out she never went to the Gryffindor common room anymore so who knew what he was to do.  
He did briefly consider asking her but he wasn't sure she would answer him or offer to be with him, not that he'd blame her. Severus was in his room when he heard a knock at his door, curiously he strode over to answer when he stopped breathing for a moment. Could this be Hermione to talk about that night? He doubted it, but it was still nice to hope.

Severus opened the door and saw the Headmistress standing in front of him, her lips pursed and her eyes a little cold. She stepped around Severus and let herself into the room without waiting for an invitation. Severus grumbled and closed his door with a snap.

"Please come in" He snapped sarcastically.

Minerva hummed for a moment then sighed.

"I'll be brief, Hermione will be in the room of requirement tonight for her transformation. That is where she has been staying since your departure earlier this year. It has become similar to her own personal quarters but also remains to be used by those who need and use it without her knowledge. Hermione is likely to be there now and is likely to stay until her transformation so if I were you Severus I'd leave for there now".

Severus blinked and his face went blank as he stared at her then rolled his eyes with a sigh. He was greatful she cared enough to inform him but he hated when people involved themselves when it wasn't needed or wanted. Minerva seemed to understand that as she nodded stiffly and left the room as quickly as she arrived leaving Severus to ponder on the information he'd just been given.

Alpha was pacing, his only thoughts were of his little wolf and Her nip, but Severus understood things a little better then his beast. It was now up to Severus as to what he was going to do about his change that night. Was he to risk it and be with Hermione and potentially face her wrath once more or was he to keep giving her the space she seemed to want.

Severus closed his eyes and focused once more on the bond he shared with her. Even now he still couldn't feel the connection with Hermione. He knew it was there, he could see it, it was almost as if she was unfeeling, her being was cold and empty. Severus opened his eyes and made a decision, he was going to join Hermione and start to fix his bond with his mate. If he waited any longer he may lose her forever.

*********************

Hermione was staring out the window of her room blankly, her eyes dull, her posture lazy, it was as if she was an empty shell of who she used to be. Was this what heart break felt like? Was this how a person felt after having their trust and love in someone broken? Whatever it was, she was over it and she wanted to be the person she was, but how did she get to be the strong Hermione she used to be? That Hermione had her wolf and her mate. Hermione still wasn't ready to accept Severus back into her life with open arms, he certainly didn't show her that he was interested in rekindling their relationship but she knew he was giving her space to make that decision for herself.

Resting her head on the glass Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as if she was trying to sleep when she heard the door open. She didn't respond however as she simply didn't care as to who was in the room with her.

Severus stepped further into the room glancing around curiously. The room she'd been provided with looked almost completely like the one they once shared, just with a more feminen touch to it. It was clear she had missed him or else she'd have chosen a room that was different to this, but seeing what she had desired had given him a little more hope that all was not lost.

Slowly and cautiously Severus walked over so he stood behind Hermione. Just by her breathing alone he could tell she wasn't sleeping but also not relaxed. He frowned and extended his arm, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. Hermione didn't react at all to his touch and it broke his heart. Even seeing her flinch or jump in surprise would have been better then nothing at all. It was honestly as if she had given up in herself, she'd lost who she was.

"Hermione?" Severus asked quietly.

Hermione let out a small breath and sat up, his hand fell off her shoulder as she stood up and turned to face him. Severus and Hermione stood looking at one another, one with a look of love and the other blankly. He missed his mate and there was so much he had to fix.

"will you let Alpha join you tonight?" Severus asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged and smiled though it was a sad smile that almost begged for help.

"do whatever you want Severus, you will either way".

Severus flinched as if she'd attempted to stab him making him feel even more nervous then he had originally.  
Without waiting for him to respond Hermione side stepped around him and walked further into the room as it began to gradually change to include a forest for their transformations. Hermione sat herself down roughly onto the grass and began to tug her shoes off, throwing clothes off of her body without care until she was seated naked on the grass.

Severus felt his breath leave him as he saw how skinny she had become. Bones had begun to protrude from her body, her ribs stuck out without any muscle or flesh to give it padding. Her hip bones now looked dominant and rough as her stomach caved in, her legs no longer looked lean and toned but like she had no muscle attached to her at all. Severus wanted to be sick. He did this, he was the reason she had let herself go.

With careful slow steps Severus walked until he stood in front of Hermione then knelt down so he could look into her face without standing over her.

"oh my love" he whispered gently.

Hermione blinked up at him showing her confusion. He rested his hand softly on her cheek and his thumb rubbed over it so delicately it was almost as if he was afraid she would break.

"Hermione.... I know I've hurt you and I know I've let you down. You've done so well to keep fighting and to stay so strong, but I need you to fight harder baby. You're getting sick. You need to look after yours baby. I don't want you to heal because you think I want it, or anyone else for that matter. Forget how much I hurt you. You need to be strong for you. You're Hermione Granger. The strongest, bravest and most intelligent woman I've ever had the privilege to meet. Look after yourself because you deserve it, you deserve happiness and love. You deserve so much Hermione and to let yourself go like this is an insult to yourself come on baby fight back show me what I'm missing. Be strong baby".

Hermione shuddered and cuddled herself, wrapping her arms around her legs and began to cry silently. He threw his arms around her and held her tight as she sobbed.

It almost seemed like she never considered how she was treating herself to be an issue before she'd never given herself the chance to grieve. Severus kissed her hair as she cried, tears building in his own as he held his beautiful heart broken mate.

Once she had settled down she relaxed and pulled herself away from him not looking at him once as she felt ashamed for letting go on him as she had done. Severus played with and petted her hair in affection which she soaked up like a sponge. Already she felt remarkably better for being able to cry like she had dome but she still had a long way to go before she was completely healed.

Severus felt his wolf begin to pace and he stepped away from Hermione quickly. He hadn't had the chance to undress when he quickly changed to become Alpha, Hermione quickly changing too. Alpha padded over to his mate and rubbed his face along her own. Even now little wolf was still missing, it was entirely Hermione. Alpha whined at Hermione and curled up around her frail body, his head resting over her neck in a protective manor and gave her ear a soft little lick as a way of showing affection. Hermione lied down on the grass and sighed, her eyes closing a little as she just wanted to sleep. Aloha whined again for his mate and rested his head over her neck a little more, one of his lankly arms dragging her body closer to his own and he spent the rest of the night away and watching, protecting his mate in the only way the wolf knew how. Everytime Hermione shook her sobbed he gave her another lick of affection on her cheek, muzzle, ears, anywhere to give her constant assurance that he was there, he loved her and she would soon be OK. Hermione wasn't alone anymore and for just a moment, Hermione began to feel a little bit better.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been a month and a bit since the night of the full moon when Hermione had allowed herself the chance to cry. Having her walls brought down whilst in the arms of her mate seemed to have given her the push she needed to let herself feel again. She'd already gone through the steps of seperation whilst he'd been gone, but having him come back had set her off again allowing her to accept what had happened and to finish being sad about it. However while that was true, she was still feeling the effects of the seperation from her wolf who she missed dearly. Severus could see the fight Hermione had within herself as she tried to live as just Hermione again, without her wolf to back her up like the friend you'd always wanted. He felt awful, body wracked with constant guilt knowing he was the reason that little wolf had left him. What really worried him however was if he'd somehow killed her with grief. It wasn't common for the wolves to leave their humans. Knowing this he knew he needed some outside help, help from a person who didn't like him at all any longer. Whatever respect he'd earned from them originally was now long gone. The thought however of contacting Remus Lupin didn't sit well with him either. Now knowing the ins and outs of a werewolf and the things that surrounded it, he now realised how much trouble he was in. Remus had assentially adopted Hermione as his own, and being the mate of the pup who was left broken and defeated meant he was likely to be attacked and left for dead if the angry papa wolf got his way. 

Severus was sitting in his office staring blankly at the parchment in front of him. He'd been trying to compose a letter for Remus for weeks now so he could better understand what he might have to do to help Hermione gain her wolf back, but words had truly failed him. Honestly he had no idea if this would really help or hinder his relationship with Hermione but as she wasn't really able to accept the loss of little wolf he figured this was his best cause of action. But what was he to say to the man? First when Severus had left he'd put the man in a horrible position, now knowing what he'd done by putting him in the way of his mate and him leaving had risked their relationship being severed completely, but also shown, in the eyes of a wolf, that he held no respect for the wolf or their position within a pack. And in Remus' case, he was the alpha in his family as it was just himself, but before Severus came to be it was himself and Hermione. Now with Severus in the picture, he was still an alpha, but he was no longer their pack as Severus without question took up position of alpha. By Severus doing what he'd done, he'd in one way put them at a sort of war, two alphas butting heads because of Severus' lack of respect towards the other. That was another issue he had to fix. Either Severus would have to put his pride aside and submit, or he'd have to fight Remus until he'd earned back the respect of the other, which wasn't something he wanted to do either. Remus had more years worth of experience but Severus was without a doubt stronger. That and he had no intentions of hurting Hermione even more by hurting her adopted parent. 

Severus groaned to himself and dropped his quill back onto the table with a gentle thud, watching as it rolled from side to side as the feather kept it from moving too much and he closed his eyes, running his fingers through his lank hair. Maybe he was doing this all wrong. Maybe he should just 'bite the bullet' and go see the man and let them sort it out straight away then get to the point of his arrival. Remus might be caught of guard but that might also fuel the wolf to fight him properly, showing Severus that he was an equal in every single way rather then giving the man to fret about it. With a nod to himself Severus stood up and disappeared without waiting a moment longer, he was off to see his father in law. If that's what he should be called. 

*************************************************************************************

Remus was cuddled up with Tonks reading quietly to himself while she flicked through a magazine in silence. It wasn't often they got moments to themselves like this without it being disturbed and it seemed they hadn't had much luck that night either. A crack echoed around the room they were in causing both to sit up a little in alarm. Tonks' hair turned red in alarm then quickly went back to the bubble gum pink she'd been sporting for the last few weeks as she stood up onto her fuzzy sock covered feet, trailing towards the sound curiously. Remus however was fighting the urge to shift and attack as he recognised who the intruder was immediately. Severus was standing by the front door feeling incredibly nervous. He knew it was rude to apparate into the mans house as speaking like pack, he'd have invited himself into the den of a wolf once again showing no respect or understanding which would have made the situation worse for himself. 

Tonks opened the door and stuck her head out curiously to see Severus standing there looking a little uncomfortable but his usual grumpy self. Tonks raised her brow curiously and opened the door wider completely obvlivious to the tension between the two men. Of course she knew of their past history, but not really of what happened recently between the two men as it seemed Remus had kept her in the dark. Severus however stood there still and shook his head much to the confusion of the woman. 

"Ah... aren't you going to come in?" Tonks asked in confusion. 

Severus sighed and shook his head, "No... Could you please ask for Remus to come here for a moment?" Severus asked politely. 

Tonks could have fallen over from shock at how polite he was being but made no comment on it. Walking back into the room to see a seething Remus glaring down the hallway. She stood there playing with her fingers unsure what to do. It seemed her husband had no interest in speaking with the sour man but it also looked like the sour man would wait if he had to. Tonks opened her mouth to speak but Remus growled and stalked past her, not touching her once as he didn't want to force his anger onto his own mate, and head for the front door. Once he was there Severus straightened himself up to his full height and took in a deep calming breath in through his nose to see Remus puffing madly in front of him, his nails had extended to be like claws, his eyes were golden with hints of brown to show that Remus was aware of what was happening, he'd gotten taller too which meant he was begining to shift but had stopped before it got too far. Severus and Remus stood there standing watching each other carefully. 

"What do you want Snivellous?" Remus growled, his voice dark and gravelly as his wolf spoke on his behalf. 

Severus wanted to hex him for using the old horrid nickname he'd been called from school, he hated it with a burning passion and it always took him back to a horrid past he'd longed to have forgotten. However, he didn't want the other alpha to be aware of how it had affected him so he continued to give off the perceived air of indifference which thankfully, Remus hadn't picked up on. 

"I would like to speak with you both for a moment if you don't mind. Man to man, wolf to wolf" 

Remus raised his brow and gave a mocking smirk towards Severus. This was a side of the man that basically no one had ever seen. Remus was always or at least usually always, the calm one who kept himself a certain way, but perhaps with the help of his wolf in the forefront of his mind this was the Remus that he would have been if his spine was made of stronger stuff. 

Taking in a quick puff of air Remus bared his teeth and jerked his head towards the side of the house. Severus knew what he was getting at and immediately began walking in the pointed direction. It was a huge risk on his part to walk away with his back showing to the angry wolf but he hoped showing the vulnerability to the man would help in his favour rather then being attacked without preperation. Once he'd made it beside the house he reached a gate and pushed it open. With the smallest of squeaks the gate moved and forced open and hit against the brick wall dully. He'd barely even glanced at it when he'd heard it close a little forcefully behind him and he could tell Remus was hot on his heels. Thankfully, or rather unthankfully depending on how you looked at it, Remus and Tonks seemed to live in the middle of no where, surrounded completely but nothing but green hills and lots of lush green grass. 

Once they'd gone further enough away from the house that Tonks would be completely unaware of what they were up to, Severus stopped and turned to look at Remus to see he'd been shifting into his wolf body more and more as they'd been walking. He'd now towered over Severus, his face had shifted slightly to show sharp pointed teeth with drool dripping from the bared teeth, fur was bursting through the skin but only a little, and his limbs were long and gangly looking. Severus gulped a little to himself. He'd honestly expected the fight to have started sooner then it originally had, but perhaps it was Remus' intent to make sure that Severus didn't have anything bad to say about Hermione before he attacked his intended victim. 

"What do you want?" Remus snarled. 

Severus stood his ground and stared straight into the alphas eyes, showing their mutual status but also doing his best to remain respectful. 

"I need your help" Severus admitted. 

Remus barked with forced angry laughter then bared his teeth as he snarled at the man once again, "My help? Just like last time thinking of nothing but yourself? You have some nerve. It seems you've learnt nothing in your time away, pitty you came back really" 

Severus honestly wanted to shudder, not from fear but from revoltion as he watched the angry wolf in front of him grew more and more feral. He knew it was going to be a long night from what he could tell, but it was going to be worth it, he was going to fix things with his Hermione and bring back little wolf. Taking in a much needed deep breath, Severus closed his eyes and admitted that he had to maybe lower himself to be seen properly by the angry man, but he just didn't want to have to let that sence of pride go. 

"What do you know of Hermione's wolf?" Severus asked, completely ignoring the jab that'd been previously made at him. 

Remus snapped his teeth at him again and began to pace like a caged animal fueled with nothing but anger and resentment. 

"I know that you sent her off, she left when you did, nothing can bring her back" 

Severus shook his head, refusing to accept that. 

"No, little wolf is there, she can't have left.. I just need to know how to bring her back" 

Remus growled low, his clothes began to shred as he grew almost completely to size now, his forearms leant down and touched the ground to hold the giant body up, they were almost nose to nose and the horrible stink coming from the beasts mouth nearly made Severus vomit. 

"Why should I help you bring her back?" 

Severus frowned curiously now and tilted his head to the side as he stared, "Why wouldn't you? Don't you want Hermione to have her wolf?" 

"You don't get to ask anything of me mutt. You've almost taken everything from me, I should kill you just for being here in my home" 

"Please, Hermione needs this, she needs her little wolf back... I'll do anything" 

Remus stopped now and stared at Severus, he began to fight himself for something, Severus could see it from the eyes of the wolf changing from gold to brown to gold to brown. Severus knew what was happening, Remus was suddenly fighting for control back which meant that he wasn't likely to like what either man desired from him. 

"Reject her" Finally the wolf won. 

Severus felt the air leave his lungs as he stared in horror at the wolf in front of him. Was he serious? He wanted Severus to reject Hermione? They were mates, they weren't chosen mates they were mates who were literally made for one another, there was no stopping that, to reject her would kill him. Most likely literally. 

It seemed that Remus knew this as he smirked at Severus darkly, almost snickering to himself causing more drool to leave down his chin. 

"You don't have it in you.. so this isn't about my pup at all, it's all about what you want isn't it?" Remus growled again. 

Severus frowned and stealed himself up to his full height. At first Alpha had been letting Severus take the reigns, let him decide where the conversation went to help increase their odds for Hermione's sake. But after hearing the man request he reject his mate, Alpha was done just like that. Alpha took control over Severus with complete ease, his eyes gold and in a blink, Severus was gone and replaced by Alpha who stood neck to neck with Remus. Remus seemed to know what was about to happen as he too shifted completely leaving two huffing and furious werewolves. 

Alpha snapped his teeth at Remus warningly and Remus leapt at him, ready to fight for his pack. Severus stepped quickly to the side so Remus went barralling away from him then skidded to a stop with an angry roar. Alpha braced himself and huffed as he braced himself for another attack. He could see Remus' wolf analysing him now, noticing the muscle that covered his body, he wasn't a scrawny little pup anymore, he'd finally come into his own and become the wolf he was always meant to be. Remus knew he'd have to be a bit more careful, while Alpha was muscle, Severus was brains. 

The two wolves began to circle each other, growling, snarling, snapping. Alpha leapt at Remus and scratched at his torso, Remus' teeth catching onto one of his stocky arms causing them to both fall over each other into a messy heap as teeth snapped at every opportunity, they could almost have passed as a living tumble weed. The air was completely thick with tension as they attacked wanting nothing but blood. Severus' goal was just to stay alive and gain the respect he'd lost from Remus, while Remus simply wanted the man dead. 

Without warning they both pulled apart and began to pace and circle each other, their eyes taking in the damage of the other while also being wary of their own. Remus had a slight limp in his left forarm, Severus had a lot of blood coming from both his right thigh and his back though he hadn't really been too sure how it had happened anyway, they'd been in such a messy heap it could have been from either teeth or claws. 

Both wolves bowed down ready to leap at one another again when they heard a third growl, much deeper and much angrier then either of them had seemed earlier on which drew their attention and stop their attacks immediately. There stood a very angry shewolf, eyes golden with brown flecks as her eyes darted between the two men. Severus nearly fell over to see Hermione standing there in wolf form glaring at both of them, but what really affected him, was that it wasn't Hermione standing there glaring at them both, it was little wolf. 

Severus relaxed his body immediately thinking he was safe, but as she snapped her teeth at him he hunched over and lowered to the ground as if he was to hide his body from her. Remus' teeth bared as if to smile when she snarled at snapped at him too. The wolf looked conflicted, this was his pup and she was being so disrespectful to his wolf, but like always, he'd managed to get himself involved in mates business. Remus snuffed towards Severus as if to try and tell Hermione that it was his fault, she seemed to know what he was saying as she took a menacing step towards him and growled, the hair on her back rising in fury which caused Remus' wolf to back track just a little. Severus and Alpha however, they'd encounted Hermione's wrath before and so he just lied himself down on the ground completely, a soft whine coming from him which was truly a pitiful sight. 

Little Wolf glared down at Alpha which made Severus feel nervous. Alpha wasn't reacting well to the look from his mate which was making him uncomfortable. Severus wanted to shuffle his feet which was such a human thing to do, and Alpha was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to push Severus forward and make him deal with the angry mate, while the other part of him wanted to make his mate to submit as she was being far too pushy for his liking. However, neither of those options won. With determination Little Wolf stalked up to Alpha and stood over him which made his hair rise in frustration. Little Wolf could see the conflict with her mate so she did the only thing she thought was necessary, she leant down and bit into his throat hard. 

Severus' eyes just about popped out of his head, at first he was under the impression she was going to kill him, but then he felt Alpha grow furious. She didn't want his life, she wanted his submission! Severus had no problem with this, if this was what it took for Hermione to keep her wolf and for him to have his mate back, he'd roll onto his back and show his belly and kiss her feet. Alpha however snapped and snarled which caused Little Wolf's teeth to dig in even harder. He could feel the warmth of his blood as it trickled down his neck over his pelt, it was really an uncomfortable experience. While this was happening he had no idea how much time had passed, he could see Remus standing there to the side watching with cautious eyes, this was a total battle of wills and if things went wrong his title might be questioned as well. 

Severus could see Alpha tossing and turning in his mind with nothing but rage and defeat. He didn't want to give up, it wasn't his fault that they'd left it was entirely Severus'. But with the watchful eye of his mate he finally relented and stopped moving, baring his neck as best as he could to his mate to show that he was done fighting. To make a point though Little Wolf dug her teeth in harder and kept where she was, asserting her dominance to her grumpy mate. After a couple more minutes however she finally withdrew and licked his neck as a sign of affection then stood tall. Now Alpha might always be 'Alpha' but he was an alpha no more. Little Wolf stood there proudly feeling a little euphoric at the title she had just been given while giving a meaningful look down at her wounded mate. He truely did need to lick his wounds now. Not only had he been scolded by an angry female wolf for fighting but he'd been forced into submission like a naughty pup. 

Once Severus stood up again he shook his body, the aches and pains feeling worse for now. His mate stood watching him with unblinking eyes and he bowed his head a little once more in submission. This seemed to have pleased her as she licked his muzzle softly then turned her gaze to Remus. Remus huffed in irritation then bared his teeth at Severus before walking away back to his house to rest and be with his own mate leaving Hermione and Severus together at last. 

Once Remus had disappeared completely from view Hermione shifted and became herself once more, and Severus quickly followed suit. They stood side by side staring at one another when Severus shook his head sadly. 

"I'm so sorry Hermione" 

"I know"


	35. Chapter 35

By the gates of Hogwarts animals made soft noises into the night as they played amongst themselves. Stars were twinkling happily into the night, no clouds in the sky, wizards and witches of Hogsmaid were sleeping happily in their beds, getting their much needed rest before the next day began. A rather loud pop echoed around the large field which caused all the animals to scatter in alarm but didn't disturb the peace amongst the village not far from them. Hermione and Severus stood side by side as they stared at the gates that would welcome them back onto the school grounds. Severus was nervous, no he was beyond nervous. Nothing had really been said between him and his mate and he didn't really know what to do with himself. In turn, Hermione hadn't said anything either, she was very content to keep to herself for the time being to get used to the fact that she was now the 'alpha' of their pack. Severus nervously extended his hand, keeping up the facade of bravery and a feeling of contentment, but due to their connection Hermione could tell he was practically bubbling with anxious energy. Hermione looked up to her mate for a moment, taking a page from his book and keeping her face relatively blank as she stared up at him, then began the long walk back up to the school with the hopes of returning to her room to finally get some sleep. Severus however felt a little crestfallen when she hadn't accepted his hand but figured he still had a long way to go before he was completely forgiven by his mate. 

Once they'd made it inside the school Hermione continued her walk towards the room of requirement with Severus following obediently behind her. However once the door appeared Hermione glanced over her shoulder and looked into her mates eyes, seeing the wounded puppy look he was giving her and sighed. 

"Would you like to come in for tea?" Hermione asked quietly, simply trying to reassure her mate that she was going to be ok, that they were going to be ok. 

Severus eyed her carefully for a moment, hoping this wasn't a 'break up tea' before nodding. He knew Hermione better then that, she wouldn't have gone so far out of her way to save him from Remus (not that he would ever admit he needed saving), or to become alpha if it was just to reject him. Severus looked away from the curious gaze fo his mate and stepped into the room seeing that once again the room almost completely matched his own. He felt his chest ache with slight disappointment to know that she wasn't ready to go back to their shared living space, but he knew he had a lot of making up to do before she was ready, before they were ready. 

Hermione took off her coat and flung it over the back of her sofa then moved further into the room, sitting happily in one of single seats and curled up her legs under her, reaching across to the coffee table beside her and picked up her cup of tea, breathing in the delicious smell she longed for. Severus slowly walked further into the room, his eyes basically only on her as he sat himself in one of the two seaters available. His tea sat in front of him too on the coffee table, just how he liked it, but he hadn't gone for it just yet. Something had been bothering him, Alpha too, and he'd been dying to get the answers he longed for, but something told him that he didn't really want to know. Curiousity won in the end. 

"How did you find me?" Severus asked quietly. 

Hermione closed her eyes as she continued to breathe in the smell of her tea, a soft smile on her face as she was fully content with herself at the moment. It seemed having Little Wolf back had somewhat cured her mental state. But she was more then just Hermione and Little Wolf, they were one and the same. It seemed however what she was really feeling was the rush of winning the battle to become an alpha. Typically speaking there was a fight to be had first which then left the new alpha with a feeling of euphoria and Hermione was soaking it up like a sponge. However after a moment of waiting, Hermione opened her eyes, they flashed for a moment which made Severus withdraw for a moment, then Hermione shrugged carelessly. 

"I can feel your emotions Severus.. You were cautious for a while, then prideful.. But then I felt concern and horror... The moment you had left little wolf had started to resurface. It was only when she suddenly started to feel scared that I understood what was happening. I figured something was wrong with you. And she seemed to know immediately. She told me to go to Remus'... and there you both were, fighting like children over whether or not you were a worthy mate, as if I couldn't decide that for myself" 

Severus looked down at his hands for brief second as he listened to her speak. Alpha had been quiet this whole time, almost like he was afraid to say anything. But knowing that him leaving caused Little Wolf to come back again almost made him smile. It was just a shame that him leaving again was what triggered it, rather then him being there to begin with. 

"May I speak with her?" Severus asked Hermione. 

Hermione looked at him for a long while when her eyes turned from the brown he loved to the gold. Little Wolf adjusted herself in the seat as she glared over at her mate. While Hermione was on the path to forgiving her mate, she was not. Little Wolf was not at all happy with him and she was determined to make sure he knew it. Severus felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he saw the look of disappointment and anger aimed at him. He wasn't at all sure how to make it up to her, but he knew he had to try. 

"Tell me mate... When I accepted you... what did you tell me?" Little Wolf asked. 

Severus opened his mouth to speak when she raised her hand and scoffed. 

"Don't answer that i'll answer for you... You told me to let you take charge.. to trust in you... do you remember that? No? Perhaps you remember me giving you my submission.. allowing you to care for me as my mate and my alpha.... No? I surely do... Just as I surely remember you leaving me the following morning as if I was nothing.. telling me nothing... tell me, does that sound like something a caring mate or alpha would do?" Little Wolf stood up abruptly and glared across at him. 

Severus sighed as he watched his broken mate. He felt so horrible for what he'd done to her, and like always he couldn't figure out how to make it better. This was all so new to him, he'd never had anyone like this before, at least not like this. Sure he'd had to look after Harry but that was entirely different, there were different tasks involved that didn't require constant attention. Being a mate was hard, being an alpha was hard. 

Little Wolf began to pace, snarling to herself every few seconds then throwing him a glare over her shoulder to him watching as he grew more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. Suddenly the young angry wolf stopped and turned to face him, almost immediately his spine straightened and he sat there stiffly feeling like he was about to face death. 

"How can I ever trust you again? Why did you not think to tell me? Why didn't you tell me what was wrong? I'm your mate but you treated me as if I was nothing, why should I let you back?" 

Severus stood up and cautiously walked over to her. She stood ramrod straight and her eyes narrowed into slits the closer he became but he didn't let that deter him. When they finally stood face to face Severus reached over and took both her hands. At first he thought she was going to shake him off, but it seemed Little Wolf was more then curious to see what he would do to try and win her back. 

"I was fooling and afraid... I thought you would try to stop me.. And honestly, when I left, I thought I was doing what was best for you as well as me... I didn't think about how you would feel when I left, I just assumed you'd know why I did it, that you would be ok"

Little Wolf melted a little, not because of what he was saying, but because she just suddenly felt so emotionally exhausted. To survive him leaving she'd basically closed herself off completely, even from Hermione too so it didn't hurt as bad. It was her way of coping. Tears built in her eyes as she stared at him and he felt even more horrible. Instinctively he reached up to wipe them away when Little Wolf growled at him warningly and stepped back. His arms fell limply beside him as he watched her. 

"Was there someone else? Was there another shewolf who warmed your bed?" 

Severus shuddered in revoltion. The idea of another woman besides Hermione really felt horrible, it sounded horrible. But he felt he couldn't say no either. While he'd never entertained any of leaving Hermione, he felt he couldn't lie to her either. But seeing him hesitate was more then enough for Little Wolf and she snarled at him shoving him back causing him to stumble and nearly fall. 

"I swear there wasn't" Severus quickly told her in a panic. 

Little Wolf scoffed and paced once more, her nails extended and her limbs grew a little in size. 

"Sure" Little Wolf hissed. 

Hermione was cautious now, things were about to get very dangerous if Severus had messed up like Little Wolf was thinking. 

"Did she know you were mated?" 

Severus nodded his head quickly as he stared at her, his eyes pleading with her to accept the truth. 

"She suggested.. she seemed interested, but I never did anything I swear it" 

Little Wolf searched there connection for a moment then narrowed her eyes, he still seemed slightly guilty but for what she wasn't sure. If what he was saying was true, then why was he guilty?

"Show me" 

This was what he was worried about. If he showed her she'd see how he did consider it, the day he went back was the day he actually considered it. He knew things were bad with his mate but if he showed her maybe she'd still forgive him. Maybe if he managed it to end just before that moment. With a tiny nod Severus braced himself and watched as Little Wolf gave way to Hermione, her brown eyes looked carefully at Severus as she raised her wand slowly and cautiously. Just like that Hermione was able to witness everything that happened and the moment it started a deep hatred ran through her veins for the alpha. However Hermione could feel Severus trying to convince her to withdraw, trying to push her from his mind but Little Wolf encouraged Hermione, giving her the strength to continue on when she saw it. They were sitting together, she was touching him and he looked at her. Hermione knew what was happening, she could see his face, she could see the thought cross his mind. Hermione lingered on while Little Wolf howled with a broken heart and with an angry mind. Hemione however watched as Severus told her no, pulling himself away and telling the female to look for someone who was worthy of her. Hermione had to admit, she didn't want him to be so kind as to offer her that comfort, she was trying to seduce a mated wolf, for that alone she could be killed, but that just wasn't really who Severus was. At least not anymore. Hermione pulled away and looked at Severus who was once again watching her cautiously. Her eyes were brown with the gold rings on the edges telling him they were both present at that moment. 

"You were loyal in theory mate.. but you still entertained her.... I wont reject you... that would be too easy.. but you don't deserve me either Severus Snape"

Alpha suddenly howled in horror thinking he was about to be left and pushed forward nearly knocking Severus off his feet at the sudden headache he'd gained. Little Wolf's interest peaked when Alpha was suddenly at her feet holding her tight begging with whimpers and sobs. Softly she ran her fingers through his hair and cooed at him in a loving way, slowly falling to her feet too as she stared into the golden eyes of her mate. 

"He wronged me Alpha not you.. You don't need to worry, I won't leave you mate" Little Wolf whispered. 

Alpha shuddered and hung his head resting it on her shoulder as she continued to pet him softly. 

"But I will be ending my bond with him mate... He does not deserve my love after what he has done.. he may earn it back one day.. but for now.. this is what I need to move forward" 

Alpha blinked up at her sadly but nodded. He agreed with her decision, he was mad at Severus too, but he'd somehow come to forgive his human counterpart and if this was what she needed to move on and forgive him, he'd support her one hundred percent. He nuzzled into her neck breathing her in, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment with her mate, it had been much too long since they were last together, then pulled back to stare into his golden eyes. 

"We will be together again mate, we will have pups, we'll be a proper family, I promise you" 

Alpha nodded again and tilted his head. 

"What will you do now?" Alpha asked. 

Little Wolf sighed and pulled away from Alpha, she looked into his eyes for a moment then blinked sadly, "he's going to need you" 

Before Alpha could ask what she meant he felt a horrible pain go right through him. His connection with Little Wolf was there he could feel it, the connection between Alpha and Hermione was there, as was the connection between Severus and Hermione but the one between Severus and Little Wolf? That was gone. Alpha shuddered and recoiled as Severus quickly pushed back through, his eyes black and staring at his mate in horror and sadness. Little Wolf stood up and looked down at her mate sadly. It was horrible for her to do this, she hadn't really wanted to, but after he had mated to her, promised nothing but the best then to leave the next morning, it really hurt her. Hopefully now this would make them stronger, make him earn her forgiveness and maybe a place in her heart once again. Until then, this was what she felt was right, even though it felt so terribly wrong.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione was sitting at a desk within the library doing her latest essay when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. It was normal for her to receive looks on occasion from others as she was a war hero, but also someone they would always be sent to if they were in need of help for their studies. But this seemed different, to Hermione it felt as if these eyes weren't just staring at her, more like they were observing her carefully, looking deep and trying to put something together. Usually Hermione could pride herself on her patience however today did not seem to be that day. With a sigh of irritation Hermione stopped reading and look over her should feeling curious, cautious and extremely annoyed. From a glimpse no one appeared to be watching her, but as her eyes sweeped around once more Little Wolf zeroed in on a young man amongst the shelves, a frown on his face as he stared at her. However as they made eye contact he didn't seem bothered by being caught, if anything it made him more bold.  
Within her Little Wolf bristled at the feeling of a challenge while Hermione tried to coax her down. After a quick stare off Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her studies, doing her best to ignore the man watching her so intently. Little Wolf however wasn't so comfortable with Hermione turning her back to someone who was giving off such a horrible vibe. It sat uncomfortably in her stomach, the feeling he gave her was not the smallest bit pleasant.

Hermione closed her book and went to stand, turning around as she went to push in her seat she came face to face with the man who was far too close for comfort. Again Little Wolf bristled and bared her teeth, her eyes flashing golden for the smallest of seconds. But it appeared to be enough for the man in front of her.

"So it's true" He murmured to himself quietly.

Hermione however heard him, and instantly her hair stood at end and her hand in reflex caught the wand that was hidden in her jacket. He gazed over her slowly dissecting her very being then took a step back with a small shake of his head. Hermione glared at him now, her mood becoming more and more aggressive with every passing second and he seemed to have just realised that.

"I apologise... I was merely curious" He finally spoke.

Hermione wanted to growl at him but knew it was best to keep her cards close to her chest.

"what's true?" Hermione asked boldly.

Taking another small step back the man looked around curiously to see if they were alone then turned his attention back to Hermione.

"my brother... I haven't seen him for quite some time.... He contacted me not that long ago telling me to be careful.. Two werewolves were at Hogwarts. Naturally I asked who they were.. Imagine my surprise to hear that Professor Snape and Hermione were werewolves, and mates no less"He told her quietly.

In a flash Hermione had him pressed up against a bookshelf, her wand digging into his jaw near his neck and her teeth bared and half transfigured to that of her wolf, her eyes still brown with gold around the edges showing they were both at the forefront of her mind. Seeing the sudden change normally people would feel fear, concern, worry. But the scent coming from him was not really any different. If anything, he was excited. He opened his mouth to speak when Little Wolf snarled loudly. If either Hermione or Little Wolf were worried about being spotted they didn't let it show.

"who told you this?" Little wolf growled out.

He shrugged, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I told you it was my brother.. This is amazing!"

Hermione wanted to shake him into some form of common sense, how stupid was this guy to actually come up to a werewolf, someone who had been to war and killed before, and just throw something alarming in their face.

"Miss Granger? Mr Bunson? What makes either of you, think it is reasonable to start in the library? Miss Granger I hope you realise it is a serious offence to hold another student at wand point such as this?"

If Hermione had been in Little Wolf's form, perhaps her ears would have twitched to alert her that Severus was very quickly approaching, her sense of smell might have given it away too that her mate was near by. As it was. Hermione was only the smallest bit surprised to see her mate join them. But as they were still bonded, it made sense that he'd come to her aid after feeling her distress.

The man still pushed up against the bookshelves looked giddy now to see his professor there, almost as if seeing him there confirmed his thoughts. Hermione however cursed his arrival. She could handle this herself. Cautiously, Severus raised his hand and placed it on Hermiones and carefully encouraged her hand to draw away so her was no longer held at his throat. His touch seemed to calm her down too, her eyes going completely brown once more and her mouth once again completely normal and not showing something like fangs. Once she appeared calm Hermione took a small step back and glared into his eyes, "leave" Hermione growled.

Severus watched with a frown on his face as the boy turned and ran, not with worry but still excitement when Hermione turned her wrath on Severus. Internally Severus flinched from the dark look he was given but still stood tall. She was his alpha sure, but he still had a backbone.

"Follow me" Little Wolf growled out.

Hermione stormed off, her bag quickly catching up to her after she sweeped her hand out to summon them, and quickly she rushed to the dungeons without a second thought.  
At first Severus didn't move, he knew something was very wrong, but he didn't really know what to do. He hoped he hadn't done anything to upset Little Wolf but he was still a teacher and he still had to uphold the rules and look out for other students. However realising Hermione had already left him, he hurriedly followed after his mate knowing something was still very very wrong.

By the time Severus had arrived at his rooms, Hermione had part shifted and was pacing quickly near the fireplace, leaving Severus feeling very concerned but naturally nervous.

"I apologise Little Wolf.. I hadn't meant to over step.. I still have a position to maintain while I am a teacher at Hogwarts... I cannot allow students to attack one another.. Mate or not" Severus told her quietly.

Hermione stopped pacing and frowned at Severus baffled.

"What? I'm not worried about that" Hermione sighed.

Slowly she returned to herself, her eyes showing flecks of gold but otherwise it was entirely Hermione he was facing now. He waited with baited breath for her to talk to him when she stared at her hands looking conflicted.

"where did you go when you left me Severus?"

This was not at all what he'd been expecting. Severus shook his head a little and frowned.

"where did I go?" he repeated.

Hermione huffed I patiently and put her hands on her hips glaring at him now. He shuffled nervously then decided to step into his old role for a moment, his face blank, back straight, staring at her indifferently. Hermione hated the mask he'd just put on for her, but allowed it for a moment.

"I was being watched at the library. When I decided to do something about it he came right into my face saying he knew it..  
Apparently he had a brother, whom told him that you and I are werewolves and mates. Little Wolf and I took it as a threat... You arrived shortly after... This isn't common knowledge Severus, so where did you go? "Hermione repeated.

Severus now felt baffled. He hadn't gone anywhere but to the other pack... But he swore he didn't know anyone within the pack.. None of which would have had a brother at Hogwarts"

"After I spoke with Remus.. I went to join another pack..."Severus answered finally

Hermione resumed her pacing her eyes narrowed darkly.

" who was part of that pack? "Hermione asked.

Severus folded his arms across his chest and shrugged," there weren't many there"

Hermione huffed and walked up towards to him, they were close enough to kiss but it was clear to see that was the last thing on her mind, Severus however longed to feel her lips again. Ignoring the pang of longing he felt he stared into her eyes which still held flecks of gold.

"I only really spoke with the alpha there.. Hayley... I don't recall the other names as I honestly never bothered to find out"

Hermiones nostrils flared at the name of the alpha, still feeling the deep hatred for the wolf who dared to offer herself to a mated man like a common whore. But just her name wasn't enough.

"I see" Hermione murmured.

They stared at one another for a moment then Hermione pulled herself up tall.

"take me to the alpha" Hermione finally decided.

Severus' eyes bugged out of his head making him appear quite comical then opened his mouth like a fish. He knew he had to answer carefully here, but what was the right answer.

"May I ask why?" Severus finally asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes further at him then sniffed, "I won't attack your precious aloha if that's what you're wondering" Hermione snapped.

Severus flinched. He knew she was still hurt, he also knew this was mostly Little Wolf talking, but it still hurt, and sadly, he still deserved it. Nodding finally Severus looked up to Hermione.

"I will take you there this weekend" Severus agreed.

Hermione smiled darkly, a look he did not like on her at all. It honestly made him run cold to see the woman he loved looking at him like that.

"No Severus.. You're taking me now"

This was different then their other discussions. He felt the command of his alpha along with Hermiones warning tone. He no longer got a choice, they were visiting the pack he'd gone to, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"it's best you go pack then.. I shall speak with Minerva" Severus sighed.

Hermione watched him carefully, having his acceptance relaxed her minutely. There was the part of her that feared he would still consider the other alpha, but the stronger part of her, wanted to see who was to blame for the intrusion at the library and maybe also confront the other alpha for her crimes. Hermione eyed Severus again and went to leave. He stood there now with his back to her.

"Thank you Severus" Hermione whispered quietly.

Severus nodded back, not turning to face her and closed his eyes. He had no idea what to expect with their sudden adventure but he was well aware things were likely to not go very well at all.


	37. Chapter 37

Hermione Granger never thought her day would end this way, never expecting things to go the way they had done, but here she was standing beside Severus staring down a hill at a small pack feeling several emotions run through her. Despite this, Hermione knew it was inevitable, Severus had left for another pack, had entertained the idea of another wolf while he was with Hermione, so encountering the pack bike was somewhat to be expected. What she didn't expect however, was how soon, the fact that she and her mate had been threatened, nor the fact that Severus stood beside her with a blank face and image of no emotion while internally he was nothing but an anxious mess. It was something she hated like nothing else when he felt the need to return to his old ways. But then again he was a Slytherin, it was normal for him to use whatever skills he had for self preservation. Hermione hadn't waited for Severus to speak with the Headmistress, she didn't even bother packing, she simply walked straight through the doors and out towards the gate that led to the Hogsmade village knowing Severus wasn't far behind her.

A small shiver ran down her back, the cold air causing her skin to rise in goose bumps. Severus could see the slight shiver of his mate and he pulled off his cloak placing it on her shoulders gently. Hermione flinched in alarm, her thoughts were thousands of miles away so she hadn't expected the kind gesture. Hermione looked up to her mate curiously. He was looking back intently, his eyes turning kind and loving though he made no move towards her.

"Severus you'll freeze" Hermione finally whispered, as if she was afraid her voice would catch a chill if she spoke too loud.

Severus raised his brow completely amused, "I am a wizard... I am capable of using a charm to keep myself warm"

Hermione blushed at his small teasing them went to take his cloak off. His hand quickly reached out to stop her and she looked at him once more.

"please Hermione... Let me at least offer you one comfort... I know I've not been the best mate to you... But I am trying and I will continue to do so until I am worthy of you.. One day, I will be.... I will also be worthy of one day having the title of your husband. I can't do that if you don't let me... I know, it's just a cloak.. And you can warm yourself with magic.. But please, I want to offer you my warmth, I want to provide you with anything you need, even if it's just to wear a silly cloak, because I love you and as far as I'm concerned, when you love someone you do everything, even the little things, to make them happy.. So wear the cloak... I will be fine.. And so will you"

That hadn't been expected at all, his deceleration of love, again, completely blew her away. Hermione had been learning to forgive him and move on already, she'd been slowly accepting him back into her life, but these little moments he kept showing her, even now it still caught her by surprise, it still made her breath hitch and cause her cheeks to redden. At this Severus nearly wanted to give himself a pat on the back. But he knew it would not look too good if he did.

Together the mates gave each other a look of longing. They both knew they wanted to be together, they just didn't really know how to once again take those steps. Hermione had already decided she wasnt going to make the first move. They both already knew her heart was his, it was now just her vulnerability and uncertainty that made her shy away from him, at least now after what happened.

Keeping the cloak fastened around her shoulders Hermione looked down the hill once more to see some of the wolves looking in their direction. News no doubt would have spread by now that they were there. Hermione knew how packs worked, she knew what to expect and how to act. Severus did too, but he was still familiar with this one, no doubt on friendly terms. Things were different now Hermione was there, she wasn't sure if he knew what her being there really meant to the pack, both her and Severus, but also her pack.

Drawing confidence and comfort from his declaration, Hermione began to walk towards the pack slowly, keeping an even pace and her head held high. Little Wolf was there too but very silent as she too knew that things were different now. Unless her intention was bloodshed, she had to act carefully. Gradually the smells of the other pack began to grow stronger so Hermione stopped and kept a respectable distance. She was trying to show respect to the other alpha and pack that despite the bad blood between them, they were still a pack and getting too close without invitation would just be asking for a fight. Hermione kept watch, looking around and meeting the eyes of all wolves that dared to stare back at an alpha and waited knowing it wouldn't take long until they were joined.

Severus was standing just slightly behind Hermione, she was his alpha now and he had to show it and respect it even though he desperately wanted to take the lead at the very least just to ensure she would be safe behind him. He had to admit this was unusual to him, he'd never done this, he'd never seen something like this before. When he had come by he'd just walked in as if they were somewhat like old friends. It was only now that he began to realise how much he actually didn't know.

After little waiting Hayley walked forwards cautiously and curiously. She too had her wolf at the front of her mind ready to protect or attack, depending on the situation. But seeing Severus and Hermione there told her all she needed to know. Hayley was in trouble.  
To most it would appear that the woman was confident and sure of herself. But neither Hermione or Severus missed her step falter just slightly when she saw the two of them there. That was all Hermione needed to understand the other alpha. She was weak as far as Little Wolf was concerned and it took a lot of self control for Hermione to keep her in.

The pack dutifully stood behind their alpha watching as Hayley came to a stop, keeping quite a distance between herself and the two visiting wolves. They could all recognise Hermione as an alpha, like Severus had originally, like their own did, Hermione reaked of strength and that of an alpha. There was no mistaking what she was.

Hayley glanced at Severus for a moment, her face not giving anything away before she finally turned to Hermione, evaluating her potential opponent.

"Hermione" Hayley greeted.

Hermione bared her teeth instantly at the greeting. She wasn't below this wolf, she wasn't just some girl, when you greet an alpha you greet them as alpha.

"whore" Little Wolf responded in her own greeting.

Hayley bared her teeth back now at the insult. Hermione hadn't the chance to stop Little Wolf when she'd opened her mouth to respond. Hermione however did nothing to correct the greeting. It was clear they had no respect for one another so things werent likely to go well regardless.

"why are you here?" Hayley asked, her voice hard and sounding like it had been flowing through a smoke box.

Severus kept his face blank as he stood back watching the interaction. He was expecting anything and everything, just witnessing this interaction was educational but also terrifying. And he'd endured a lot and had seen a lot of horrible things so to consider this terrifying was a feat in itself.

"my mate and I have been threatened by someone within your pack. I want to know who and why... I would also like to know what you plan to do about it".

Just like that Hermione abandoned all respectable cues that she was to use while with another pack and alpha. She'd originally intended to go in and be polite, respectful and strong. That seemed to have just gone straight out the window.

Hayley frowned then scoffed, glancing around at her pack briefly then back to Hermione.

"what makes you think we would want to threaten you or your mate... What makes you think I'll do anything about it?"

Hermione looked into Hayleys eyes as she tried to see how strong her will was, it was clear Hayley wasn't as strong or confident as she made herself out to be but she was curious as to how far Hayley would go before she finally bent to her will.

"let me rephrase.... I was minding my own business, when I was approached by another student, he instantly crossed several boundaries not also to mention instantly insulted my wolf by showing blatant disrespect to her and risking the safety of my mate and I.... When I asked him who told him, he informed me it was his brother.. It didn't take much to come to the realisation that the brother had been from this pack. So I ask again, who and why were we threatened and what do you intend to do about it. As it is, you've already showed your lack of morals and disregard for your own kind by pursuing a mated wolf which by right my wolf and I can challenge and kill you.. Would you really like to make things worse by risking your position within the pack too?"

Severus looked at Hermione curiously. It appeared that while he'd been away he'd learnt a lot about pack life, but he'd still missed many important lessons. Maybe he should have stayed with Hermione after all.

Hayleys eyes were now completely golden, showing her wolf had taken over completely.

"I apologise Alpha for insulting and disrespecting the mate bond you share with Severus, while my human does understand the laws of mates she has little respect or care for it.. However if you threaten our life again or that of my pack... I won't hesitate to kill you"

Hermiones eyes flashed as Little Wolf snarled. They were simply antagonising each other now, progress won't be made this way. Severus glanced at Hayley briefly then looked around the pack in front of them. They were all tensed and ready to attack should they need to. But having heard the implication of Hermione and her mate they knew they couldn't do anything even if they wanted to.

"his name is Jared Bunsun" Severus calmly interrupted.

Hermione continued to glare at the alpha in front of her who was glaring back just as intently. Severus however was looking around the pack to check for reactions when he found it. A man towards the back flinched at the name. He knew him instantly, he was the one who didn't have a mate.. He vaguely remembered them talking about Hermione and his leaving, the man had hoped Hermione rejected him for Severus' actions. Without much warning Severus growled loudly, he hadn't expected the reaction as he actually thought he and alpha were now one and the same, but then again this had been a massive threat to himself and Hermione. Perhaps that was the reason behind it.

Hermione didn't stop watching the alpha but she did tilt her head slightly towards Severus curiously and cautiously.

"I should have known" Severus growled out.

Hermione watched now as another wolf bravely stepped forward. His alpha looked at him for a moment then growled at him as he stood by her side looking at her cautiously.

Hermione watched carefully, waiting to see what the alpha did. However all that happened was another staring contest. But what surprised her was the alpha began to shake her head at him which caused her pack member to frown. Hermiones eyes flashed again as Little Wolf attempted to push forward but Hermione ignored it, waiting patiently.

"I know who it was, as it appears you do too. But I don't intend to do anything about it" Hayley finally announced.

Hermione snarled, her hands beginning to change to be like claws, and Severus took a defencive step towards his mate as if to keep her safe still.

"how much do you disrespect pack life to keep insulting our ways! You don't deserve to be alpha, you aren't a ruler, you're a coward" Hermione snapped.

Hayley snarled back, her teeth showing and her jaw quickly showing her fangs in displeasure. Hermione however didn't care at all. What was wrong with this alpha? Did she not care at all or was she simply too cocky for her own good and figured she would make her own rules to live by.

"I will allow you one more chance, show us that the issue will be dealt with and we will leave. If you don't, I will take the issue into my own hands" Hermione snarled.

Hayley opened her mouth to no doubt snarl back, but another voice interrupted.

"I'm so sorry alpha, Severus.... I haven't heard from my brother for some time.. It's a bit of a long story, but he got in contact with me many months ago asking about myself and the pack. I'd mentioned that Severus was with us... I hadn't meant anything by it, simply telling him about the pack because at the time he was our pack.. Then when he returned to the school he owled me again and mentioned Severus, I told him that he had returned for his mate.. I had said that it was Hermione, I wasn't aware that it wasn't common knowledge.. After that I didn't hear from him again.. I'm sorry"

Hayley was huffing loudly at her pack member for daring to apologise, it was clear he felt sorry for what he'd done, it was clear he was more then happy to pay for the mistake he'd made, but Hayley was not at all impressed.

Hermione turned to him greatfully and nodded in acceptance. If what he said was true, which she didn't doubt for a second, and smiled the smallest amount.

"thank you for your apology. We accept it, and because you were brave enough to step up to an alpha and admit to your wrong doings we will also accept no actions to be taken for the issue caused... However you must know that your brother is still a threat, and unless he is told to stop by you for his actions, I will take things into my own hands" Hermione told him warningly.

He nodded solemnly and put his hands in his pockets looking guilty and like a well reprimanded child, which meant he learned his lesson as far as Hermione was concerned, however Hayley was turning red with rage and frustration as she watched the interaction.

Abruptly Hayley grabbed the scuff of Hermiones shirt and aggressively tugged her closer and raised her hand ready to claw across her face.   
Immediately Hermione snarled and began to transform to her wolf for to attack back but wasnt quite quick enough, but Severus was.   
Severus pushed Hermione quickly out of the way to protect her but unfortunately didn't manage to protect himself causing his throat and chest to be slashed at. Hermione screamed in fury and worry for her mate, Little Wolf took control in an instant and had stood over a bleeding Severus protectively. The pack behind Hayley had taken several steps away and watched with wide eyes, some shaking in panic to see their alpha attack another like that.

Little Wolf quickly licked Severus' cheek to check on him which he replied by petting her head softly as an I'm OK. Alpha however was fuming. He'd taken control now too and stood up, ignoring the stings as his body was struggling to heal like it should due to it being his neck and chest. His shift was slower then normal due to his injury but very quickly he too stood to full height baring teeth at Hayley, any feeling of friendship the two may have felt was now long gone due to her attempt to harm his mate.

Hayleys face began to contort as her wolf tried to push through, more to protect herself rather then to attack when Hayley snorted at the two angry wolves.

"why would you bother to defend the man who left you? He was more then happy with me" Hayley taunted.

Hermione couldn't tell if she was just plain stupid or if she knew she wasn't going to win, so she just intended to go out with a final sting, but neither Hermione or Little Wolf appreciated it. Little Wolf stalked forward and watched as Hayley disappeared and her wolf took her place. The wolf didn't seem to want to fight at all, she was cautious and steady, but she also looked ready to fight back at a moments notice. Little wolf threw her head back in a howl as her opponent kept backing away cautiously. Once she stopped Little Wolf began to stalk towards Hayleys wolf, her pack parting like the red sea as the wolf backed up and Hermione followed. Very quickly however the wolf grew tired of backing away and stood tall, baring her teeth in warning at Hermione. Little Wolf ignored the warning and ran at the wolf, snapping and biting the moment she became close enough. The other wolf copied and began to attack with no delay as she faught to stay alive.

Severus, well Alpha, paced to the side as he watched with careful eyes. He so badly wanted to step in and help but he could see that stepping in would create more problems rather then less. Little Wolf backed away for a moment to catch her breath and assess her opponent, however the other wolf took that as Hermione submitting or quitting. She threw her head back to howl in false victory when Hermione lunged and clamped her muzzle at her bared throat, biting down hard. The other wolf now had two options. Submit to Hermione and lose her pack, her status and admit defeat to the high ranked wolf. Or die.

Little wolf bit down harder as Hayley struggled, her eyes glaring back at Hermione defiantly. Her arms tried to claw at Hermione to throw her off but Hermione took each slash without faltering. Blood soaked both Hermione and Hayley, theirs wolves were severely beaten and bruised, it looked like a massacre, but Little Wolf refused to bow down to a cowardly wolf who didn't care for herself or her pack. They both deserved better.

Hayley looked into Hermiones eyes with a silent question, Hermione watched still biting harder and harder to try and force the wolf to submit. But they both could silently see that she wasn't going to. Hermione sighed, she didn't want to see it. She might have been a seasoned war hero but that didn't mean she wanted to take another life. Little Wolf pushed Hermione away completely, hiding her within her own mind. Once Hermione was gone Little Wolf chomped down and tore the wolf's throat from her neck, ending her life immediately. 

Severus and Alpha watched as the body dropped to the ground and as Little Wolf howled once more. The pack looked at the body sadly the one by one they submitted their neck towards Little Wolf. Taking a step back she looked at every pack member in the eye to check for their submission. Once she was satisfied she stood up tall and howled again, accepting the title of alpha to the pack happily. Severus watched in awe as the pack quickly shifted and howled along with their new alpha. Little Wolf looked towards Severus and quickly walked over to him checking over his injuries and licking him softly in worry. Alpha licked her back and huffed to her almost as if he were exasperated. She nudged him then turned back to the pack who were watching her expectantly. Little Wolf was satisfied, but she knew it was time for Hermione to come back. Little wolf closed her eyes and waited for Hermione to come back.


	38. Chapter 38

Once Little Wolf's eyes closed to let Hermione return and began to shift back Severus looked around at the pack once again. He could alreafeel the difference, his heart felt fuller just by having them with him. Im a sense they were like a family. Hermione's eyes opened, her dark brown eyes assessing everyone. Not sparing a glance at the fallen alpha Hermione looked them in the eye and smiled. He could see how the smile met her eyes, she was genuinely happy to be one with them and he had to admit it was a truly amazing feeling. Hermione quickly turned her gaze to Severus who by now had also changed back, he too as naked as the day was born,she however didnt oggle him,instead she stood in horror over all his injuries. Hermione stumbled over to him,her grip tight as she looked him over. Her eyes flashed again once she realised how severe his injuries actually were,he smiled softly and stood in silence as she gave her silemt evaluation on him.

"You scared me" Severus admitted quietly.

Hermione looked at him curiously not really understanding his upset. He pulled her closer abruptly and kissed her, unfortunately he was still bleeding so Hermione quickly moved from him. Hurt showed on his face which then just as quickly chamged to understanding. Hermioned torso noe had blood marks, she thought nothing of it though and turned to look for her wand. Standing behind her was a quiet young women who seemed way too nervous. Little Wolf bristled for a moment thinking she was too close to her injured mate, Hermione however smiled greatfully to see a small salve of healing cream. The spy in Severus recoiled, he had no intention of taking the salve when he had no idea what was actually in it, nor could he check the quality, but with a pointed look from Hermione he silently accepted it as she began to rub it gently over his chest and neck. Once Severus was healed he pointedly looked down at her body where her injuries were. Hermione glanced down too,as much as she didnt want to admit it,she too was covered in blood with gashes over her arms back and stomach. During her fight she apparently hadnt come away unscathed. Hermione shook her head much to the confusion of Severus.

"As Alpha I cant heal my injuries... im to wear them with pride like trophies... if I dont heal naturally I'm basically telling my pack im not proud of fighting for them" Hermione told him softly.

The man within him definately didnt like that,Alpha didnt seem too pleased either but he at least understood it. Hermione turned away from Severus and looked over her new pack taking it all in.

"My pack... I know under normal situations the alpha is to remain here, however I am still a student within Hogwarts and my mate is still a professor. If you would be willing, I would like to return there. You can either join me and your new home be within the forbidden forest or... you can remain here and I can appoint you a new alpha".

Surprise greeted Hermione and Severus now, whatever theyd been expecting they clearly had forgotten about Hermiones education and Severus' occupation. Carefully they all looked between them as they considered their options. One by one however they stepped forward and got down on one knee with their neck submitted to Hermione once more. Once they had all knelt down to her Hermione looked at Severus. She smiled at him softly then looked back to her pack.

"You may stand. If you'd be so kind,can you all gather your belongings and meet me at the gates to Hogwarts, before you arrive I need to meet with the headmistress to prepare her for your arrival".

They stood again and nodded in approval. Severus and Hermione however were presented with another problem, neither had a spare change of clothes and while they were entirely comfortable with nudity, they couldnt really get away with it at the school.

"Do you trust me?" Severus asked Hermione softly.

Hermione looked at him curiously,"with my life".

Severus pulled her close with a sly smirk on his face. Once she was close they disapperated without delay.  
They reappeared just by the shrieking shack and to keep themselves hidden they stepped in and followed the path that led back to Hogwarts. At the end of the path was a ruined looking sheet discarded to the side. Severus picked it up and tore it in two then transfigured it into two robes, still ratty looking but enough to keep them both covered. Once that was done they discreetly raced off to Severus' quarters to get dressed.

Minerva was sitting behind her desk reading and checking test results from Professor Flitwicks Charms class of third years when her office door opened without being knocked. At first she was frustrated but seeing the disheveled Severus and injured Hermione she stood up and raced around her desk checking Hermione over.

"Hermiome are you ok? What in the world happened?" Minerva breathed out nervously.

Hermione accepted the coddling while Severus rolled his eyes in amusement.

"We went to a other pack, we had been threatened by a student.. it was too personal to not take the threat lightly so we went to the pack.. the alpha there however refused to help resolve the issue and.. well to put it simply I am now the new alpha.... which is why we came to see you " Hermione sighed.

Minerva sat down again already able to tell that there was something the couple needed. But she was also bothered that they were threatened by a student.

"What can I do for you?" Minerva asked cautiously.

Hermione and Severus glanced at each other,then sat down side by side in the only available seats.

"Well theres two things really... both as difficult as the other.... i would like your permission for my pack to live in the forbidden forest while I finish my education. After that I'll need to discuss with Severus what we intend to do as we cant be a mated pair and live away from one another... and the other has more to do with pack law... as my mate and I were threatened we need to deal with the issue. Of course we will try and resolve the issue peacefully but if he doesnt cooperate we are within our rights to deal with it as our wolves see fit.... given this is a school we can leave to solve this discretion, however you will need this warning as a precaution because if he doesnt take the warnings carefully... our wolves will do something about it".

Minervas eyes widened as she listened to Hermione talk, what was she to do? Having a pack living in the forbidden forest was a concern sure, but what worried her more was the outcome of her student. Looking between Severus and Hermione she very quickly realised she also risked losing Hermione and Severus if she couldn't accommodate them which posed an issue to student's and their studies. Minerva sighed loudly then opened a tin on her desk and took out a biscuit, nibbling on it while she considered her options. Severus could see the turmoil Minerva was struggling with then glanced at Hermione. Hermione could feel Severus' concern and wasnt sure what to do.

"As a curtesy to you and this student,I will file a report to the ministry about the threat. As most witches and wizards aren't familiar with our customs, by letting them know they can send out an official warning to the student and the student's family detailing what is to happen next and the options.. if he doesnt respond appropriately then i suppose that means we can take official action off school grounds without your concerns Minerva... but if he continues to threaten us... and does so in a setting which isnt away from others... i wont stop my wolf or my mate from doing something about it".

Minerva groaned, this was becoming worse and worse, the more Hermione tried to reassure her the worse it got. Finally though she knew what her smartest option was.

"Your pack may live within the forbidden forest. As for the student, may I ask when he is to receive his warning that it is in this office,an ministry official and his family to help express the seriousness of the situation".

Hermione nodded along with Severus, they were both more then agreeable with this and Minerva felt herself relax slightly knowing this. With this sorted Hermione and Severus stood up and left the room ready to go greet their pack. Severus put his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they walked. Hermione felt herself smile as she was held and cuddled into him more. It was weird, the fight had made them much more affectionate. Hermione felt the smile melt off her face though as she felt Little Wolf try to take control. Severus stopped too and watched as Hermiones eyes flashed back and forth quickly. Finallh Hermione relented and Little Wolf took control.

"Hello mate" Little Wolf greeted Severus.

He gave her a soft smile and went to move his arm away knowing how she felt. Little Wolf however growled which confused him.

"Seeing you hurt like that.... mate it made me realise that...well.... i want to give us another chance.. you another chance... i want i start anew and work with you to be fully mated again" Little Wolf.

Severus was surprised,he was elated but surprised. Not to lose the opportunity he nodded and gave her a heart breaking smile.

"I would love nothing more "Severus whispered.

Little Wolf smiled too and yanked him close and kissed him. Severus kissed her back and all but pushed her to the floor to show how happy he was. Little Wolf snickered and pulled away, giving him a knowing look.

"Come on, our pack awaits ".


	39. Chapter 39

Within the walls of the Ministry of Magic, Remus Lupin sat with his headin his hands and a grimace on his face. Earlier that morning he'd received a letter from Hermione, Severus and Minerva. To say that he was a nervous and anxious mess was an understatement. He'd thought his days of worry was long gone but he knew he was sadly mistaken just now. First he read through his letter from Hermione who went into deep detail about her issues, her new pack and the result she and her headmistress had agreed to for the issue of the troublesome student. Next was the letter from Severus who like his mate when into detail about the new pack they had and the issue they now faced with said student. Lastly was a letter from Minerva, the headmistress, stating the same thing as Hermione and Severus, with less details, and almost begging for him to find a way to help her so there wasn't a potential death of a student. After all, they'd seen enough deaths to last everyone a life time, especially the death of a student. So now Remus had to make a decision, one more likely then the other of course. Was he to help Hermione and stick to pack law like he knew he wanted to, or do a bit of both and ensure that the student wouldn't come to any hard. Even without thinking about it Remus knew he'd be sticking with pack law but he had to think about the other option as well. It wouldn't do the ministry or fellow werewolves to be presented as the horrible creatures they were depicted as. What however bothered him was the fact that he'd have to act as the ministry worker for the situation and he was likely to be questioned as biased due to the fact that Hermione was his family, and Severus too. 

Remus slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he wasn't alone in his department within the ministry so he knew he'd have the help if needed, but given that he was actually the only werewolf in his department meant that he was still looked down upon and treated differently. He knew that if or when he went to them with this issue as they all needed to be aware, well to a degree, that they'd all look down at Hermione despite the fact that she was part of the Golden Trio, times were meant to have changed sure and people were quickly learning to accept all creatures and not look down at them but it was still a slow process. Having this issue with Hermione and a fellow student had the potential to put them back a few steps. Remus sat back in his seat as he wondered what he was going to do. Sure he knew the steps he'd have to take to get it done and he'd surely be able to do what Hermione required of him, he knew the ministry would do it to as they'd prefer it to be this way, but as they didn't fully understand pack law, they didn't fully agree with how they did things, he was likely to run into a few problems along the way. Remus looked up towards his door for a moment and wondered if he should call another in to alert them and get their suggestions, just to show that he wasn't doing this alone and under the belt that he was going to do this the right way, but he knew it was pointless. Pulling over a spare bit of parchment Remus set to work to write an official letter. 

Dear Mr and Mrs Bunson, 

I am writing to inform you of an altercation which took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry involving your son and another student. Due to the severity of the situation we have been asked to step in and help mediate in hopes of containing the issue so it doesn't escelate. The altercation in question involved a werewolf student and her mate who was threatened by Jared Bunson. As pack law it is up to the mates to decide the appropriate action taken to ensure their mate is safe from harm and isn't in dangers way. However, both the student and her mate reached a decision that they would like to have this altercation resolved with both parents, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with a ministry official to help ensure it is resolved in a way that satisfies everyone.

It is also advised that you aware of how severe this altercation is as it states through pack law that if Jared Bunson doesn't rectify the situation that they are within their rights to take the life of the person which threatened them should they see fit. The actions taken by Jared Bunson are needed to be watched closely and it is important that he receives proper guidence to ensure he rectifies this and doesn't risk making the same mistake again.

At the ministry we understand that this might come as a shock to the parents of Mr Bunson however as we are an evolving ministry we also need to ensure we follow all guidelines set to help ensure the happiness and safety of everyone, whether they be wizard, muggle or creature. Once a meeting has been set and a discussion has been had, if there's anything you would like to dispute you can contact us for further evaluation and to ensure you reach a joined agreement on the actions taken.

The meeting has been set for Tuesday the 5th of this month at 10am in the Headmistresses office. We have for your convenience enclosed a portkey which will take you directly to the Headmistresses office for the meeting. 

Hoping you are well, 

Remus Lupin

Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

Once Remus stamped it with an official wax seal for the ministry he watched as it flew up into the air and out of the office no doubt to find an owl to send it away. He personally didn't know these people but he truly hoped they weren't bigots who would turn it down and demand no action to be taken for their son. Of course he knew things were never easy in life and he knew it was likely to be messy, but he didn't want to deal with it. Remus continued to look out his door and he watched as a few memos quickly floated into his office for him to take care of. He knew he was in for a long day at work but he was so over it already. 

********************************************************************************************

Severus and Hermione were sitting together reading quietly when a letter flew into their lounge room. Hermione recognised the owl immediately and knew Remus had arranged the meeting, however due to the fact that this letter seemed to be missing its wax seal she knew it was a more personal letter for them. Gently she brushed her fingers along the owl and smiled as it nibbled her fingers. Once it was done with the love being offered it stuck out it's leg and she took off the letter. Skimming through the letter she was pleased to see that she was right, Remus had arranged the meeting for the following week, but she was a little concerned by what she was reading which was a lot more personal. 

"What's wrong?" Severus asked curiously. 

Hermione offered him the letter to read and looked off to the side towards their bedroom door thinking hard. Severus quickly read through it too but he wasn't as bothered as Hermione was. If he was bothered, it was only because he knew Hermione was upset and he didn't like it rather then because Remus was. 

"I don't think he should keep working there" Hermione admitted quietly to herself. 

Severus had to admit, he agreed with her. But he'd never admit that out loud, at least not to someone that wasn't Hermione. Remus seemed too miserable where he was and as far as he could tell, this wasn't what suited him anyway. Remus was too happy and loved something that required adventure and a challenge. The only thing that really suited him from what he could tell was teaching, despite the fact that it wasn't really adventurous. Severus looked down at Hermione, his eyes longingly soaking up her soft curly hair and the way she was cuddled up to him so tight he might pop. She was his life and he wasn't afraid to admit it, should he tell her what had been on his mind?

"Perhaps he should look for a position in Hogwarts again?" Severus suggested quietly. 

Hermione glanced at him in thought then shrugged. 

"I know he'd be good for that, he'd love to work here again, but there aren't any teaching positions going that we know of" 

"Well.. there's going to be room for a new defence teacher again.. I will be potions once again, there's going to be two positions open... One for charms and one for defence... can you think of two fitting people to work within those areas?" 

Hermione looked at him with slight shock for a moment then looked off deep in thought. Defence would be perfect for Remus, he loved teaching the subject just as much as he loved to teach.. He'd have a pack here he could turn to and join, it would be perfect. But charms? Definately not. 

"I think he'd love to teach defence, but not charms. He might be good at every subject there is but I don't think he'd like to teach it" Hermione admitted. 

Severus hummed and played with her hair, eyes light with joy and slight amusement. 

"I was actually thinking of you teaching charms if i'm honest" 

Hermione sat up and looked at him with her eyes wide and filled with wonder. She'd never thought about it, but given that her pack was here and her mate was here it was a perfect idea. Quickly she stood up and began to pace leaving an amused Severus watching her with adoration, her whole future was quickly forming in her eyes and she was so rediculously excited. 

"Oh Severus that would be perfect!" Hermione finally sighed. 

Severus laughed quietly then took her hand and pulled her back down to him, he kissed her softly which she happily returned. He couldn't help but turn into mush now that she was happy to be in his arms again. 

"I suggest you make time to see the Headmistress then to arrange an job interview then" He murmured against her lips. 

Hermione squealed happily and hugged him tight making his breath leave him. He was excited now too, things were finally going right for them and he couldn't be happier.


	40. Chapter 40

Sitting quietly within the living room at their quiet and pleasant home Mrs. Bunson was found comfortably sitting and drinking tea as she flicked through one of the many magazines she subscribed to with all the ins and outs on witches and wizards, latest scandals, new fashion trends, updates on laws being passed and the weekly divination readings. Mrs Bunson always enjoyed this particular part of the day as it gave her the moment to escape her world and enter a new one, getting to see how not everyone could live life so perfectly and that others were human just like her. It had taken her many years to reach this level of comfort, after her disaster of a first marriage which resulted in her eldest son, she finally found herself a man she could love with all of her heart and love her just as much in return. Their love naturally resulted in their son Jared. As far as she could tell he was a perfect child and had many friends. He was well loved at school and academically he soared. Frequently letters arrived via owl expressing how much of a wonderful child he was, he'd been aspiring to follow in his older brothers footsteps for a time, wanting to receive a high paying job in the ministry, even considering going as far as to one day try for minister of magic. Her delightful boy could never do wrong as far as she was concerned.  
Mr. Bunson however did not share her views on their delightful boy. Her second husband seemed to not entirely believe or accept the wonderful news they always received, often telling her that the letters they received were either false or she misread what was sent to them. Often he would also point out flaws of their son like perhaps he wouldnt be suited for minister as despite how ambitious he was, he was quite skilled at using short cuts to get what he wanted no matter the consequences. Apparently a good minister shouldn't behave in such a way. It didnt matter however that her husband didnt have faith in their son, she had so much faith that it made up for what her husband lacked.   
As Mrs Bunson enjoyed her time to herself an owl made itself comfortable on the back of her dining chair directly in her line of sight. This owl was then joined by another owl holding a very similar letter. Mrs Bunson stood up and flittered happily over to them both giving them exaggerated pats and tickles before taking the letters from them both. Mr Bunson stepped into the room holding a cup of tea, his eyes flicking between the owls and his wife. Already he was on alert as he knew it wasnt normal to receive two letters at once, not like this at least. Cautiously he stepped into the room and observed his wife who was happily reading her first letter.

"Oh look dear the headmistress wants us to meet at the school for tea to talk about Jared! Thats so wonderful, perhaps she wants to discuss his high marks oh how lovely for her to come talk about his achievements. I always knew our boy was meant for greatness" Mrs Bunson gushed.

Mr Bunson however narrowed his eyes and took the letter from her hands already knowing she'd either misread the letter or ignored what was actually written and made something up in her head.

Dear Mr and Mrs Bunson,

I am writing to inform you of an incident which has happened at Hogwarts. Jared has had an altercation at the school with another student which in its severity requires his parents and or guardians to come for a meeting at the earliest convenience.   
At our school we like pride ourselves in showing unity and acceptance of every student and teacher. In this instance we have a werewolf student, her mate and their pack residing at the school. Because of this we must also show respect for pack laws. For the last few years the students and staff at Hogwarts have shown respect and care towards the mated pair however recently an altercation has taken place between this student and Jared. Because of this we wish to resolve the situation as swiftly as possible. We have asked a ministry representative to be present to help ensure no pack laws are broken, the student and her mate will be present along with myself.   
I must also express how severe this is as Jared Bunson whether intentional or not has threatened the student and her mate. By pack law they are within their rights to act as they see fit for the actions he had taken however they have expressed their desire to reach an agreement on appropriate action with Jared, the ministry, the parents of Jared Bunson and Headmistress of Hogwarts.   
We have arranged a meeting with those previously mentioned this Thursday coming at 10 o'clock. I have also sent via owl a portkey which will take you directly into the headmistresses office.

I hope you are well,

Minerva McGonagall

Mr Bunson sighed as he looked over at his wife, he wondered how in the world his wife managed to be so delusional as to take that entire letter as a request for tea to discuss their sons achievements. Shaking his head he took the letter and put it on the table then went to take the ministry letter which his wife read and abandoned, still boasting about their 'wonderful' son. Perhaps it was time he took his wife to see a healer because she seemed to be getting worse on a daily basis.   
What bothered him was what his son had done now. He wasnt an idiot, he figured his son had opened his mouth and said something which was either incredibly insulting or had put him at risk of receiving severe consequences. He only hoped he was able to fix this mess or risk no doubt losing his son.   
This left him with a lot to think about. His family has had a brush with werwolves before due to his wifes eldest child which she often forgot about, but he wasn't so forgetful. Often he and his step son owled one another even just to check and see how they were both doing. He had a bit of an understanding on pack law and had a slight inclination on how to speak and act with one. His wife however was oblivious and naive to the differences.   
Once he finished reading then re-reading the letters he sat down at the dining table to think over everything. His son had done something offensive and was now having to deal with the dire consequences, not only that but it was so severe that the ministry and headmistress had to get involved. He was honestly feeling quite terrified for his son and given what he knew about pack law it was likely he was facing a punishment so severe that he could be killed, especially if things werent handled correctly. With this in mind he left his wife who sat there talking to herself about how wonderful their son was, telling himself he needed a bloody strong drink to deal with all this information. Mrs Bunson however was completely oblivious to her husbands dilemma and picked up from where she had been before and began to read her horoscope.


	41. Chapter 41

Mr and Mrs. Bunson were sitting side by side in the headmistress' office at Hogwarts, the latter drinking a cup of tea and smiling blissfully towards the window. Her husband however was sweating bullets and beyond nervous as he and his wife waited patiently for the werewolf student and her mate to arrive. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk with her hands clasped and her lips pursed. It hadn't escaped her notice that once again Mrs. Bunson was entirely too cheerful despite the seriousness of the situation, but seeing the nervous reaction of the husband told her that it hadn't escaped him though. Professor McGonagall was sitting there doing nothing more then watch as she waited for Severus, Hermione and Remus to arrive. At first when the couple arrived Mrs. Bunson had immediately set off to speak about how wonderful her dear Jared was, but as the professor didn't once entertain her gushing the woman simply sat in silence with a blissful look on her face. 

Drawing the attention of Mr. Bunson and the professor, someone knocked at the door then stepped in without waiting to be greeted. Severus was the first to step in which made Mr. Bunson frown in confusion. Had they gotten the time wrong? Why was another professor here? Or was the student perhaps in Slytherin and so he was there for a curtesy. Yes that made much more sense. Still, the father sat there sweating profusely as he watched the dark looking wizard stepped further into the room. Mrs Bunson finally looked over once she realised someone else was in the room, but to see another professor she stood up happily and clapped her hands. 

"oh how wonderful to see you Professor Snape! Are you here to tell me about how wonderful my boy is? Tell me, is he still the top in his class?" Mrs Bunson gushed. 

Mr Bunson closed his eyes and shook his head in complete confusion. It was official, his wife was mad. Severus raised a brow, slowly but sharply as he gave the woman a look that had most if not all of his students running for cover or needing to change their underwear. Mrs. Bunson however giggled sweetly then sat back down. As she sat down the door which was still opened, opened that little bit wider and none other then Hermione Granger stepped into the room which nearly caused Mr Bunson to have a heart attack. His eyes flicked between the professor and the young woman before realisation hit. 

"Fuck" He whispered. 

Hermione and Severus heard the small decleration and only Severus was amused. The couple glanced at each other for a moment then stepped further into the room, taking a seat opposite Mr and Mrs Bunson. Mr Bunson readjusted his collar, he felt he could barely breath now he was beginning to grasp just how much trouble his son had gotten himself in to. It was one thing to just insult a werewolf couple and face the wrath of said couple and the ministry, it was another to insult a werewolf couple who were none other then heros of the war and highly respected individuals. 

"Oh you're Hermione Granger! How wonderful to meet you, our son Jared talks about you constantly, says you're the best friend he's ever had. Not to mention the many dates you've been on, oh so wonderful to meet you. Here I was thinking i'd never get the honour to meet the woman who had claimed my boys heart" Mrs Bunson smiled. 

In an instant Severus was standing and snarling, his eyes completely gold and his body tensed, Hermione too had golden eyes now as she bared her teeth at the woman, Professor McGonagall was seated wide eyed as she watched the interaction knowing there was not a damn thing she could do to interfere, Mr Bunson was pale and looked as if he was ready to vomit. Mrs Bunson however was completely oblivious to the mess she'd just created as she once again looked back out the window humming to herself. 

Once more the door opened and Remus Lupin stepped into the room. Immediately his eyes flashed gold as he took in the scene in front of him, he knew something must have happened to see such a sight but he didn't say anything as he cautiously walked into the room. Once the door had been closed behind him his eyes took in Hermione then Severus and had a fair idea of what had just happened. Given though that he was there as a ministry representative rather then family he knew he had to be careful with the actions he took. 

"May I speak with Severus please" Remus asked, his voice strong and commanding, but not enough for Severus, Alpha, Hermione or Little Wolf to feel threatened. 

Alpha looked at Remus and huffed in frustration, he hadn't really appreciated Lupin coming in to stop him from intimidating the parents of the obnoxious child, but with Severus muttering quietly in his ear telling him to just back down he gave way regardless. Once his eyes returned to the usual dark colour Remus gave him a polite smile which Severus didn't bother to return. 

"Thank you Severus. Before we begin the meeting we need to also have the student in question here as well." Remus told him softly. 

Severus curled his lip in frustration that Remus would dare tell him what to do, but before he'd arrived Hermione had made a point to remind him that they couldn't just act rashly in this situation, they had to tread carefully as they didn't want to make a mess of things. Giving Remus one last dark look Severus sat back down beside Hermione and found his gaze coming over to Mrs Bunson who was still humming happily to herself. Severus frowned in thought as he watched her, not at all understanding her actions. Hermione followed his gaze for a moment to see him watching the woman intently, her wolf bristled at first before Hermione rolled her eyes and told her wolf to calm down. Mr Bunson however, his eyes were flicking everywhere as he looked over the three werewolves in the room as well as the Headmistress. 

"Where is Jared?" Mr Bunson asked quietlly, his voice breaking and giving away his fear. 

Severus smirked to himself, the smell of his fear puffed his wolf up like a drug, it made him feel powerful. Hermione however could see the boost Severus was getting and with a gentle touch on his arm Severus glanced at her. Hermione's eyes flashed for a moment, a warning from little wolf. With that her nails slowly extending into claws, digging into his arm a little and it being enough to no doubt leave a mark. Severus took the warning on his chin and sat back like a scolded child. Remus wanted to snort in amusement, Moony however barely showed any restraint as he chuckled at Severus being scolded like a pup. Severus bared his teeth at Remus again which once again caused him to snort as Hermione let out a quiet growl to both of them. Professor McGonagall coughed loudly to draw their attention as she gave them all a look which made all three wolves silent. Raising her head a little the professor turned in her seat to look over her shoulder to look at a portrait behind her, they all watched in silence as she straightened up. 

"Please let Fillius know that Jared is expected in the office for the meeting please. He is to bring his school things with him" said Professor McGonagall

The old headmaster in the portrait nodded at the Professor obediently and immediately disappeared to no doubt relay the information. This caused the whole office to sit in silence once more. 

"I don't believe i've met you before, I'm Jared's mother Susan, how are you" 

Remus looked over to Jared's mother and began to frown in confusion. Despite this he smiled and shook her hand in greeting. 

"I'm Remus Lupin, I work within the Ministry of Magic" Remus greeted. 

Susan Bunson bounced in her seat happily and clapped her hands in excitement. 

"Oh how wonderful! You hear that dear, he works for the ministry. I wonder, are you here as a career coach, oh he aspires to be minister one day, it appears he's not too far off!" Susan beamed. 

Remus looked at the husband who was once again shaking his head and sighing. Everyone could clearly see there wasn't something quite right with the woman but no one voiced it. Coughing quietly everyone turned their eyes to the headmaster who had returned to his portrait. 

"He will be here shortly" The headmaster nodded. 

Professor McGonagall nodded back in thanks then turned to the people within her office which by now was appearing to be quite cramped. 

"Would anyone like some tea?" Professor McGonagall asked as she tried to fill the awkward silence. 

Mrs Bunson nodded happily and began talking to herself about how lucky she was to be sitting there having tea with the headmistress over her sons achievments in the presence of her sons girlfriend, headmistress, professor and ministry worker. Thinks were working rather wonderfully for her son as far as she could see. No one else though accepted as they all seemed to be completely focused on the delusional woman. Mr Bunson was looking at her too but with pure sadness in his eyes. He had no idea what had happened to his wife, she hadn't been like this before, it had been getting worse over the years but it seemed these last few years she'd been getting more and more extreme with her delusions. 

Finally the door opened and Jared Bunson stepped into the room. His eyes flicked around the room taking in those around him, he had an arrogant smile on his face as he gazed at his professors and fellow student. He then looked at his mother who had stood up and began to fuss over her lovely child. 

"Oh Jared I missed you so much! You've done so well my boy look at all you've done! it wont be long now sweetheart, we'll make a minister of magic out of you yet" Susan cooed. 

Jared smirked across at his mother, puffing himself up a little then looked over at his father. Mr Bunson too stood up but there was no smile to be seen on his face, but this didn't bother Jared at all. Once the father and son stood together Mr Bunson shook his head with a look of pure disappointment. He opened his arm out a little then indicated behind him where he'd previously been sitting. Jared looked at his father for a moment, a look of frustration and irritation showing on his face before he quickly schooled it and sat in the seat his father had just vacated. Professor McGonagall coughed again to once more gain everyones attention and she gave a pained smile. 

"Now that we're all here, I believe it's best to get started" Professor McGonagall spoke. 

Immediately Hermione's and Severus' eyes shifted in colour, their eyes showing golden rings around the edges to show that their wolves were also present in the meeting. This made Mr Bunson shudder in fear. Hermione's eyes snapped open to him at the reaction and immediately he bowed his head and tilted slightly as if to show submission. Neither Severus, Hermione or Remus missed the action and they all had to silently admit they were pleased that he had at least some idea of how to act around werewolves in such a situation. Remus shuffled in his seat and pulled out some parchment from his bag and a quick quotes quill. It floated above him immediately waiting to begin. 

"I, Remus Lupin, am the acting ministry official in which is needed to help solve a dispute between a werewolf student her mate and a fellow classmate. The students in question are Hermione Granger and Jared Bunson with the mate of Hermione Granger being Severus Snape. Those present within the meeting are Headmistress Professor McGonagall, Head of House for Slytherin Severus Snape and parents of Jared Bunson, Mrs Susan Bunson and..." 

Remus stopped for a moment to look over at the father of Jared who cleared his throat and turned a little pink after realising he's forgotten to introduce himself. 

"Tim... Tim Bunson" 

Remus nodded and looked back at the parchment which was scribbling away quickly. 

"And Mr Tim Bunson... I, Remus Lupin am here to act as a mediator should the moment arrise, whilt he dispute is handled by the parents, Headmistress and the werewolves involved. I am also here to ensure that no laws are broken whether they be wolf law or wizard" 

Remus took in a quick breath then looked around the room once more who sat in silence staring back at him. Quickly to keep the ball rolling he looked over at Hermione who gave him a soft and supportive smile. 

"I would like to add that for the purpose of documentation and to help ensure that everyone knows who's speaking, if your wolf counterpart wishes to speak at any moment they are to let everyone know that they are in fact speaking to help avoid confusion at any moment" Remus added. 

This was more of a curtesy towards the headmistress, Jared and his parents rather then anything else, but he knew he needed to establish it fairly quickly. Once everyone nodded in confirmation Remus sat back a little in his seat. His eyes settled on Jared for a moment who met his eyes showing a cocky smirk. Remus instantly felt Moony bristle and want to bare his teeth. He could instantly tell there wasn't something right with this young man, something about him made his wolf feel uncomfortable and like he needed to be protective over himself, his pup and her mate. That alone told him that perhaps things weren't going to go as well as he'd hoped. 

"Hermione do you mind telling everyone what had happened?" Remus asked politely. 

Hermione glanced at Remus then back to Severus who had no expression on his face, but his eyes showed her nothing but love and confidence. It made her feel so much better knowing he was going to be there to support her no matter what. 

"I was studying in the library when I could feel someone watching me... normally this doesn't bother me, i'm often sort out in the library to help others with their studies. However when I noticed him watching me he didn't look away, if anything it just made him watch me more. My wolf was on edge immediately, she felt threatened just by the way he was looking at me and feeling he gave off felt very confrontational and threatening. At first though I ignored it, well I did my best to at least as I didn't want to cause issues for nothing, but then when I went to leave he was right behind me with barely any space between us looking me over as if I was an object to peruse. Then he began to tell me how he knew what I was.. how fascinated he was by me being a werewolf. His brother had told him of what I was and that I had a mate at Hogwarts.. He had informed me that he was told to be careful of the two werewolves at the school... He also mentioned that my mate was a professor... My wolf didn't like the way he spoke of my mate, she felt his tone was too threatening to her mate and so when her feelings mixed with my own, I reacted and held him at wand point. When this happened Severus had arrived and scolded us for fighting in the library. He lowered my wand and dismissed Jared from the library." 

Tense silence followed after Hermione spoke, most allowing their thoughts to run away with the information they'd been provided. It was clear though by the expression on Professor McGonagall's and Tim Bunson's face, that they hardly considered this as a threat made from Jared. Professor McGonagall glanced at the parents then back to Hermione who watched their reactions carefully. It was clear to the three werewolves that the other adults thought much of the information provided, so much so that both Severus and Remus were inclined to believe nothing would come from this meeting. It was very easy to turn a blind eye to something you don't understand. 

"Forgive me Miss Granger, but this hardly warrants such a reaction as this. I understand that you and your wolf felt threatened and felt the need to protect your mate, but given what you've said alone without any input from your mate or Mr Bunson, your reaction does seem extreme to say the least" Professor McGonagall told her as gently as she possibly could. 

Hermione had expected this reaction, as had Little Wolf, that didn't mean either of them were happy with it though. Nodding back in acceptance to her professor Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Remus coughed again and gave Hermione a pointed look. 

"Perhaps we should now hear from Jared to get his version of the events?" Remus suggested. 

Little Wolf bristled at Remus, she didn't like what he'd said, the suggestion that came from it, but she knew she had to act carefully as to not make things worse. While she had hoped for an outcome that would end well, if she didn't 'play nice' then she'd be likely told that they weren't going to do anything at all. Jared stretched out his legs and rested back in his seat when he finally had everyones attention on him. He gave a cocky smirk to Hermione who growled quietly back at him, Severus too bared his teeth at the arrogance of the man but kept himself quiet. For now at least. 

"I was in the library like dear Hermione said. I merely wanted to speak to her about her new status as a werewolf. My brother told me all about it, how the professor had joined his pack and paraded around with the alpha. He told me how he knew the professor was meant to be mated to Hermione Granger but hardly acted like he was. But then he returned to the school and I found it very curious.. I'd intended to speak with her about it, I wanted to offer my condolences originally, but then he showed up which confirmed to me that they were mates.. But then.... then I wondered.. did the ministry know that a professor was mated to a student? That she was his chosen mate rather then his intended? I just wanted to save her from a life of misery being stuck to the professor who took advantage of her, who pulled her in while he was no doubt a death eater. I mean, how would her parents feel knowing their child was abused by a trusted professor?"

Shock showed on every single face within that room, it even showed on many if not all of the portraits within the office. No one could believe the words that had come from Jared's mouth. Tim had lowered his head in shame and shock, he couldn't believe his son would be so idiotic. Well that's not completely true, he did know his son well enough to know he'd do something this stupid, it was more that he had hoped that he would know better.

Hermione was shaking in rage, her eyes flashing from gold to brown like a flickering light as she faught against her wolf to snap and kill the disgusting man in front of her. How dare he suggest such a thing, how dare he continue to insult her mate and herself, how dare he do such a thing as to hurt Severus' reputation for who knew what real reason. Severus just like Hermione was sitting feeling beyond furious. He imagined all the many ways Alpha could tear him apart for suggesting such a thing, implying that he'd do such a horrid thing to any student let alone his Hermione. Not only that but also suggesting that he'd been unfaithful to Hermione, and that she wasn't his real mate at all. Alpha was practically frothing at the mouth as he faught against Severus to take control, he wanted nothing more then to rip this disgusting man apart. Remus like Hermione and Severus was filled with rage too, but unfortunately as he was acting as a ministry representative he had to keep his control, he couldn't afford to let his wolf loose to attack and destroy the man in the room who clearly had a death wish. The headmistress was watching Hermione and Severus as they clearly faught their wolves, Severus seemed to be doing a much better job but she'd put that down to the fact that he'd been a spy for many years and had training in self control whereas Hermione didn't, and it also probably didn't help that Jared had directly insulted her mate right in front of her. 

Tim looked over at his wife in silence, he had a feeling he wasn't going to be seeing his son anytime soon, but he found himself distracted immediately. His wife was still sitting there blissfully unaware, staring out the room and humming to herself once more. Jared beside her was watching the room in amusement completely oblivious to the attention his father had given his mother. 

"Susan?" Tim whispered quietly trying to gain her attention. 

Severus looked over at the couple and frowned as he watched. Alarm bells rang in his head as Susan Bunson continued to look out the window. But he also noticed that as soon as Jared noticed, she had too. Sniffing the air discreetly Severus felt his eyes narrow in suspicion as he watched Jared tense for a moment and show slight fear. But just as quickly it disappeared as his mother turned her attention to her husband. 

"Yes dear?" Susan smiled. 

Severus pulled his wand from his clothes as he looked between the family cautiously. Tim was sitting forward as he looked at his wife in concern, how was she not affected by what was going on in the room? 

"Did you hear any of what just happened?" Tim asked her softly. 

Susans eyes flicked around the moment before they rested on her husband once more, her smile returning as she kept her gaze on him. 

"Of course I did silly. I was just waiting for everything to sort itself out.. Jared just said that he was saving his girlfriend from a horrible fate with a teacher" Susan laughed. 

Severus looked at Hermione who too was watching in caution. The three werewolves could smell the slight fear that came from Jared, but they couldn't tell anything coming from his mother other then pure amusement and joy. Severus found himself focusing intently on Susan Bunson before his eyes flicked to Jared in realisation. Jared met his stare with a dark one of his own which caused Hermione to growl low and viciously. Jared barely spared her a glance as he kept his gaze on the professor, but seeing Severus pull his wand out in view made Jared glare all the more. 

"Finite!" Severus snapped. 

Jared's eyes went wide for a moment and he sat up quickly to turn to his mother. Susan however was sitting there baffled for a moment as she looked around the room in shock. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked around before her gaze settled on her son. Jared stood up in anger and turned his hateful gaze towards Severus. Severus however kept his wand raised and waiting in case he needed to defend himself or others in the room. Very quickly Susan's sobs became louder as the realisation of what had actually happened to her and what was happening around her sunk in. Tim was sitting there in shock with his arm around his wife not really understanding what had just happened. 

"You cursed your own mother?" Hermione gasped in shock. 

Remus too drew his wand and pointed it at the young man who was sneering at them in frustration. 

"Remus, send for some aurors.. he may be barely of age but he's still used an unforgiveable.. not to mention the current situation we're having to deal with" Professor McGonagall told him, her voice stern and cold. 

Remus barely flicked his wand to send out a patronus when Jared went racing to the fireplace. Severus raised his wand higher and ropes burst from his wand, hitting Jared and sending him toppling to the floor. The wails of his mother grew louder after seeing her son sent to the floor. No one paid her any mind though, they were too busy making sure Jared didn't escape. Slowly Severus and Remus moved around the room holding Jared at wand point and moving him to sit in his vacant seat while they waited for the aurors to arrive. However they all expected the day to go, they never imagined it would end like this.


	42. Chapter 42

Remus was standing beside the fireplace within the Headmistresses office, his wand pointing at Jared and a frown on his face as he stood in silence. Jared was sitting in his seat once more completely tied up in ropes with Severus standing directly in front of him with his wand pointed at him showing he was more then ready and eager to curse the boy should he feel the need to. Hermione was standing a little away from Severus, her arms were folded and she held herself together tight as she tried to keep herself and Little Wolf calm. This was not at all what they'd expected when they had arrived for their meeting about Jared, if anything they hadn't expected an ending they were entirely happy with but this surely wasn't it. As far as Hermione could see, despite the meeting their resolution would now be put last as they waited for aurors to arrive to take Jared away to the ministry for attacking his mother. Susan Bunson by now had finally stopped crying after being force fed a calming draught by Professor McGonagall, she sat staring at a cup of tea in her hands, her face pale and covered with tear tracks, her husband sitting right by her side as he held her close to him to offer all the comfort he could. It finally made sense as to why she'd been acting the way she had been acting for those years. But he had to admit he was very disappointed in himself for not noticing it sooner. The headmistress was standing behind her desk as her eyes constantly flicked around the room while they waited. She too hadn't imagined something like this to have happened, but it made her sick to see that there were still people out there who intended to cause major harm to their family or peers. 

Green flames took the attention of the majority of the room as two aurors stepped into the room, the first being a rather short man with blonde hair and slight fluff on his face at his attempt of a beard. Despite his appearance, which Hermione oddly considered to be like a teddy bear, his face showed hard lines, his eyes were dark and unforgiving which gave everyone the impression that he wasn't a chump who looked at the world through rose tinted glasses. His companion which had followed shortly after him was much taller, his body was thick but muscular, his hair was short and trimmed with the sides shaved, his eyes were brown as they flicked around the room to assess the situation before they finally rested on the student being held at wand point and tied up to a chair. Both aurors raised their wands, Severus' charm was taken over by the shorter, though Severus never once lowered his wand in case he needed to help them out. The other wizard who had his wand raised also stepped further into the room as he looked around before he saw the pale and distraught looking woman being comforted by what he assumed to be the husband. His gaze then turned to Remus who he had immediately recognised from work and his eyes turned curious. 

"What happened?" 

Remus glanced at Hermione and Severus for a moment then straightened up as he got ready to explain the details of the meeting. The auror listened intently, his eyes flicking to each person who was mentioned before returning it back to Remus. His lips persued as he considered Remus' story for a moment then looked down to Jared who was glaring at him darkly. It was clear the story was true, if it weren't he'd imagined that Jared would be trying to convince them of his innocence through his eyes, but Jared seemed to have accepted his fate and so they hardly doubted that the man could ever be considered innocent. Once more the flames lit up the room with green light and a young woman stepped into the office, her uniform was different to the men in the room, but only just. While they were wearing cream and dark red robes, the woman was wearing dark red robes with a black marking on the shoulder showing her position within the auror department. 

The man who'd been speaking with Remus glanced over his shoulder to see the woman then back to Remus. 

"I apologise for not introducing ourselves earlier. I'm John, my partner who arrived with me is Jillian and our last partner to arrive is our team leader Sienna"

Professor McGonagall quickly made more room in her office by vanishing the majority of the chairs within the room to allow for more space, Hermione took a few steps back with Severus quickly following her to stay by her side. His arm wrapped around her softly and pulled her closer to him as if he were to keep her safe and offer comfort, Remus was standing where he'd originally been standing while he spoke with the aurors, Susan was still seated as she trembled in her husbands arm and Jared was silently glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. Sienna looked around at everyone for a moment then walked closer to Jared. 

"I will need to get a statement from everyone in the room with todays events and what brought this meeting on. I will also need to call you back at some stage later when it's closer to his trail as you will all likely be called in as a witness to the events that have taken place today. Before you leave, I will need you all to provide the statement and sign a document which will be legalised, we will be using a truth quill which if a statement isn't entirely accurate or tampered with, the ink will turn red and therefore your statement will be nul and void. Should this occur you will be forced to recount your events at court while under the truth serum to ensure we receive the correct events which have taken place" 

Everyone in the room nodded silently as they took in what they needed to do, the only person who hadn't reacted however was Susan who still had a hard time with stopping herself from shaking. Sienna walked over to her quietly and sat down in front of her, her face was kind as she watched the distraught woman. Gently she whispered to the woman, asking her questions about herself knowing that it was best to start with her so she could get it over and done with. Severus and Hermione looked at each other now, both completely aware that there was nothing they could do for their own issue now it had come into the hands of the magical law enforcement. Hermione shrugged dispite her displeasure, she was sure they would take care of Jared now and that no matter what the result would have been for them, he'd receive a harsh punishment for what he'd done to his mother. Severus softly kissed her hair then walked over to John as he produced parchment and quills for everyone to write with, he took one over to Hermione and they both began to write their version of the events that took place. Once they had both finished off they watched as the ink glowed for a moment then settled once more, neither turning red, they both knew it wouldn't, but to see it was still a relief. John took the parchment back once more then waited for his co-workers to finish their own duties. Sienna stood once more then looked at her two co-workers then down at Jared with a scowl on her face. She gave him a dirty look then nodded at Jillian who flicked his wand causing Jared to rise in the air and float just above the floor. Jillian began to walk to the fireplace, letting Jared go in first then stood beside him. He waved his wand in a small circle and the ropes flashed, another appearing and attaching to a loop on Jillians uniform then both were gone within green flames no doubt to the ministry. John then looked at Sienna then around the room once more. 

"We will keep you posted on what to expect and when with the court dates for Jared Bunson" 

With that he stepped into the fireplace also and followed after his partner back to the office leaving Sienna in the room. Sienna sighed and glanced at Susan then looked at the headmistress her face was calm but her eyes showed a deep determination for what they were all currently informed in. 

"You will receive an owl first headmistress to alert you of what's happening and when so you can make whatever arrangements you need for yourself, staff and student to take the day off to attend court and whatever else may be required of you. I doubt this will take long but every case is different. I hope you're all well" 

Sienna now left too leaving Susan and Tim Bunson cuddled up together, Susan appearing much calmer then she had before dispite the draught she'd been given to settle her nerves. Remus was standing, well leaning against a far wall as he stood in silence. Tim coughed which took the attention of everyone in the room which made him turn a little pink when he realised everyone was looking at him. 

"We will be leaving, my wife needs rest" Tim told them. 

Everyone nodded in sympathy, Susan was avoiding everyones eyes as she stared down at the ground miserably. Tim pulled her closer into his arms and she shuddered, they all watched as the couple left the room leaving the professors, Remus and Hermione in the room. Once the door was sealed shut Minerva let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she slowly approached her chair to sit in. She barely spared anyone a glance but when she did to everyone else, she appeared much older and not at all interested in continuing to work that day. 

"Thank you all for coming, you are all dismissed" She told them softly. 

Remus looked at Minerva for a moment then gently rested his hand on her back. She smiled up at him for a moment then looked down at her desk, dragging some work forward and pointedly ignored everyone to have them leave her office. Hermione looked at her professor for a moment, she considered speaking to her but she hadn't really much of an idea of what to say. Severus could see she wanted to say something too but he knew it was better to just leave everyone alone. With this in mind he gently held her shoulders and nudged her towards the door so they could all leave. Remus considered leaving for work too but instead he followed Hermione and Severus out of the office and down the stairs. 

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and let out a groan, Severus said nothing but continued to stay close to her as if he were afraid something else may happen to them. Remus looked at them for a moment when he realised they'd obviously fixed their relationship enough to be considered completed mates again. This made him smile a little but when Severus looked at him he quickly masked it with a scowl. No matter how happy he was for them, he was still beyond furious with Severus. Severus however, didn't seem to care at all as he guided Hermione down the corridor with Remus following them in silence. 

"Would you like to stay for some tea Remus?" Hermione asked him quietly. 

Remus opened his mouth to respond when a snort came from Severus. 

"It appears he already intended to Hermione, he was following us after all" Severus teased. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and elbowed him gently in the side, this caused him to snicker quietly to himself as they all kept walking. Remus stood behind them as they walked, giving them a moment together as he considered what had happened that day. Once they all arrived at their personal quarters Hermione looked over at Remus and smiled at him, she pulled him into a hug and snuggled into his arms. 

"Thank you for being there for us today Remus" Hermione whispered. 

Remus closed his eyes and held her tight, kissing the top of her hair gently as he cuddled her back. 

"I'll always be there for you Hermione, always" Remus whispered. 

Hermione smiled up at him then took a step back, she took Severus' hand, who was glaring darkly at Remus as he didn't like the idea of anyone touching his mate, then they all stepped into the room to unwind together. It had been a rather big day after all.


	43. Chapter 43

Severus found himself fighting the urge to growl and snarl as he sat moodily in his chair beside Hermione. While she was comfortable resting in his arms, her feet tucked under his legs to keep her toes warm, half lying on one of his legs and her head resting on his shoulder he could easily say he was incredibly uncomfortable. That however, wasn't what caused him such discomfort and frustration. It had been several hours since their meeting in the headmistress' office and Remus Lupin was still sitting within his personal chambers talking happily to his mate who was ignoring him and not giving him an ounce of attention. Both could tell as well much to his displeasure and it seemed they were both enjoying his silent fuming. Hermione ran her fingers gently over his arm that rested over her leg as she smiled over at Remus as he spoke about what him and Tonks had gotten up to several months ago, as if it couldn't be discussed over owl or when they saw each other next, and as if they really cared that Tonks had enjoyed herself so much that she had squealed and bowled Remus over in her excitement. Honestly Severus felt his brain melting as he was forced to 'enjoy' the mans company, he was even sure his eye had begun to twitch! 

"I wish i'd been there to see it Remus, it honestly sounds like it would have been such a wonderful day" Hermione sighed 

Remus laughed and shook his head as he took a sip of his tea, a cheerful smile on his face as he recounted his tale. 

"It wasn't even that grand though which is what I don't understand.. all I did was take her on a mountain trail in a muggle village and Tonks was acting like i'd just taken her to meet a real life pet dragon" Remus chuckled. 

Hermione shook her head and gave Remus a pointed look who smirked smugly. 

"You know that's not true at all, all Tonks has ever wanted was the simple things with you, just being with you and enjoying time together. You both rarely get that anymore because of work, seeing you put all that effort in no doubt made her day! I'm surprised she hasn't even owled me about it telling me how wonderful you are and how much fun you both had" Hermione teased. 

Severus was now looking blankly at the wall opposite him wondering if he was going to suffer like this for the rest of his life, even Alpha was sitting there drooling in his mind from boredom. Hermione glanced at Severus for a moment then did a double take when she saw he wasn't paying any attention to either of them, she bit her lip to stop a giggle as she watched him carefully. 

"Hey Remus.. I was thinking you should move in with us, Tonks too! I honestly can't imagine anything better then having you all here with me, become such a large happy family" Hermione giggled. 

At first Remus nearly wet himself as he looked at Hermione before he followed her gaze to see a blank Severus not at all aware of what Hermione had just said. He snickered to himself and gave her a teasing look then nodded along with her. 

"Sounds like a splendid idea Hermione, I'll just race home now and let her know. She's been looking forward to returning to the castle, any excuse will do these days" Remus added. 

Hermione ran her fingers through Severus' hair barely drawing any of his attention. 

"What do you think Severus? Do you think it's a good idea?" Hermione asked sweetly. 

Severus quickly blinked and looked down at Hermione, he couldn't believe he'd spaced out as he had done and it was clear Alpha was no hope as he continued to drool and mindlessly stare out into nothing. Coughing and frowning a little Severus hoped it wasn't obvious that he hadn't paid any attention at all. 

"Yes, I do" Severus agreed. 

Hermione giggled happily and looked at Remus who snorted shaking his head. Severus quickly looked at them both then glared down at Hermione as if he could smell the deception coming from her. 

"What did you do" He grumbled. 

Hermione kissed his cheek, which Remus pointedly ignored, and gave him a cheeky grin. 

"Oh? I thought you were listening? We were discussing Remus and Tonks moving in of course" Hermione laughed. 

Severus definately felt his eye twitch now as he looked at Hermione then Remus, who was smiling smugly then back at Hermione again. 

"Oh dear god no" Severus groaned. 

Hermione giggled again and cuddled up to Severus once more and sighed sweetly, even Little Wolf was amused but she was happier to just sit in silence, not at all bored like her mate as she interacted with her family. Remus stretched a little then put his cup of tea down on the table then gave Hermione one last final smile. 

"I should head off.. thank you for spending time with me Hermione, I truly miss your company" 

Hermione unravelled from Severus who suddenly felt free and gained pins and needles all over, and stood up giving Remus a hug and holding him tight. Alpha huffed in annoyance finally rejoining them all to see his mate in the arms of Remus, though he knew they were family, he didn't like his Hermione in the arms of another. 

"I miss you too Remus... Say, Severus and I were talking and we wanted to run an idea by you.. would you be willing to meet up over the weekend?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from him finally. 

Remus nodded and scratched his chin absently as he thought over his weekend plans, "Sure I can do that. I'm not sure if Dora is off this weekend though, she will probably be at work so it'll just be me... do you want to meet somewhere in particular?" Remus asked curiously. 

Hermione shrugged and glanced back at Severus who was finally drawing himself to stand up, his arms wrapping around her again and dragging her close, both to please himself and Alpha. 

"I don't mind, anywhere is fine" 

Remus nodded again and looked around him to make sure he had everything then smiled back at his child and her mate. 

"I'll owl you later then to sort it all out" Remus told her. 

With a final kiss on the cheek Remus went to leave the room before stopping and looking over his shoulder at Severus. Alpha wanted to growl and bare his teeth, he wanted Hermione to himself and it annoyed him that her father wouldn't leave her alone. 

"Just a word to the wise... I wouldn't agree to anything Hermione says without listening first Severus.. I learnt that the hard way, women can be incredibly wicked when they think you're not listening" Remus advised. 

Severus gave him a blank look then waved his hand towards the door, slamming it shut in Remus' face making Alpha snort in amusement and Hermione glare at him for his actions. 

"Severus, that's mean" Hermione grumbled. 

Severus merely smiled happily down at Hermione and tugged her closer to him, she put her hands on his chest to stop herself from falling and shook her head at him with the smallest smile on her face, hoping he hadn't seen it. He however did and he kissed her quickly. 

"I don't really care" He laughed. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled away from Severus and went to take Remus' cup to their kitchenette. Severus' eyes followed her hungrily, his eyes very quickly turning golden as Alpha tried to share control with Severus. It was hard for them to share half of the control with the other, especially when it came to when they both wanted Hermione, but they managed to find a way to make it work. Well, kinda. Hermione was humming softly to herself as she busied herself in the kitchen, putting things away and giving things a quick tidy. Alpha was quietly and silently prowling up behind Hermione, his eyes focused completely on her and not once did he blink. Alpha's eyes hungrily drank her in, his eyes almost fixated on her butt as she moved from side to side as she put some things away. Severus always found amusement in Alpha's obsession with her butt, but he'd never really said much about it because he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it too. 

"Boys.. I can hear you panting from over here" Hermione called out quietly, her voice laced with amusement. 

Alpha's eyes narrowed at the cheeky witch while Severus remained indifferent, he knew Hermione would be very aware of him, she was a smart witch who was clued in to her senses, thanks to the war of course, and their bond wouldn't have helped either. She could no doubt feel his desire and the need to hunt his little witch and from what he could tell she was most definately enjoying it and incredibly interested in the chase. Hermione finally turned around and gave him a cheeky smile, her eyes too were golden as Little Wolf was at the ready to play. Severus gave her a smile, one that if it were Alpha it would have seemed a little intimidating like he was going to eat her, but that smile was all Hermione and Little Wolf needed. The young woman quickly dived around Severus and took off in a mad fit of giggles, Severus and Alpha quickly chasing after, both wolves were leaping over furniture in their haste to either catch or run away. Hermione stopped when she reached their bedroom, she stood near a door which connected to their bathroom, her eyes a little more golden then before as she took in quick breaths in her excitement. Severus sniffed the air for a moment, her desire for him seemed to just increase by a hundred and Alpha most definately wanted to eat his little mate now. As Severus took a step towards Hermione she took a step back, he backed her into the bathroom, both wearing matching grins on their faces. Hermione bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder. Her looking away was all he needed, he leapt at her and grabbed her hard, forcing them both hard into the wall behind her, Hermione groaned happily and Little Wolf was basically howling in amusement to be playing with her mate. Her eyes were wide as she waited to see what he did next, both were breathing hard as they stared at one another. Alpha sniffed again then gave her a dark look full of promise. Severus quickly moved to her neck and bit it, his teeth sinking in and attacking the mark he'd previously made. Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head as Little Wolf became a panting mess. Alpha was like a puppy, his tail would be wagging a mile a minute, his body would be bouncing side to side. Severus let Alpha take complete control so the wolf could have his moment of bliss. Alpha let his teeth sink in further into her neck to once more mark her and Little Wolf groaned out loud once again. 

"Why do you run from me Little Wolf?" Alpha asked, his voice gravely and dark. 

Little Wolf blinked and looked at Alpha, her blood was coating his lips as he looked at her, his eyes focusing intently on her. 

"Because I know you'll always catch me" Little Wolf whispered. 

Alpha gave her a feral smile and Little Wolf shivered. Her finger stretched out and wiped the blood away from his face and he kept his eyes trained souly on her. Barely sparing him a glance, Little Wolf pulled Alpha down to her and nuzzled his neck, giving him a soft lick then bit into his neck as he had her. Alpha sighed softly and closed his eyes in bliss, Hermione and Severus were happy to take a back seat now. This was more a moment for their wolves. They had obviously felt the need to reaffirm their markings, Hermione wondered if it had to do with everything they'd just had to endure that afternoon, but regardless neither were going to complain. 

When Hermione pulled away she blinked to see she was given complete control once more, as she readjusted she saw Severus run his finger over her neck where her bite was, causing her to shiver from the pleasure she felt running through her. She kissed him sweetly and cuddled up to him with a smile. He held her tight too and kissed the top of her head as he held onto her. It had been a long day and nothing felt better to him then having his mate in his arms.


	44. Chapter 44

Lying down on the ground he watched carefully as his mate kept her back to him, watching her surroundings in silence, her eyes taking in all that's around her as she relaxed into her environment. His gaze took in her body as she swayed side to side a little in the gentle breeze and her movements were almost hypnotic. Despite this, they were both very aware of one another, though for the moment they were pretending that neither one were really there. In silence he crawled forward, his stomach tickled from the grass and pebbles that were under him, it caused his tail to swish slightly as a reflex and Little Wolf turned towards the sound. She kept carefully still as she assessed her surroundings, not able to see Alpha anywhere but still, she knew he was there. Sniffing to herself Little Wolf turned back again and began to slowly walk off, her tail swishing too almost in an inviting mannor. Alpha bared his teeth in a smile as he watched her go, his crawling turned into walking stealthily as he kept just behind her and still well hidden. Little Wolf though was completely aware of her mate beheind her, stalking her like prey, but she didn't mind, she knew it was all in fun. Abruptly stopping her head perked up and she looked off to the side listening, watching in silence, they both watched as a small family of thestrals walked near them, hunting for who knows what. They were both predators and they could both potentially be prey, but as they had a young one with them they doubted they'd be hunted that night. That being said that meant there was likely to be something near by that they could hunt. Little Wolf bared her teeth and ran, Alpha gave chase not wanting to be left behind or risk his mate being hurt by not having some form of protection near her. He skidded to a stop though when he saw Little Wolf lying down flat on the ground, her eyes focused on one point straight ahead of her. Alpha sniffed and turned his attention towards their prey, ahead of them was a small heard of deer, they weren't often found in the forest, but when they were found they were often hunted by many, there was a high chance there would be another creature hunting them at that moment too. Alpha sniffed again and slowly began to circle around the creatures, watching them carefully and trying to remain silent to help his alpha's chance of a successful hunt. As he cautiously walked around he stopped to see a small circle extend out around as well, other werewolves coming over to hunt as well. At first Alpha bared his teeth in warning, but he glanced to his side to see his alpha barely sparing them a glance. That must be their new pack, so with that in mind he ignored them too and waited in silence for his alpha to make her first move.

Little Wolf sniffed again and glanced over at her mate, he was waiting in silence, waiting for her to make the first move. Baring her teeth much like he had, she quickly leapt into action. Seeing Little Wolf appear put them all into action, quicky their prey began to flee, but just as quickly her pack came forward to block it off, working together to keep at least somee o f them together so they could all eat. Little Wolf leapt up and attacked first, making the poor creatures death swift and as painless as possible. Alpha silently walked up over to her but kept his space, this was still his alpha and this was still her kill, if he wanted to remain unharmed he had to wait for her to allow him over. Little Wolf only took a small amount though then looked over to her mate, encouraging him over. He happily ate, and once he had begun to eat the other wolves began to take what they'd hunted as well.

Little Wolf walked off a little to allow her pack some peace while they all ate, watching in silence and keeping a watchful eye on everyone in case another predator came over to hunt them too, wanting to keep her new family. Alpha walked over to her finally too, completely covered in blood and Little Wolf began to groom him in silence. Severus however wanted to roll his eyes, Little Wolf was acting like a mother hen and though he found it endearing, he also wanted her to just leave him alone, they could go for a swim in the Black Lake or something. Once Little Wolf stepped back Alpha nipped at her shoulder playfully, Little Wolf narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at him in warning but he ignored it. Alpha nudged her again and nipped at her leg, she snapped back at him and he huffed. He just wanted to play. Huffing and grunting to himself Alpha walked off to go be with the pack and Little Wolf growled to herself, she didn't want him to leave, she just didn't want to play. Resigning herself to her moody mate Little Wolf quickly chased after him and jumped onto his back forcing him to the ground. Alpha snarled and wriggled out from under her and began to snap and bite at her, he knew it was in fun so he wasn't trying to hurt her, but still he was a little rough. Little Wolf would have laughed if she could, instead she jumped off and ran off knowing he was following her. Alpha snapped at her feet again making her yelp in surprise, racing off that little bit faster, dirt came up from under their feet as they ran, tree's seemed to fly past them as they tried to out run each other. Their pack was now long gone from their view, they'd left them completely in their haste to chase. Alpha snarled and snapped at her feet again, this time lunging at her and biting at her back to get her to stop moving. Little Wolf growled back in warning, he was getting a bit too rough now, but Alpha ignored it. Severus felt himself growing cautious, Alpha's mood seemed to have changed from playful to determined. Little Wolf and Hermione noticed this too as Little Wolf started to fight back properly. Snarls were thrown, biting, scratching. Alpha had her pinned to the ground though and he quickly bit down on her neck hard. Little Wolf yelped in surprise, her eyes wide in shock. Immediately she knew what he was doing and she wiggled and whined to be free, he ignored her though, his teeth just sinking in harder and harder to the point of bringing her pain. Little Wolf let out a long pitiful whine to her mate, trying to convince him to stop and let her be but he wasn't having it. Alpha felt his teeth sink harder into her neck, he could taste blood and he knew he was likely to cause some damage to his mate, but Alpha had made up his mind. Little Wolf's eyes flicked around wildly as she tried to find a way out, but finding none she knew she had to give in to her mate, she knew what he wanted, and though she didn't want to give it to him she knew she had to. Admitting defeat, Little Wolf submitted and bared her neck painfully to her mate, blood rushed out more and covered her shoulder and her neck, and Alpha knew he would need to stop soon if he didn't want to make her suffer with blood loss. Severus was in shock, he tried to fight back but Alpha had made it clear even to him that he was going to get his way. Little Wolf didn't mind so much that she'd submitted to her mate, of course she hadn't really wanted to, but it wasn't about what she wanted it was about what was best and who was better to lead. Hermione was indifferent with the decision made, if Alpha felt he was the best choice and was prepared to do something about it then she was more then willing to let him.

Alpha sunk his teeth in a little harder, he could feel the muscle of his mate and he knew he couldn't go any deeper. Little Wolf whined again and kept her head to the side, trying to show submission to her mate so he could stop hurting her. Alpha felt it, he felt the bliss that came with becoming an alpha, he could feel the joy of having his own pack, he could feel every single member within his pack and he could feel their happiness too at having a worthy alpha. He pulled his teeth from her neck and began to lick her clean, trying to be gentle and show affection towards his mate, he hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he'd decided he didn't want to be the lesser wolf anymore, he was the alpha, and he was determined to make sure she knew it. Little Wolf stayed on the ground with her neck bared, she knew that she could move now but she didn't want to yet, she needed more affection from her mate to be sure that they were ok. Alpha crawled over to her and began to lick at her neck and muzzle, trying to clean her and show her love at the same time and Little Wolf just lied there letting him. He rubbed his face against her side and whined quietly to her, and Little Wolf shuddered softly. Slowly she stood up, keeping a watchful eye on her mate as she did, and he let her do what she felt she needed to get up again, even if it meant he had to stay still for a moment. When Little Wolf was sure he wasn't going to bite her again and force her submission Little Wolf quickly went to him cuddled up to him, rubbing her head all over his body and whining softly to him, almost as if she was cooing. Alpha growled quietly to her, not to show anger or frustration, almost like he was trying to give her assurance, and cuddled back to her. When they were both sure of each other again Little Wolf stretched, flexing her neck and flinching in the pain. Alpha didn't do anything about it this time, he just watched her then began to walk off, Little Wolf following him in silence. They were slowly approaching the end of the forest where they usually rested to wait for the sun to rise. Alpha circled around Little Wolf and lied down on the ground, his eyes watching as she followed after him and lied down next to him. He gave her another soft lick on her muzzle then looked out towards the castle in silence, she rested her head on his and huffed quietly to herself, feeling miserable for being bested by her mate, and waited for the sun to rise.

***************************************************************************

Severus opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he adjusted to the morning light, he remembered everything that had happened through the night and he had to admit, he was so afraid Hermione would be mad at him for Alphas actions. Cautiously he looked over to check on Hermione, she was lying beside him, her shoulder covered in blood, the blood on her chest, arms, back and the bottom of her face. His eyes grew wide in alarm and quickly went to check her over. Alpha was completely silent as he always was straight after a full moon, so Severus was completely alone on what had happened and what to expect, Hermione was still sleeping soundly on the forest floor completely oblivious to the upset that Severus was currently facing. Severus quickly looked around for his wand and raced off for the tree they usually left their things by. Once he'd located his things he went back to Hermione and redressed himself in a rush. He pointed his wand at Hermione then stopped. Should he wake her up? Should he let her sleep? What if she needed to sleep off what had happened? What if nothing was actually wrong? Severus groaned to himself and pulled at his hair, he seemed genuinely terrified for Hermione. As he paced and worried, Hermione woke up, her eyes fluttered for a moment due to the sun then squinted over to look at Severus. As she went to sit up, Hermione hissed in pain and on reflex went and put her hand on her shoulder. Her hand instantly became covered in blood and Hermione frowned down at her shoulder. Severus looked over to her and knelt beside her, watching her in concern then looked down at her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I tried to stop him" Severus worried.

Hermione gave him a pained smile then look back down at her shoulder.

"It's ok Severus, I know it's not your fault.. Alpha was trying to make a point... Little Wolf wasn't going to let him become an alpha again if he didn't do it... I'm not upset" Hermione told him.

Severus felt his breath leave him in relief that she wasn't mad at him, but he was so mad at himself. Despite this he gave her a small smile then looked back down at her shoulder.

"I should have something back in our rooms for this, something to make sure it stays clean"

Hermione abruptly shook her head and stood up in a rush giving Severus a panicked look.

"No don't! Severus I can't heal this.. if I do, it's like i'm insulting my alpha.. I have to let it heal on my own" Hermione told him gently.

Severus deflated, he hated that no matter what happened they couldn't actually heal themselves. Still, he nodded in acceptance and looked down at her shoulder.

"Can we bandage it at least?" He asked curiously.

Hermione bit her lip then looked down at her shoulder in thought.

"I mean... it's going to help it heal if I do but.. If I don't... well it's going to get a lot worse, and I don't particularly want to bleed through my uniform" Hermione told him quietly.

Hermione thought about it for a moment then shook her head.

"No I can't.. but.. I might be able to put something small on it to soak up the blood so it doesn't spread" Hermione finally confirmed.

Severus nodded and handed Hermione her clothes, greatfully she took them and slowly began to redress, doing all she could to not move her shoulder or aggrevate it. Once she was finally dressed they slowly began to walk back to their rooms.

By the time they'd arrived, Hermione's shoulder was completely soaked through, Severus was worrying himself silly again as he rushed into his rooms looking for what he could use to help Hermione without actually helping her. Slowly she sat down on her seat and sighed at the comfort and relief it gave her. It was a nasty bite, she knew it was going to be there for a while, but she knew she'd put up with it. Severus walked back over with a small patch which would barely cover the mark, but would stop the blood getting on her clothes. Gently he put it on her shoulder, he knew better then to clean it, no matter how badly he wanted to, and let Hermione do the rest. Once she was satisfied she gave him a tired smile. He smiled back at her then sat beside her.

"Are you sure there's nothing more we can do for it?" He asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head and held his hand, she knew this was a new thing for him, he'd never been this rough with Hermione before, and she honestly didn't mind. This wasn't her first tumble with an alpha, this was a little more then what she'd ever had to suffer with sure, but she knew what to expect and what she had to deal with. Severus though looked completely lost. Sitting forward, shuffling to the end of her seat, Hermione leant over and gave him a kiss, trying to give him some comfort and ease his distress. He sighed slightly and looked at Hermione carefully then kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" Severus whispered again.

"Don't be" Hermione whispered back.

Severus held onto her tight, wondering what he could do to make Alpha suffer for hurting their mate like he had. Hermione though, just enjoyed being in his company, she was perfectly content with what had happened and she held no ill feelings towards Severus or Alpha, this was just what happened when you were a werewolf. She imagined for a moment what Severus would do when he found out some of the scars she'd received or given Remus for when they tried to establish a pecking order. In her head she tried to not giggle at the thought, she knew he'd not take it well, but she knew she'd have to talk to him seriously about what can happen when you were a werewolf, he seemed to still slightly be left in the dark.


	45. Chapter 45

Hermione stretched out on her bed and felt herself immediately wince in pain that seemed to come from her shoulder and go all the way down her arm. Severus had felt so incredibly guilty for Alpha's actions that every time she tried to move he always looked away in guilt and withdrew into himself. Of course Hermione had given him comfort, she understood his guilt she'd no doubt feel the same way, but this was just part of what it is like to be a werewolf, one with a pack and being at the top of the food chain. They were still animals, and animals were pure instinct. Hermione always tried to remind him of that but Severus was determined to be miserable and as much as she hated it, she knew he had to work through his guilt on his own, there was only so much Hermione could do before she just became annoying. So instead Hermione lied on the bed and watched as Severus quickly left the room after she winced in pain. Apart from that everything was good between her and Severus. It had been two weeks since the full moon and Hermione was feeling much better, her shoulder wasn't though, but despite this Hermione had carried on with her life as if nothing was wrong at all. Hermione was concerned about something else though, something she hadn't mentioned to Severus as she didn't want to make his guilt worse. Very quickly Hermione was beginning to see a change in Little Wolf, a change she'd never before expected, she'd been a fighter, she was tough and strong. But Little Wolf was very quickly changing and becoming incredibly submissive. Only for Alpha though. It seemed whatever had happened that night had changed Little Wolf's view on Alpha, like she felt the need to govel at his feet rather then stand by him proudly. No matter how hard Hermione tried to convince her wolf that things were ok, that Alpha was learning still and that he was her mate, they were both loved by Alpha and Severus, Little Wolf still wouldn't budge. Hopefully Little Wolf would come to realise that too when the next full moon met them. 

Severus walked back into the room fully dressed now and looked down at Hermione who was giving him a small loving smile, his eyes lit up to see her look at him like that, but otherwise his expression remained blank. 

"I've got class in an hour, would you like to walk with me to the Great Hall?" Severus asked. 

Hermione nodded and climbed out of the bed, schooling her features to now show any pain she felt because of her shoulder, and began to quickly get ready for the day. Silently Severus watched his eyes carefully following her every move as she finished getting ready for the day. Once Hermione was done she turned to her mate and rolled her eyes, his were fixed on her shoulder, where the bite was carefully hidden. It was hard for Severus, Alpha wasn't happy that she was hiding his mark, but Severus was fighting the guilt which made things difficult for himself and Alpha. Severus wouldn't tell Hermione though, he didn't want her to worry about how they were at odds with one another again. Alpha was remaining huffy because he assumed Hermione and Little Wolf weren't proud of their alpha, that they wanted to hide his strength as if though it was a bad thing. It was hard for Severus because all he wanted to do was comfort Hermione and try and fix the issue, but Alpha just wouldn't let him. 

Hermione took his hand and they began to walk through the corridors heading for the Great Hall. It wasn't a long walk as Severus was able to use a few short cuts made just for teachers, but it was long enough that an awkward silence grew between them. Hermione glanced at Severus and stopped walking, he turned to look at her in confusion and she bit her lip. 

"Hermione?" Severus asked quietly, he felt his pulse begin to pound loudly. 

"Are we ok?" Hermione asked quietly. 

Alpha was huffing now, of course they were ok, silly humans and their emotions, he was the alpha, he was showing her her place, Severus though wanted to pull out his hair. No they weren't ok. 

"Of course" He answered quickly. 

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she knew he was lying. She wasn't entirely sure if he was even aware he was doing it, but the bond they shared felt very strained, she could hear his heart racing and could feel how cautious he was suddenly acting. 

"Severus please... I don't want there to be any problems between us, but if you don't talk to me we can't maintain a healthy relationship. I love you and so does Little Wolf. We know you're lying to us" Hermione told him softly as she squeased his hands. 

Severus scoffed and pulled his hands away from Hermione and raised his brow like he would for the students who often annoyed him with their insistant babbling and incorrect answers. 

"You're being a little hypocritical don't you think? Don't think I haven't noticed that you and Little Wolf are hiding things from me too Hermione" Severus snapped back. 

Hermione closed her eyes briefly for a moment then nodded in defeat. 

"Fine... why don't we talk later today, properly. I hadn't wanted to mention any of this to you but you're right, it's not fair for me to say that to you when I'm doing the same thing" Hermione admitted. 

Severus watched her carefully, he nodded slightly then turned around and went into the Great Hall leaving Hermione standing by herself watching him walk away. Little Wolf whined pitifully and Hermione ignored her. She didn't have time for this unfortunately. 

It seemed like mere minutes had gone past and now Hermione was standing outside her room biting her lip as she wondered if she was ready to do this. Hermione knew Severus was waiting for her in their rooms and Hermione could feel her heart racing, she felt nervous and worried for Severus. Still, she summoned her Gryffindor courage and walked inside, immediately spotting Severus sitting on a couch mindlessly flicking a page and quickly reading through a passage. They both knew that they were aware of one another, but neither seemed ready or like they wanted to talk. Severus though was the first to take action, he put his book down and looked up to watch Hermione as she walked further into the room and sitting next to him, cuddling up to him and curling up into a ball like a cat. He looked down at her and just sat there admiring her to himself. Severus was quite proud of himself for being able to make things work with Hermione, it had been hard, a hard battle at some points, but he knew he'd fight tooth and nail to be the right person for her, and for himself too. It had taken a long time, but with the help of Hermione, he felt he was begining to love himself, to see what was so good about him and realise that he deserved happiness. It wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for Hermione. 

He burried his nose into her soft curly hair, breathing her in and savouring the moment, he knew they were going to have a hard talk about what's going on, but he still wanted to enjoy the affection he was receiving from his mate. Hermione, like Severus, was enjoying being in her arms, she liked how he felt beside her, he seemed to provide nothing but pure love and comfort to her, he was her home. 

"How was your day?" Severus whispered, his voice slightly muffled as he was still hiding in her hair. 

Hermione hummed and closed her eyes, shiving slightly in his arms from how pleasant it felt to have him nuzzling up to her. 

"It was like every other day I suppose... My classmates were a little more active in class today I noticed" Hermione shrugged. 

Severus looked down at her and smirked "Yes they were quite active in my class today too... So I made them copy their text books" He snickered. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled too, she glanced up at him and shook her head but said nothing. Wrapping his arms around her he shifted her closer. He felt her tense however when he moved her arm a little too much which seemed to aggravate her bite. This immediately killed their happy relaxed vibe and made them both tense. 

"Sev.... I didn't want to tell you any of this, but you were right, Little Wolf has been withdrawing into herself slightly... I think, no I know... She's becoming submissive, I think she's scared of Alpha" Hermione whispered. 

Severus went completely still and his eyes went wide. Alpha however just huffed and rolled his eyes, not at all concerned for his mate, rather he was annoyed with how she was handling things. It was his right as an Alpha to do what he thought he needed to look after his pack. Granted he hadn't been the alpha when it had all happened, but this was just what they had to do to establish a pecking order. If Little Wolf had wanted to she could have done something about it, but that too could have lead to a blood bath that ended with a possible death and they didn't want that. They were mates after all. Hermione stole a glance up at Severus to see him staring straight ahead looking conflicted. She gave him the moment to sort through his thoughts and she played with her fingers in silence. 

"Are you afraid of Alpha? Afraid of me?" Severus finally asked. 

Hermione quickly looked up at him and shook her head, "Not at all! I know this was something that happened within packs.. Alpha felt he was the right choice for the pack, he wanted to fight for the position and he knew what actions he needed to take to make it happen. Little Wolf wouldn't have allowing him the chance to try and take the position if she didn't think he was worthy. I'm not afraid of you or of Alpha" Hermione told him immediately. 

Severus watched her, he even felt through the bond to see she was being completely honest, but still he worried. 

"What about Little Wolf then?" 

Hermione looked back down at her fingers and tried to reach out to Little Wolf. At first she shied away from her, but slowly she came to the front of her mind. 

"Hello mate" Little Wolf whispered. 

Severus looked down to see Little Wolf looking back at him, her golden eyes shining bright staring at him intently. He gave her a smile and put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly, her eyes flickered closed briefly and she tilted her head to push for more affection. Quietly Severus chuckled and gave her a soft kiss, Little Wolf hummed happily and moved closer into his arms. Eventually though he pulled away, they had to talk, and kissing her and coddling her wouldn't get that done. 

"Are you afraid of me love? Of us?" Severus whispered. 

Little Wolf quickly pulled away from him and frowned, her eyes flicking everywhere to hide from her mate, to avoid looking at him. 

"Little Wolf" Severus warned. 

Little Wolf looked back at Severus and bit her lip softly, "Not of you mate... but... Alpha... he hurt me" Little Wolf whispered. 

Severus felt sadness completely take him over, not only was he feeling miserable for her, but Alpha could see the pain she felt and it was very quickly coming to his attention that maybe he messed up, he'd taken it too far. 

"He wants to speak with you.. would that be ok?" Severus asked gently. 

Little Wolf quickly withdrew from his arms and held herself, she sat futher back on the chair and nodded as she kept her eyes down. Severus felt Alpha quickly take over, he sat himself up and went to move closer to her but the skittish wolf immediately jerked away from him and curled up into herself. 

"Mate... " Alpha whispered sadly. 

Little Wolf was tense, she looked like she was ready to flee and no doubt she was. Still, he continued on to help try and fix things with his mate. 

"I'm sorry mate... I didn't mean to hurt you.. please, don't be scared of me mate" Alpha cooed.

Little Wolf nodded but still refused to meet his eyes. Alpha didn't know what to do, he wasn't really familiar with what to do to give her reassurances. Still, he continued to try. Slowly and cautiously he shuffled closer and sat next to her. When she made no movements he pulled her into his arms again and into his lap. Little Wolf sat there stiff as a board and still refusing to look up at him. Alpha was hurt, he loved his mate dearly, and he just didn't understand how things had gone so wrong. It was natural for him to fight an alpha and force for submission to become an alpha. His instincts told him he'd done the right thing, so why was Little Wolf so afraid of him? When nothing changed as he held her close to him, he sighed and pulled back. The moment Severus took control Little Wolf relaxed in his arms and looked up at him shyly. He gave her a soft smile and she took that as a sign that he was ok with her. Little Wolf quickly put her head under his chin, nuzzling against him and sighing in contentment. Severus was worried, Alpha was basically howling in sadness that his mate didn't want him. As they sat there cuddling Hermione went to the front of her mind again, Severus kissed her hair softly and rested his head on her hair again, breathing her in. Hermione smiled and fell asleep, completely emotionally exhausted despite very little happening. Severus held her tight to him and smiled, standing up and taking her into their rooms so she could sleep comfortably. Once she was in bed he pulled the covers over her and kissed her head, she smiled in her sleep and curled up into his body and held him close, and just like her, he found himself falling into a blissful sleep like his mate knowing that somehow they'd be ok.


	46. Chapter 46

"What do you mean that's all that happened? How could they let him get away with this?" 

"Severus please, I'm not the one in charge, I didn't make that decision, and they wont let anyone of our kind take things further. They said it was a matter for the aurors now and that would just have to be enough. They don't understand our ways Severus and they're not going to just understand it within a night! This takes time!" 

"I don't care about how long they take to know about our kind, I care about the fact that he'd gotten away with barely a punishment at all, he's now able to make things so much worse for everyone! He may be technically not of age but he's able to make informed decisions. How am I meant to tell Hermione that that fucking snot just walked away with a fine and only six months in Azkaban! He threatened our wolves and then we also discover he's been using the curse on his mother, and we don't even know the full extent of that! Had he been another four months older he'd be classed as an adult and would have receiving a lifetime in Azkaban. Four months Remus! There has to be something we can do" 

"I told you theres not. Werewolf law is a lot different to wizard law. They don't care about our laws at all, unless a werewolf attacked a wizard or witch they don't even consider ours an issue. If I had attacked another wolf to the point of death they'd turn a blind eye, it's up to us to take care of our own issues, but if I was to attack a witch or wizard i'd be sent to prison just like every other witch or wizard. It doesn't work both ways, as he was the one who attacked us, we can defend ourselves in their eyes and so they're not obligated to help us. That's just how this works"

"Something needs to be done Remus.. When Hermione finds out what's happened her wolf is going to want blood. I'll not have her sent to Azkaban because the ministry neglected to do their jobs properly" 

"Then we best ensure Hermione doesn't learn about it.. or at the very least her wolf doesn't decide to take action for what has happened."

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times as she listened to Severus and Remus argue, it wasn't necessarily loud, they weren't yelling, but thanks to her enhanced hearing she heard every word. Severus and Remus both went quiet for a moment then the bedroom door opened and Severus looked over at Hermione. His face was immediately guilty but he opened the door wider so she could see Remus standing in their living room. Sighing to herself Hermione climbed out of bed and walked tiredly into the living room. Her hair was like a crazy mess and she tried to smother it down slightly as Severus followed her to the living room. She gave them both a tired smile then sat down, still patting her hair. 

"How much did you hear?" Remus asked. 

Hermione bit her lip and thought for a moment, "I'm guessing I woke up just when Severus began to feel angry... The bond alerted me first then I heard him yelling" Hermione admitted as she glanced between them. 

"Am I right to assume that Jared will be a free man in six months time?" Hermione sighed. 

Remus and Severus glanced at one another then nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes and stretched, flinching in pain. Remus' eyes narrowed as he looked at her shoulders, his nostrils flaired briefly then glanced between them both. He knew what had happened the moment he'd smelt it, it also made sense as to why Severus was so worried for Hermione. Still, until he was part of their pack it was none of his business. 

"I'm sorry Hermione.. I tried to talk to Kingsley about it but he said there was nothing he could do. It was up to the aurors in charge to present enough information to condem him but ultimately, Jared managed to have a lawyer good enough to fight the charges and win a minimum sentence" Remus told her. 

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, she felt so tired. The full moon was that night and she was already feeling it deep in her bones. Remus and Severus too were effected, hence the yelling. Still, she did her best to not let it get to her. 

"Thank you for telling us Remus, I appreciate you coming here" Hermione smiled. 

Remus nodded, he looked between them both as if he wanted to say something, but instead he just walked back towards the floo. 

"I'll write you Hermione.. and don't worry, I'll keep fighting to get their decision on Jared appealed" Remus told her. 

Hermione nodded and Severus' eyes narrowed as Remus disappeared in the flames. They all knew that it would be pointless for Remus to try, but they both appreciated the guesture anyway. Looking over to Severus he took her all in. No doubt the day would be tough on them, but he was so worried about their full moon that night. Was Little Wolf going to be ok? Not only that, but the bite was still only slightly scabbed over and caused her severe pain. No doubt the change would cause it to open again and no doubt bleed. He tried so many times to ask Hermione to let him heal it, but Alpha always quickly came to the front of his mind and refused to even let him say it. Hermione could see his concern, she was a little upset it hadn't healed too but after all it had been a vicious bite. 

"Are you attending classes today?" Severus asked curiously. 

Hermione looked at him weirdly, had he actually asked if Hermione Granger was attending classes?

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I meant because of Jared, I wasn't sure how Little Wolf felt about it all" Severus admitted. 

Hermione nodded quickly seeing where he was going, and she finally thought of Little Wolf. During the whole discussion she'd heard, and then seeing Remus herself. Little Wolf hadn't even reacted to it. Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she tried to think of her wolf, trying to see how her other half was feeling. Of course Little Wolf was annoyed about the whole ideal, she wanted his blood, but still she felt submissive and completely uninterested about doing anything about Jared. 

"She seems indifferent... It bothers her that he'll be walking free.. but apart from that she doesn't have any particular feelings about it all" 

Severus frowned and consider Alpha's feelings. Alpha was furious, he couldn't believe how the humans were dealing with this kid. They should be doing more about it, and if he was able then Alpha most definately going to do something about it. 

"Ah.. Alpha is quite furious.. He intends to do something about it should he come into contact with him" Severus shrugged. 

Hermione shook her head and smiled slightly in amusement. Typical male wolf. Herimone stood up and walked over to Severus, she kissed his cheek then went back to their rooms to get changed. Seveurs watched her go and smiled to himself, he loved his mate so much that sometimes it hurt. He was determined to take care of Jared, he was determined to fix the mess that kid, no man, made. 

***************************************************************

Alpha threw his head back and howled up to the moon, his pack following and howling along with him. A chorus of howls filled the night sky as they praised their beloved moon for the gift granted to them. Finally they were free from their humans for the night and allowed to play and hunt. Alpha looked around him and watched as his pack as they raced off to play and run. Alpha turned to check for his mate, seeing Little Wolf off to the side with her tail between her legs and watching her pack mates cautiously. Calmly Alpha walked over to his mate but stopped. As soon as she noticed him walking towards her Little Wolf dropped to the ground with her tail still between her legs, her body shook, it almost looked like she was vibrating, as her big eyes took in her alpha in fear. Alpha finally walked over to her and he sniffed along her body, taking her in and huffing to himself happily. Little Wolf continued to sit there and let him look her over, smelling all over her body to make sure she was just right. Once he was finished with his silent assessment Alpha took a few steps away from her and huffed at her, trying to encourage her to follow him. Still Little Wolf didn't move. Alpha tilted his head to the side and whined at her, he wanted her to play with him. Little Wolf was watching him cautiously as she slowly stood up, once she was up her tail still between her legs she slowly followed after him. Alpha began to walk off and continued to sniff as he went. Occasionally the mated pair would see other wolves as they played, sometimes other creatures too. The whole pack had noticed the submissive and scared wolf but no one did anything about it. Some times another female wolf would come over and sniff at Alpha, trying to gain his attention but quickly Alpha snapped at them and bit them to get them to back off. Through the bond they could feel Little Wolfs hatred for the females, she'd even bared her teeth at them and got ready to attack for them daring to try to tempt her mate, but any time he noticed or looked in her direction she'd stop and withdraw once more. 

Alpha huffed finally growing tired of her fear and pounced on her. Perhaps trying to play with her would get her to open up to him. If anything though, Little Wolf would whine in fear and lie straight on the ground, if he nipped at her ears or legs she'd roll onto her back and expose her belly to her mate, showing ultimate submission. Alpha sniffed at her every time she did and would whine pitifully. Very quickly Alpha was begining to see the damage he'd caused to his mate and he felt horrible for it. Deciding to just focus on rebuilding the trust back with his mate he lied down beside her and licked at her muzzle. She'd continued to shake in fear, but the pair just lied together on the ground for the rest of the night. Little Wolf was still scared, but she was greatful he was trying. Though nothing changed. 

When the sun finally raised into the sky and the pair shifted back, Hermione lied down staring up at the sky with a frown on her face. Little Wolf was calm in her mind, no doubt sleeping from the strenuous night she'd just had to endure. Severus too by now had woken up and he just like Hermione was worried. Finally they looked at each other and cuddled up close despite being in incredible pain, and returned to looking up to the sky. 

"The bites not healing.. the bites not healing because Little Wolf doesn't want it to" Hermione whispered. 

Severus glanced at her curiously, twigs tangling in his hair making him look like a jungle man. Hermione normally would have giggled sweetly and pulled the twigs from his messy hair, but instead she felt tears gather in her eyes as she looked at her mate. Severus felt his throat close up, he felt the panic set in immediately as he looked at the sad look on his mates face. 

"She's scared Sev... she thinks.. she thinks he did it to punish her.. She thinks that he wanted to hurt her... Little Wolf wont let us heal because she thinks she deserves it" Hermione continued to whisper. 

Severus shuddered and opened his mouth to speak yet nothing came out. Hermione began to sob, she was so confused and so upset. Being Little Wolf had been an eye opener for her. She finally began to understand how Little Wolf had felt, she'd had to shake in fear of her mate all night and it made Hermione very quickly realise how horrible Little Wolf had been felling. It also forced some kind of fear within herself as well around her mate. Was he not happy with them anymore? Other wolves felt brave enough to come up to the alpha and tried to propersition him, were they no longer worthy? Hermione closed her eyes, the tears still running down her cheeks showing messy marks on her face because of the dirt. Severus had no idea on what to do, he'd seen her fear too, he could feel it through the bond and until last night he hadn't realised how deep that fear went. 

"What do you need from me Hermione? What does Little Wolf need?" Severus whispered. 

Hermione blinked a couple of times, refusing to look over at her mate as she continued to lie down on the grass feeling miserable for herself. 

"I don't know Severus.. I don't know" Hermione admitted. 

Severus took in a shakey breath and looked away, why did it feel like he was about to lose his mate? 

Hermione closed her eyes again and took in a slow breath. "I think Little Wolf just needs time"

Severus nodded weakly as he didn't entirely understand what she'd meant by that. 

"How much time?" 

Hermione refused to look at her mate she felt horrible, and she felt even worse knowing how much she was hurting her mate. 

"I don't know". 

Severus nodded and sat up, he looked down at his legs for a moment then began to silently walk back to where they usually keep their clothes. He'd thought Hermione would have followed him, but she hadn't and he was entirely alone. What was going to happen now? Was Little Wolf going to be ok? What did that mean for him and Alpha? Severus finished getting dressed, but still Hermione was no where in sight. He figured maybe she wanted to be alone for a while so he walked back to his rooms to shower and change and then go for a nice long sleep. Hermione would come back when she was ready. 

Once Severus woke up he noticed he was still alone. Taking in a deep breath he tried to see if Hermione was back in their rooms at all, but her scent was old, not fresh which meant she hadn't come back at all. Closing his eyes he tried to feel out their bond, she was there, feeling miserable for herself and he began to feel worried again. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room looking around curiously. 

"Severus?" 

Severus turned around to see a head sticking out of the fireplace, Remus was there looking for him. He walked over to the chair in front of the fireplace and sat down a horrible sinking feeling settled in his gut. 

"Remus?" Severus asked softly, almost like he was afraid to speak. 

Remus gave him a long look for a moment then nodded. 

"She's with me" 

Severus blinked in confusion, "Hermione's with you? Is she ok?" 

Remus seemed awkward for a moment, he glanced over what he imagined would be his shoulder, then back towards Severus. 

"She came here a few hours ago.. I tried to reach you earlier but you'd been sleeping. Hermione flooed from Minnie's office.. Hermione wants to stay here for a while, she'll be back in a week to complete her exams" 

Severus stood up quickly and in alarm, Hermione was staying with Remus?

"Remus, can I talk to her?" 

Remus looked uncomfortable again and looked over his shoulder. He looked back at Severus and sighed sadly. 

"No... I know what happened Severus, I know why she's here.. I told her to come back to you, i'm sick of you both dragging me into mates business, but she thought it would be best if I knew so I'd understand why she's staying here" Remus added. 

Severus shook his head quickly and walked over to the floo. He sat down on his knee's and looked aorund wildly. 

"Please Remus, I want to know how to fix this, I need to fix this" Severus all but begged. 

Remus shook his head again and gave him a small sympathetic smile. 

"Give her space and time.. I'll look after her for now.. Hopefully by next week she'll have figured things out and she'll come back" Remus weakly offered. 

Severus blinked, his face turned red and he tried to fight of the tears that were about to show. He wasn't going to show any weakness in front of Remus. 

"Can you tell her that I love her and understand.. I'll be here when she's ready to come back" Severus asked sadly. 

Remus nodded and disappeared into the flames leaving Severus by himself feeling completely miserable and lost. He had no idea how much time had past since he'd sat down, how much time since he's spoken to Remus, but finally he felt the tears begin to fall and he heard Alpha wake up long enough to howl mournfully at the loss of his mate. Severus struggled for a moment then he too began to sob, crying for Hermione. He just hoped she'd come back to him. Desperately he begged to Merlin, heck to Dumbledore, that Hermione would come back to him, that he hadn't lost her forever. This was so much worse then when he'd lost Lily, so much worse. Hopefully, by next week, she'd be coming back to him. 

Hey guys, it's finally finished! Sorry for the cliffhanger ;) I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens next ;)


End file.
